Love Always Wins In The End
by StupendousMysticWerewolf
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been appointed Head Students by the Headmistress, at least they have that going for them. What they don't have going for them is the fact an old Marriage Law has been brought into effect to increase the number of magical born children after the war decimated them. They have a eight month deadline... Can they stop it? *ON HIATUS*R&R PLEASE*
1. Why Is It Always Me?

Chapter 1 - Why's It Always Me!?

Rose POV

* * *

"Rose! Come on we're going to be late! Hugo you too, hurry up." My mother, Hermione Granger-Weasley called up the stairs to my brother and me.

Hugo shouted back down that he was just putting his Eagle Owl, Iris, into her carrier for the journey to school. Hugo and mum were the only ones in this household who had an Owl, I didn't want a pet during my first year at Hogwarts and I just used to borrow my cousin Albus' Owl Gynx during term or use my mum's Owl Rhea when she sent me letters. That was until third year when over Christmas break Crookshanks brought home kittens. He had fourteen in total between three different mothers, all belonging to our crazy cat lady neighbour Mrs. Willow; she is an elderly witch who breeds Kneazle's and cross-breed Kneazle's for a living. Since these were accidents though she decided not to charge us for any of them, however my mum did give her G500 for the inconvenience.

I had already packed everything I needed except for my cross-Kneazle cat, Vixen; she was currently asleep on the end of my bed.

Picking up Vixen quickly I put her in her cat travel box, which she absolutely hated and hurried down the stairs.

We quickly ate breakfast and then headed off to Kings Cross station in London, we currently live in Godric's Hollow. It's a small Wizarding community in the West Country which many Muggle's do not know about; we have to apparate to the station because the drive would take too long. Since I was now a seventh year I could now apparate on my own so I told my mother I would meet her on the platform.

I pictured the platform with the Scarlett steam train which takes me to my second home and felt a tightening in my stomach and felt a pop. Opening my eyes I saw a bustling platform full of children from the ages of 11 to 18 years old all heading off to school. Some were still dressed in their Muggle clothes like me and others were already in their robes. Walking a bit further in I spotted my Uncle Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Potter with their two children Albus and Lily the second and third of their children.

"James decided to give it a miss?" I asked as soon as I arrived, hugging Lily and nudging Albus.

"Yeah, he has training today along with Fred and Roxy," Albus said as he ran a hand through his untameable hair and grinned, obviously happy for his older brother.

"I can't believe they all made it into professional Quidditch. Even if they are on the Reserve team at the minute" Albus said laughing. James, his older brother, and Fred our cousin were the Chasers for the Gryffindor House Team which won for five years straight, beating Albus' Slytherin team by a mile. Roxanne, who was Fred's twin sister, played Beater with Xavier the current captain for this year and also my ex-boyfriend since just before the summer of this year, but since she graduated last year we have to find a replacement, and for James and Fred too.

"I know being picked up by the Montrose Magpies is amazing. Although I am surprised that Roxy went to the Holyhead Harpies, but that has been her favourite team since forever, but she never normally likes playing against Fred." I said to Albus.

He was my closest cousin, out of the whole lot, even more so than Lily, Victoire and Dominique. Albus has been my playmate since birth since our birthdays are about three months apart myself being the oldest out of both of us. We have always been close, even when he got put into Slytherin we still remained close. He comes to hang out with me on occasion, sometimes even spends time with my friends, although I do think that's because he had a crush on my friend Bleu-Belle Thistle before he started dating Verity Robertson a fellow seventh year Slytherin, although it was actually Francesca Longbottom otherwise known as Frankie who had the crush on Albus. I find it hard to keep up with the love interests of my cousin; whether it is the ones that like him or the ones he likes himself

"It might be because she wants to distance herself from her brother, you know?" Albus said to me.

I just nodded in reply; Roxy and Fred's relationship was a difficult one. They loved each other and they were as close as a set of twins can be, complete each other's sentences and they get on really well but the rivalry between them is ridiculous. They always try to outdo each other, and when Fred and James were offered spots of the reserve team of the Montrose Magpies but with no spots for Roxy she was really upset, so she went to the next best team in a league which Aunt Ginny happens to be the Manager for, even during her job at the Daily Prophet as a Quidditch correspondent.

"Rose, you do know who the Head Boy is right?" Albus asked taking me away from my thoughts.

"No why?"

"Because I think you might need to know who it is. Its –"Albus said before he got cut off.

"Rose, sorry about that,"mum said, "we saw some reporters so we had to skirt around them. They follow us all year round, when can't they just leave us be. It's not like everything is already being documented for the whole Wizarding world to see." My mother practically growled. We knew who she was talking about. An elderly reporter who must be at least in her sixties now called Rita Skeeter. She loves to report on those of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin families. Unfortunately it's not even as though we are safe at school, her grandchild Holly Skeeter is a seventh year Hufflepuff, she is practically the gossip queen. She sends her grandmother and her father the gossip that's around school. That's how Witch Weekly found out about mine and Xavier's break-up it hadn't even been a day before it was plastered all over the Gossip Columns of Witch Weekly.

"It's okay mum." I smiled and hugged her hard. I would miss her. It must be so hard to be at home on your own all the time. Ever since dad died it's been hard.

My dad died when I was in my second year of Hogwarts – Hugo was a first year –, He was on a mission with the Auror Department when it happened. A former Death Eater that they were trying to round up managed to disarm and then kill him with the Killing Curse and escaped. Uncle Harry who wasn't there at the time set a team of highly trained Hit Wizards after him. They managed to find him and brought him back to be tried and sentenced to Azkaban. He was sentenced to life by my mother. It's not enough though, it doesn't bring him back. Nothing will.

My mum had to go through a lot of counselling and even had to be medicated. It was horrible. Hugo and I were at school at the time, so the rest of the Weasley's especially my Aunt Ginny were looking out for her. Not well enough though apparently, because my mum tried to commit suicide at one point. She then got committed to St. Mungo's where a team of specially trained Healers helped her get better. She is a lot better now though, but she still attends counselling.

I looked at the time and saw it was quarter to eleven, and my mum had wandered off to talk to somebody. Looking around I saw her talking to Astoria Malfoy. Yes, you're probably wondering as to why my mother is talking to her sworn enemy's wife. Well, you see believe it or not, Astoria is a Healer. She was actually one of the Healers who helped my mum in the first place, through that experience they became friends, and ironically she became friends with Draco Malfoy too. She goes round to their Mansion, they sold the Manor not long after Draco inherited it from his father who was in Azkaban, he then destroyed it along with all the dark artefacts in there and moved himself, his wife and his mother Narcissa to a nicer, newer Mansion in Cornwall, not too far from us in Godric's Hollow actually.

Astoria although Pureblood is actually one of the nicest women you could meet. She doesn't believe in all of the blood supremacy crap that was being said during the second Wizarding war. She actually fought on the side that my parents were fighting for. So when her parents found out they disowned her, her sister Daphne did too. Now however, she is a respectable witch and head of her department at St. Mungo's. She also caused Draco to grow up and fix his reputation. He has done that by becoming the Deputy Head of the Law Department which specialises in sending bad wizards to Azkaban.

Their son however, Scorpius Malfoy, is the bane of my existence. Since Dad passed away we have to spend a lot more time with the Malfoy's because my mum sometimes goes over there to talk to Astoria out of office hours, when she isn't feeling great and spends a bit of time there. Since Draco is the Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement division in the Ministry, he goes in there and covers for her when she needs it.

I sighed, _better get this over with_ , I thought, I headed over to the Malfoy's, Albus in tow, my brother decided to stay with Albus' younger sister Lily.

"Hello Rose, lovely to see you sweetheart. How was your summer?" Astoria Malfoy asked me politely. She was always so polite, and well spoken.

"I'm fantastic thank you Mrs. Malfoy, and my summer was very good thank you. I made Head Girl, so I'm looking forward to that." I said smiling feeling very proud of myself.

Scorpius' younger sister Phoenix then started giggling. She looked to Albus who shrugged.

"You haven't told her yet I take it Al?" Phoenix said with a smile, holding back laughter.

"Nope, didn't get round to it, Nixie thanks." Al looked slightly ashamed.

"Get round to what?" I asked, just as I did I saw Scorpius walking over with his current slag Mitzi Parkinson, she was pretty I grant you but she was as thick as a troll, maybe she was part troll. Her younger sister Missy isn't much better either in all fairness, their half-sister Lorelle Goyle however, is actually quite smart, but she is ugly as sin.

"Oh Weasley, it's so nice to see you, had a good summer I hope. I heard you made Head Girl, guess that means we will be seeing an awful lot of each other this year what with us sharing a dorm and whatnot. See you at the Head's meeting. Bye mum, bye dad, I'll write soon." He said turning to hug his parent's goodbye he then turned to get on the train.

I can't even form a proper sentence and stand there with my mouth open as Scorpius saunters away. Out of all the boys in their seventh year, he was the one that was chosen. Him! He couldn't even put a quill to parchment let alone be a head boy!

I watched as he walked off and onto the train with his little girl toy following after him. I turned to Albus and he started backing away with his hands up in a surrendering posture. I had wished for Albus to be chosen but when he didn't I'd at least hoped for a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, those I could work with… but a Slytherin… that would have been harder to do. Yet even though Leyson knows this and my dislike for Malfoy because of our numerous verbal duels… she doesn't know about many of our actual duels. This is going to be hard.

"I promise you Rosie, I was going to tell you. But so many things happened over the summer it slipped my mind and I tried to tell you earlier but your mum showed up and now this. I'm so sorry." He said quickly.

"You Albus Potter are in deep trouble." I practically growled.

"Now dear, there is no need for that. I doubt Scorpius will cause you that much trouble. He's a good boy." Astoria said smiling. I scoffed and even Phoenix stifled a laugh, the youngest Malfoy's however were not that controlled, the twins Lynx and Lyra Malfoy began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny Lynx, Lyra?" Draco asked.

"They may be okay in front of you guys but normally if there isn't a fight between them within two weeks of school starting then some thing's wrong with them. Making them work together as head students was a death wish waiting to happen, wouldn't be surprised if the school was completely destroyed by the end of the year." Lynx said walking away laughing with Lyra following onto the train Phoenix not far behind them.

"Well, no fighting this year okay Rosie, anyway you should probably get on the train now. Have a great last year my darling. See you soon, I love you," my mum said and hugged me and my brother goodbye.

"Make sure you write Hugo, and make sure your owl gets let out!" mum called after Hugo who just waved his hand in acknowledgement without turning back round.

I shook my head and headed towards the compartment that my friends and I have had since our first year.

Upon entering it I found that my two best friends were there, Bleu-Belle Dove Thistle and Frankie Longbottom, along with Jonathan Wood, Belle's boyfriend and Xavier Shacklebolt my ex-boyfriend fortunately we are still friends though. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were in there too as were Paddy Finnigan and his girlfriend Carmen Adler.

Bleu-Belle was a Metamorphagus just like my cousin-in-law Teddy Lupin is. She is the only one in her family out of four siblings, she keeps saying she was adopted but I doubt it, her younger sister's Fern Raven and Arden Swan would look so much like her if their hair was bright pink. Arden's twin Aspen Jay though looks nothing like any of them, looking more like their father than their mother. Her hair is her favourite colour of pink, a bright magenta colour; her eyes though were a pale blue. If you ever wanted to know what mood Belle was in you always look at her eyes. Pale blue is her happy, excited colour. When she was over worked they turn to a grey type colour, when she's tired more like a silvery colour and when she's angry, the best way to describe that colour is like the colour of thunder clouds. Belle changes her appearance so much it's hard to tell what she actually genuinely looks like, but she tends to go for a more hourglass figure, which I have naturally.

Frankie however, looked very similar to her dad in many ways. She has the dark hair and rounded face, she has long eyelashes which I am very jealous of because she never needs to wear mascara, and her dark brown almond shaped eyes look just like the colour of chocolate. Frankie isn't as skinny as Belle and I, but she has a beautiful figure nonetheless. Unfortunately though, because she does hang around with Belle and I she is the bigger one out of all of us, not by much mind you she's still fit and healthy but that doesn't stop all the bitchy girls and their fat shaming antics. During fourth year Frankie suffered with an eating disorder, she is getting better now after having to be admitted to Mungo's, but she is much better.

"How was your summer Rosie?" Frankie asked me as I walked in the room and hugged me.

"It was great, I made Head Girl." I said smiling, I was super excited.

"You never told me you made Head Girl Rose?" My ex-boyfriend Xavier mentioned.

That's right, I hadn't told him yet. He was away with his mum in Italy for three weeks – to get away from me after we split up just before the summer I suspect – whilst his father was on a mission for the Auror office.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before just now Xav, since you know you ran off to Italy to avoid me all summer and I wasn't going to mention it in a letter. I thought we'd agreed to be friends after things between us ended, yet as soon as schools out you bugger off to Italy for however long." I said with look, we had agreed to stay friends and obviously that was one sided.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Rose. I just needed to get away to get over us." Xavier said to me looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, I felt the same way, just didn't expect you to go half away across Europe to do that." I said with a perfectly sculpted red eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Rose. Anyway, So who is the Head Boy then?" Xavier asked obviously interested.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy." I said sneering, they all knew of my relationship with Malfoy. Yes we got along for the benefit of classes, since we are always paired together because we are the smartest students in the year and because he is my cousin's best friend, but that doesn't mean that we are best friends. In fact, we are nowhere even near being friends.

"Oh no, that's going to be fun sharing a dorm with him Rosie." Belle mentioned.

"Yep, tell me about it, and guess who his new toy is this year."

"I heard it was Diamond Vaisey?" Frankie laughed, Diamond Vaisey was a complete idiot, no wonder she made Slytherin, she was the ditsiest person going.

"I heard it was that Ravenclaw girl Ehren Bates?" Belle added

"Well, I think Ehren was during the summer because I remember seeing her at his manor, and Diamond was in the middle of sixth year. No, he is dating Mitzi Parkinson now, the sixth year Slytherin, or better known as 'the whore of Slytherin'. No wonder he went for her, at least she's an easy lay." I said shaking my head.

"Well, at least you know how to cast a Muffalito charm. You're going to need that on his bedroom door." Lysander said, it was the first time one of the twins had spoken.

"Yeah, good thing I learnt that in third year, I had to use it over the summer because of James and his girlfriend at the time. Urgh." I said cringing that was something no thirteen year old needs to hear.

"Rose, shouldn't you be going to the head meeting, it's half eleven now." Lorcan mentioned.

"Shit, cheers Lorc, I'll see you at the feast guys." I said goodbye but not before giving Belle and Frankie a hug each. Xavier didn't look too pleased to be left out and after he found out that I was sharing a dorm with Scorpius he didn't seem in a very good mood.

Walking down the train towards the front I come across a compartment with a lot of shouting in. I open the door and see Malfoy's siblings Lynx and Lyra along with Phoenix and their cousin Dahlia Greengrass-Page. Keira Finnigan – Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas' daughter – and Hugo and Lily were also sitting in there. Since they were best friends with Phoenix that made sense, however what didn't make sense was the fact that they were all arguing.

"What's going on in here, I could hear you from halfway down the hall." I yelled, so I could be heard over all the raucous.

"Nothing Rose, we just can't agree on something." Hugo said to me.

"This better not be about the annual start of year prank." I said with a smirk. Ever since Victoire and Teddy had been at school well, more Teddy because he started two years before Victoire, the Weasley, Potter and Lupin families would do a start of year prank. The years that were the best were when James, Fred and Roxanne helped since they're the pranking masterminds, now however, it's left down to the younger family members to sort out the prank, and apparently they'd enlisted the help of the Malfoys'.

"Maybe, but you can't get us in trouble. We aren't at school yet." Lily pleaded.

"Look, I may be Head Girl but that prank is tradition, I'm not going to be the one to break it, so when it happens, make sure you all have Plausible Deniability. That includes me, Albus and any other person linked closely to us."

"Don't worry we've got that covered." Phoenix smirked.

"Well, good, and good luck" I said happily as I left them to their planning.

Continuing to walk down the corridor I didn't encounter anything amiss again so once entering the Head compartment I wasn't expecting anything to be wrong.

Once in there however, I saw Scorpius Malfoy with his trousers unbuckled and Mitzi Parkinson pressed against the wall with a pair of panties on the floor. Her head flung back making a hell of a lot of noise. Obviously somebody had remembered a Muffliato spell but not a door locking spell; which doesn't surprise me considering Scorpius' lack of brains.

"What the hell is going on here!" I screeched, even I admit it was an unattractive sound.

Stopping suddenly and stopping what he was doing Scorpius stood back and almost looked pleased that I'd caught them, tucking himself back into his boxers and turning round I blushed as I saw how big he was. _Do not think like that Rose!_

"Mitzi, I think we're done here. I'll see you later." Scorpius said dismissively to her.

"But I wasn't done Scorpius..." she trailed off seeing the look in his eyes.

"Go set you wand on vibrate or something and finish yourself off." He said waving his hand at her. She looked upset but left anyway.

Turning back around to face me, he began to do his buttons of his shirt back up and rearrange his tie.

"Did you like what you saw Weasley?" He said smirking.

"Yes, lovely way to treat your girlfriend _'put your wand on vibrate and finish yourself off'_ yes very classy," I said rolling my eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, I don't give two shits about Parkinson, she is just a good shag. I saw when you looked down at my cock you blushed, never seen one this big?" He said smirking whilst buckling his trousers up drawing attention back to the rather large bulge in his pants.

"Nope, I've seen bigger. I get bigger, I would just rather not have to see yours."

"Uh huh, whatever Weasley, let's get on with this meeting shall we."

"Yes. Oh and Malfoy? It's Granger-Weasley in case you forgot!" I snapped at him. He proceeded to ignore me and my correcting him about my name, and sat down at the desk.

After following suit and sitting down at the desk I noticed a piece of paper with writing on it and a blank piece of paper. Looking down I scanned the piece of paper and saw all the names of the prefects and what extracurricular activities they did, such as Quidditch, Duelling Club or Gobstones Club.

Sorting out who was patrolling with who proved to be difficult. Apparently there was a spell on the piece of parchment that stopped us from being able to do same sex or house pairs. So that left me and Scorpius having to do our rounds together. I very kindly put Hugo and Phoenix together on patrols as well as Lily and Cassius Zabini who she has had a crush on since fifth year.

Once all that was sorted we then began our rounds after duplicating the patrol time table five times and sending them off to school to be placed in the house common rooms for the prefects to look at, they would start their patrols tomorrow, the first nights patrols is always done by the Head students and then some of the faculty. If there are any problems they can switch among themselves with permission granted by either me, Scorpius, the Headmistress or a Head of House.

Once they were sent off Scorpius and I had to patrol the train and then we could head back to our compartments for the last thirty minutes of the train journey.

"Sorry for being rude earlier…" Scorpius said trailing off running his hands through his messy blond hair.

"Yeah, whatever you say Malfoy. I think you should apologise to Parkinson not me, but I doubt you will." I say disbelievingly hoping he will keep quite... no such luck though, as usual.

"So how was your summer, your mum came over a few times but you and Hugo weren't with her?" Scorpius asked politely, my mum went over to the Malfoy's to talk with Astoria and to sort things out to do with work for Draco.

I give him a look that said 'really?' with a raised eyebrow and head slightly tilted. He shrugged.

"I'm just trying to diffuse the tension we have building up. What's the problem with making some small talk? If it gets to personal we can stop. We do have to work together for the rest of the year after all." He said to me with a smirk and a slightly raised eyebrow back at me.

I guess he does have a point.

"Yeah I went to America and France for a couple of weeks with my older cousins Vicki and Nicki, what with their fashion design business Vicki needs to keep up with the latest trends for her V.A. Weasley stores, both Muggle and Wizarding clothes since she caters to Muggleborn's too, so we went to New York first to view the fashion shows there and to Paris afterwards to see them there." I answered Scorpius, not that he would care of course, since he was just making small talk.

"What about Hugo?"

"He was with my Uncle Charlie in Romania studying Dragons." I mentioned.

"Oh that explains the lack of you lot at our Mansion this summer, you normally tag along when your mother comes over to see mine." He said laughing, he obviously knows about my mother's issues with depression since my father's death since his mother treats my mother for it and his father works with her.

We had reached the end of the train and all seemed well, there was a slight queue for the toilets at the end but that was fairly common this time of day because of students changing into their school robes. We continued down towards the toilets when we heard some soft moaning. Looking towards each other went to the toilet on the left hand side and listened carefully for a moment. Yep, there was definitely moaning.

"Alohomora" I said to the door, it instantly clicked open and we pushed it. Standing there pressed up against the wall of the toilet was none other than my cousin Albus with his girlfriend of sorts Verity Robertson.

"Oh really Albus, could you not have waited for another half an hour until we got to the castle." I mumbled, this was not the ideal position to be seeing my cousin and his girlfriend in.

"Well, I guess but I was horny now…" Albus said trailing off with a smirk of his face. Bloody Slytherin's all have that good for nothing smirk, I wonder if it's a requirement or they teach a special class in it?

"I'm going to dock house points from both of you. 20 points each, seems fair doesn't it Malfoy?" I said raising an eyebrow daring him to undermine me.

"Nope, seems fair to me, in all honesty mate it's not something I particularly want to walk into…" He said trailing off as I scoffed at his deliberate attempt at pretending that the same thing didn't happen to him less than an hour ago. He was just lucky I didn't take points from him and Mitzi too.

"Anyway," I say loudly as if to hurry things along, "we're nearly at school. You two better get changed. See you at the feast Albus." I said shaking my head, to my dear half naked cousin. He blushed in a un-Potter like manner and closed the door.

We walked away from the toilets and went our separate ways. We did after all have to get changed into our robes too

I entered my previous compartment with my friends. Lorcan and Lysander were playing exploding snap with Paddy and Carmen. Belle and Frankie were gossiping over a copy of newest edition of Witch Weekly. Xavier and Jonathan weren't in the room, which probably meant they were getting changed.

"Rose, I know he's your cousin but Louis is so hot." Belle said as soon as I sat down beside them, whilst Frankie nodded beside her. Louis was in there modelling some new Wizard Robes for _Madam Malkins Wizard Wear for All Occasions_.

"Seriously guys, that's disgusting. I'm not exactly going to find my cousins attractive am I? At least this isn't as bad as what I had to walk into a second ago." I said under my breath shivering. Belle managed to catch what I said though and raised her eyebrows in question.

"What did you walk into a second ago?" She then asked after I refused to answer her silent question.

"Well, Malfoy and I were doing our rounds and we heard a noise coming from the bathrooms up the other end of the train. So we unlocked the door only to find my cousin Albus hooking up with Verity."

"Seriously? Albus Potter, was having sex on the train?" Paddy asked over hearing what I said.

"Bloke's a boss." Lysander said laughing to himself.

"No, bloke's a douche. I really didn't want to see that first thing in the morning." I mumbled. I was still trying to erase the image from my brain.

"Well this is going to make for an interesting year isn't it then…" Frankie said sighing at the end.

Yes it was. A very interesting year indeed.

* * *

 **I am currently going through this with a BETA Reader to improve it and from Chapter 5 they will be fresh new EDITED chapters!**

 **I would like to thank my BETA Reader Cara who writes under the pen name of Conscience-Artist, Please go read her stories! She has however forgotten her info for that account so she is now writing under the Pen Name of formallyknownasconscienceartis and she should have a few chapters to a new story added on there soon!**

 **Also we are both on Tumblr so if you wish to keep up with some info about both our stories I am under: Lovealwayswinsintheend**

 **and Cara is under: Weheartscorose**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bekah x**


	2. Marriage Law! You've Got To Be Kidding!

Chapter 2 - Marriage Law?! You've Got To Be Kidding Me!

Scorpius POV

* * *

After my encounter with Rose Weasley, the train ride was pretty dismal. Entering the Slytherin compartment I saw Darius Zabini who had been my best friend since we were in nappies. Since my father and Zabini's father, Blaise, were best friends after the war, Blaise had no involvement in the goings on with Voldemort and like my father he was let off with a warning for his Pureblood views, which he has obviously since changed as Darius' mother was a half-blood who was in the same year as my father and Blaise.

My group of friends consists of Darius, Albus Potter, Gerard Greengrass-Page – who happened to be my cousin on my mother's side, my Auntie Daphne's son – Ezra Pucey and myself; we occasionally hung around with some of the Slytherin girls, Samantha Nott who is Gerard's girlfriend, Verity and Esmeralda Slughorn. Esmeralda was the on and off again girlfriend of Darius, but since she was best friends with Sam and Verity she would be there when they were or if she was having a tiff with Darius, for which she would still come over and use this time to send dirty looks at him.

Anyway, since Mitzi had buggered off back to her compartment – finally, geez she was annoying – I could finally relax and think about the fact that I'd be sharing a dorm room with Weasley. I'm not excited per se, it's more because I like to irritate her that I am beginning to think that this is a great opportunity. You see mine and Rose's relationship is a difficult one. We both love to hate each other. That's the best way to describe it.

Once in the compartment we stayed there for another 30 odd minutes just talking about the recent articles in the _Daily Prophet_ about potential for a new law being brought out to stop the supposed purebloods becoming more and more interbred and the children dying from genetic defects, we were just discussing it before we pulled up to Hogsmeade station.

Once there Albus, Darius, Gerard, Samantha, Ezra and I all managed to grab one coach. I looked towards the front of the coach before getting inside and saw something pulling it, normally throughout the rest of the years it's been pulled magically or so I thought; now it was pulled by a skeletal black horse with reptile like features and leathery wings. I stood there looking at it for a second before Albus saw me looking.

"Who'd you see die Scorp?" He asked me

"What do you mean?" I hadn't told anybody about what had happened over the summer.

"It's a Thestral, they can only be seen by those who have seen death and have accepted it," Albus said knowingly.

"Can you see them?" I asked quietly.

"No. But my dad, mum, aunts, uncles and Rose can." He said solemnly.

"How can Rose see them?" I queried

"I think that's her story to tell. How can you see them?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My grandfather Lucius passed away over the summer in Azkaban, we were all told to say our goodbyes to him, so being the only child he ever got to meet, me and my father went there to say goodbye along with my grandma Cissy and he passed away not long after we got there." I wasn't sad over it, I was never that close to him in all fairness and my other siblings never saw him anyway, as soon as he found out that my oldest sister was born he disowned my father until they had me three years later and then when they had Phoenix he was so angry, he believed that only male heirs should be born to the Malfoy line to carry on the bloodline. Since then my father and mother have barely visited. My grandmother visited him every couple of weeks since that was all the Ministry allowed her, sometimes she would bring me with her, sometimes she would go on her own.

I finally got into the coach and the Thestral began moving, everybody was still talking about their holidays and how this year was going to be awful since it's our N.E.W.T year. The only bonus for me this year is that fact I don't have to share a dorm room any more I get my own common room and own room.

Getting out of the coach and going into the Great Hall was more effort than it was worth, children of all ages running around greeting friends they didn't get to see on the train who were at different house tables. Looking around currently I saw Albus had gone over to the Ravenclaw table to say hello to a Scamander twin, I never remember which is which anyway. He also happened to say hello to my sister Phoenix and the twins Lynx and Lyra before he left to come back over to the Slytherin table which is at the far end of the hall. Ravenclaw is the next table over with Gryffindor next to it and then Hufflepuff at the other far end of the room.

Looking over towards the Gryffindor table I spot Rose sitting there with her friends laughing at something the metamorphagus one said, I believe her name is Bella or something. It's as if she can feel somebody watching her because she looks around and spots me looking a scowls, so to annoy her further I wink at her. She goes bright red whether that is through embarrassment or anger I will never know.

Everybody who was not at their house table goes back to it as the double doors at the front open with Professor Longbottom leading in all the firsties. The stall with the Sorting Hat stands at the front of the room and everybody is silent waiting for it to sing.

"You may just see a dusty old hat,

But I am here to tell you where you belong,

So trust me whilst you sit on this stall,

Because I assure you I am never wrong;

You may not agree with my choice,

But I see qualities you may not know,

For I look into your mind,

And notice the traits that it may show;

You may belong to Gryffindor,

Where they are Chivalrous and brave,

They also value nerve and daring,

To make sure they never cave;

You may be a Hufflepuff,

The house with the most kindness and patience,

For they value loyalty and dedication,

And they are beyond gracious;

If Ravenclaw is the house for you,

Knowledge, wit and intelligence is what they measure,

For only the smartest enter this house,

And they of course will be a treasure;

Or maybe you are better suited to Slytherin,

They are cunning and resourceful,

Driven by ambition to succeed above all,

They do what they need and are never remorseful;

So put me on your Head!

And trust you are in safe hands and don't be scared,

For I am the Sorting Hat,

And I always come prepared."

Once it had finished its song everybody clapped, even be it half-heartedly, and the sorting began.

"Barnes, Sarah" Professor Longbottom called. A small girl with short brown hair walked up to the stall and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted. Sarah immediately got down and walked over to her house table.

"Barnes, Sloan"

"Ravenclaw!" The hat said.

"Well, that's obviously a pair of twins been split up again. It's going to be like the Scamander twins all over again." Albus said from beside me.

"Let's just hope they don't make as much trouble as the Scamander twins. You know how many detentions they got last year, although, nobody can beat James and Fred's record detentions they got during sixth year." I said snickering. Albus was the 'good' brother, by all accounts. It's not that he's a brownnoser, it's just he is better at not getting caught, he also isn't much of a prankster, he just causes trouble in general.

The sorting continued on with a hell of a lot more students. We had a Boswell and a Carrow join the ranks of the Slytherin of course.

After about 40minutes, we were finally dwindling down to the last of the new firsties.

"Weasley, Tobias" Longbottom called, although he seemed slightly confused.

"Weasley? There's more of you lot?" I asked turning to Albus.

"Yeah, they're my Uncle Charlie's kids from Romania. They've been living there since they were born and they got accepted into Hogwarts so Uncle Charlie and his wife Corina decided that they'd move here." Albus whispered as he watched his younger cousin Tobias walk up to the sorting hat. He didn't have the standard ginger hair of the Weasley family; he had dark brown more like auburn hair similar to his cousin Roses' hair.

"Okay, have any of you ever met them before this year because you have never mentioned them nor have they ever been to the Burrow when I was there." I asked still watching the boy sitting on the stall; it was taking an awfully long time to sort him.

Finally the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" at the top of its lungs and off walked Tobias to an ecstatic Ravenclaw house.

"Weasley, Adelina-Grace" Professor Longbottom said.

"There are two!" I whisper yelled.

"Yes now shut up."

"Ravenclaw." The hat shouted, there was obviously no doubt about the sister being sorted.

And finally Daniel Whittard was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Headmistress Leyson then stood up and went to the podium in front of the teachers table and began speaking.

"Welcome new students and welcome back to old students. I just have a few rules to let you know of.

"First, Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are band. Anybody caught with any in their possession will be given detention.

"Second, The Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, unless you are serving detention under supervision of a professor.

"Third, The black lake is not a swimming pool please do not use it as such.

"And Lastly, this is not a rule, but can all students 17 and over please stay after dinner, and can the Head Boy and Girl come up here afterwards also.

"Thank you and good evening." Professor Leyson said.

The food appeared and people began to fill their plates.

"I wonder why she wants students 17 and older to say behind?" Albus asked around some chicken he was eating.

"I don't know but I guess we will find out soon." I say delicately cutting up my piece of chicken. The differences between Albus and I was pretty obvious. He had a huge family, I had two cousins, his parents show him affection, my parents don't tend to show us an abundance of affection, I eat my food like a civilised human being, Albus eats his like a Neanderthal. Yet we were the best of friends and had been since our first day at Hogwarts.

The meal went by relatively quickly, and soon the younger prefects were showing the first years to the common room. Students 17 and older stayed behind and were gathered onto the two middle tables by instruction of Headmistress Leyson.

Not long after two Ministry Officials came out of one of the side rooms. Along with my father and Roses' mother Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Rose and I looked at one another and then headed down to the front of the Hall. Once there the adults all turned to greet us.

"Rose, Scorpius, nice to see the both of you." Draco Malfoy said with a smirk. He was obviously making a joke since he saw me not even six hours ago.

"Mr Malfoy, Mum, what are you doing here?" Rose asked, never one to beat around the bush.

"Well sweetheart, it's rather unfortunate but we can't allow you to know so if you both go sit down you will be hearing it from us in a moment." Mrs Granger-Weasley said with an unhappy look crossing her eyes.

We nodded and headed back to the table, we had barely sat down before Headmistress Leyson commanded our attention again.

"Okay, I gathered you all here by request of the Ministry. The Ministry has done a lot of research and has concluded that even though our numbers in the Wizarding World have indeed increased, we have not increased enough to keep the bloodlines fresh, which is producing more Squibs. To rectify the issue the Law Enforcement branch was drafted in because of an old Pureblood Law around arranged marriages. This has been modified so that any blood-status can participate if above the age of 17 but under the age of 21, for now at least." Leyson said looking around at the current student body.

All of the students were sitting there pretty shocked including myself. So what she is basically telling us is that because of the devastation of the war had on our overall population and that more Squibs are being born, they have brought in a way to make sure every child born is a magical one.

"The way this works is by mixing blood status groups so to allow the gene pool to become more diverse and to produce magical offspring. I will now hand you over to Mrs Granger-Weasley for more information."

"What Headmistress Leyson said is true. We are arranging marriages for people between the ages of 17 and 21. How we are going to do this is, we are going to provide you with a questionnaire about yourself to which you must answer honestly. The questionnaire is magical so if you write down an incorrect answer it will glow bright red and will delete the answer you gave so that you can write the correct one. Once finished send it back to the Ministry of Magic whereby it will then be analysed and you will be paired with your partner." Mrs Granger-Weasley told us. My father then stepped forward and then finished the speech.

"However, if you already are in a relationship they must be disbanded. You may write down your current partner but you may not have any guarantees that the person you are with will be your chosen partner. How partners are chosen is to do with the questionnaire but also at the Choosing Ceremony, since there may be more than one suitable partner for each person the Choosing Chalice then comes into effect. How this works is each Male will be called up in Alphabetical Order, by year, and then paired with a Female of the same year group who is most suitable to them in personality. This is done by getting the Male to prick his finger with a needle and putting a drop of blood within the Choosing Chalice, and the person who is deemed your most likely partner, her name will shoot out of the Chalice and you will then be magically bonded. Magical Bonds are hard to break and therefore are permanent, so please if placed with somebody you do not like, give it a chance, it would not have chosen you two to be together if it didn't think you would cope." My father finished off.

"Once Bonded, you will then be moved to the Ministry Starter Estate to begin life with your husband and wife, you will need to provide a child within the first two years of marriage. Once a child is provided, you will then be allowed to leave the Ministry Starter Estate to begin a life as a family wherever you wish, you are however allowed to stay on the Estate for as long as you wish. The Bonding Ceremonies will start in April and end in May. It is all done in one single day, for each graduated year, and they will already be living on the Ministry Starter Estate by the time you graduate. Good Luck" Mrs Granger-Weasley said, she waved her wand and questionnaires then flew towards us. "You are not required to fill them out now, you can fill them out in your own time, however they must be completed and sent back to the Ministry by the 29th September to be ready for the Monday to get analysed." Everybody put their questionnaires in their robe pockets without even looking at them. I looked across to Ezra who seemed to look at the paper with disgust "What?" he said, "Are you accustomed to being treated like a dog used for breeding?"

Once that was done we were dismissed and Rose and I headed towards our private Dorms in silence after saying goodbye to our friends.

Rose and I walked in silence down the corridor where our dorm was. She held on tightly to the paper I assumed was in the pocket she had her hand in and stared straight ahead with her lips pursed.

"Are you ok, Weasley?" I asked, I had to share a dorm with her I should at least make the effort to make small talk.

She continued to ignore me until we reached our dorm.

Once there we just sat in front of the fire not even taking notice of our common room, just thinking silently.

I had never in my seven years seen Rose Weasley so quiet; she kept staring at the fire with her hands wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on them. It was very rare to have a silent Rose Weasley and against the light of the fire I could see the flecks of red through her hair auburn hair. She seemed so transfixed on the fire I didn't dare bother her.

I couldn't believe what we were just told. I'm a kid, I'm not husband material! Nobody's going to want to marry the son of a known death eater!

Jesus, I'm going to be married in eight months.

To a complete stranger! For all intents and purposes anyway!

And I'm going to be a father in at least two years!

A father!

I've never even held a baby before!

I continued my internal rant and headed up to my bedroom, leaving Granger-Weasley in the common room. Sitting on my four poster bed staring at the ceiling all I could think about was this new Law, running my hands through my messy blond hair to try and calm my nerves.

We were going to have to get married by the end of the year. Possibly to somebody we barely know or even do not like, and are expected to have children with these people within a two year time limit!

Oh Crap.

* * *

 **HELLO READERS!**

 **Thank You for choosing this story to read, and have now gone onto the next Chapter.**

 **Please make sure to Review this Story!**

 **Reviews make me happy and make me write faster.**

 **Okay that's a lie, they won't make me write faster, I'll write as fast as I possibly can, but they do make it worth while!**

 **So please REVIEW!**

 **Thank You for Reading!**

 **StupendousMysticWerewolf!**


	3. The Amortentia Potion

Chapter 3 - The Amortentia Potion

Rose POV

* * *

Once I woke up from my disrupted sleep from last night, a gathered my school belongings for the day and went about getting dressed. Once I'd showered and gotten ready, including make-up and doing my hair into rippling waves that just sit down my back.

I shove all my books and pieces of parchment into my bag, with one piece lingering on the desk. It stares up at me and I try to ignore it, however, it would be better to just get it out of the way.

I sit at my desk and gather the parchment and some ink and a quill.

I stare at the piece of paper on the desk. How could one piece of paper be responsible for my future I had spent so many years trying to perfect? Now it was like all the grades and effort put into studying were for waste when this piece of paper was going to determine a big chunk of my life for me. It was like if I touched it, it would burn my hand. I didn't want to do it but I got on with it anyway

" **This Questionnaire is to be completed by 31** **st** **of September to be sent back to the Ministry as soon as completed.**

 **This must be filled out with black ink. Only true answers will show on the parchment. It will glow bright red and remove the previous answer if it is the wrong one. The Questionnaire consists of 20 questions.**

 **Full Name:-**

 **Age:- DOB:-**

 **Blood Status:-**

 **Current Relationship Status:-**

 **What do you find are your best attributes?**

 **Are you more of a City or Country person?**

 **What colour best describes your personality and why?**

 **What are the most important things you're looking for in a person?**

 **What do you like to do for fun?**

 **Are you a Night Owl or an Early Bird?**

 **What book are you reading at the moment, if you are reading a book?**

 **What kind of music do you like?**

 **What song best sums you up?**

 **What would you take with you on a deserted island?**

 **What is the most reckless thing you've ever done?**

 **What makes you laugh?**

 **What is your favourite meal?**

 **What is the most adventurous thing you've ever done?**

 **Do you have a party trick? If you do please explain.**

 **Exploring or Lazing on the beach?**

 **If you were granted three wishes by a Genie, what would they be and why?**

 **What is your best joke?**

 **What is the best or cheesiest chat up line you have used or heard?"**

I read through the questions. I guess some of those would tell you who would be better suited to whom. I began filling in my information. I turned to look at the clock and saw I only had twenty minutes to get down to the Hall for breakfast and then down to the dungeons for Potions. I guess I could answer the questions later.

Heading down the stairs to my private common room, I finally take some notice on how it looks; it's a mix between gold, silver, green and red. There were two single arm chairs in front of the fire, one green, and one red. There was a fantastic desk over one side of the room in the half that was split into a miniature library. I would definitely be doing my homework over there.

After having a little mooch around, and finding bell to summon a house elf from the kitchen – my mother would hate that - I went down to the great hall. It didn't take me as long to get there as I thought it would, since now I'm not in a tower. I headed over towards my friends in the middle of Gryffindor table, and all of them looked a bit worse for wear.

"You guys okay?" I asked which cause a few to groan.

"No, we decided to have a drink last night, all the 17 year olds and we got slightly carried away." Jonathan Wood said, although he seemed the best out of all of them, apart from of course Belle, who took a lot of effort to get drunk due to her metamorphagus genes.

"Well it serves you right! It's not for another eight months yet until our lives are officially over, may as well enjoy this whilst we can." I say, fortunately I'm not one of the people who are currently in relationships and have to 'disband' them as Mr Malfoy said. I don't envy them at all.

Reaching down and grabbing a toasted bagel I put some patè on it and then stood up to head to Potions. Professor Jex was a fairly nice woman but since she was the head of Slytherin house she was also very strict when it came down to lateness.

"I'm heading to potions whose coming?" I asked Belle raised her hand and stood up as did Frankie, Lysander and Jonathan, Xavier didn't get high enough marks he only managed to get an Acceptable but you needed at least an Exceeds Expectations to be able to continue potions to N.E.W.T Level. But since I already knew that I wanted to work with Potions, this and Herbology were the only subjects that I absolutely needed, the others were just as a backup in case my desired career fails to take off.

Belle grabbed an apple before leaving and shoved it into her bag, knowing she would get hungry between now and lunch. Always eating that girl, never putting on any weight, not that you'd know of course she'd just morph it away. We all walked down to the dungeons in relative silence.

Once there we stood in silence until the rest of the class turned up. Scorpius, Albus, Gerard, Darius, Samantha and Esmeralda showed up from the Slytherin's.

He stayed quiet and didn't seem to want to push me to talk about how I was feeling about the new Law… for the minute at least. For that I was grateful. I will never admit this to him but I quite liked us sitting together quietly giving each other some comfort just from being there and was slightly disappointed when he got up and left without even saying goodnight. I guess he just didn't want to break the silence but still, I would have liked him to stay.

Professor Jex come into the classroom and sits down on top of her desk, considering she is a professor you'd think she'd sit behind it but she never does. She waits for her NEWT Level students to sit down and then begins the class.

"Today students we will be making some advanced level potions. Each pair will have a different potion, which of course means that you will be on your own. These are your pairs" She says pointing at the blackboard and names appeared next to one another.

'Malfoy – Weasley

Potter – Nott

Zabini – Thistle

Wood – Slughorn' and the list goes on. Of course Malfoy and I would get paired together.

I grumble and mutter to myself as I move over to Malfoy's table.

"Now, the potions you will now make will be next to your names…" Professor Jex then waves her wand again at the board.

'Malfoy – Weasley – Amortentia

Potter – Nott – Felix Felicis

Zabini – Thistle – Draught of Living Death

Wood – Slughorn – Veritaserum

Scamander – Skeeter – Wolfsbane

Greengrass-Page – Dolling – Skele-Grow

Pucey – Longbottom – Hate Potion'

"Some of these potions will take longer than others, once you have finished your potion I need you to write me a two foot essay on the pros and cons of these potions. You may begin."

I opened my Potions book open to the Amortentia Potion and began by putting my cauldron on the heater. Malfoy also had his book open and went to get the ingredients for the potion.

We managed to get about half way through before we were at each other's throats. It said to slice the rose petals that went into the potion but I decided to finely chop them.

"That's not what it says to do Weasley," he practically hisses at me.

"Just trust me Malfoy, it'll speed up the process of the potion," I sigh back like he's some simpleton.

"Okay, but if you mess this up I'm going to hex you to the moon and back Weasley." He growled at me.

I added the finely chopped rose petals and then lowered the heat on the potion to counterbalance the fact I'd finely chopped them. After that I noticed the potion turning a beautiful lilac colour which meant all we needed to do was add the Ashwinder Eggs and then it'd turn to the right colour.

We could already smell faintly the smell of the things we find most attractive. For example, I smelt the aroma of many flowers merged together like you would have in a greenhouse, the smell of a burning fire, the smell of sandalwood aftershave… and the smell of the Quidditch pitch.

Nobody I was close to wore sandalwood aftershave, so who did? I was wracking my brains for who smelt like that when Malfoy leaned closer to me and added the Ashwinder Egg and then I noticed it, Malfoy smelt like sandalwood. Oh Circe I'm attracted to the smell ofMalfoy.

But I can't be. I was mulling this over in my head when Professor Jex comes over to inspect our potion.

"Oh you've finished it already, it looks fantastic, yes. I smell wild flowers, the ocean, wet dogs and car petrol fumes." She said nodding. Malfoy and I just looked at one another as they are a very odd combination of smells.

"Professor, why do you smell those particular smells?" Malfoy asked politely.

"Well, I'll tell you why I smell those if both of you tell me what you two smell?" She said with a raised eyebrow, we both nodded.

"I can smell, the fresh smell of flowers in a greenhouse, the smell of a burning fire, sandalwood aftershave and the Quidditch Pitch." I said blushing profusely, damn my Weasley genes. Professor Jex smiled at me and then turned to Malfoy.

"And you Mr Malfoy?" Professor Jex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can smell, lavender and rose shampoo, the smell of the grounds in the summer by the lake, the smell of new parchment and chocolate frogs." Malfoy said blushing slightly too.

Wasn't my shampoo lavender and rose scented…

"Well thank you for answering, now, the reason I smell those particular scents is because it's how I met my husband. He's a Muggleborn wizard, so he knows about muggle things. I was out one summer afternoon walking my two dogs, through a meadow that happened to lead onto a beach, so I went onto the beach and my two dogs ran off and into the ocean, it just so happened that my future husband was sitting on the beach reading something for work. My dogs barrelled into him without a care in the world and headed off into the ocean, never minding that they knocked all the papers from his hands. I ran over to help him get them, and he just scrambled to get them. I noticed one of the headlines was about the vote for the new Minister for Magic, once I realised he was a wizard to I summoned all of his belongings over to me and handed them back. We got to talking about things and then he headed back to his car, but not before offering to drive me and my wet dog's home." Professor Jex said with a huge smile on her face. She looked so happy.

"That's a lovely story Professor. Does the potion always refer to who you are in love with or just smells that appeal to you?" Malfoy said.

"Well, that's something that the department of mysteries is still trying to find out. We cannot be sure as to whether it shows what we like to smell or things that are associated with the one person we do love. However, I will admit, the smell of wet dog is not the most appealing." Professor Jex said laughing as she walked off to inspect some more of the potions.

Malfoy and I just sat there waiting for the class to be dismissed both in our own thoughts.

So Professor Jex doesn't like the smell of wet dog – but then again who does – but that's what she smells when she inhales Amortentia, which means it must be smells that you associate with the person you are attracted to not necessarily the smells that you prefer to smell.

I wonder what everybody else smells when they breath in this particular potion.

"Would anybody else like to take a whiff of the Amortentia?" Professor Jex asked, a few looked slightly dubious at first but Albus was the first to trudge over.

Albus bent over the potion and sniffed. He smiled to himself slightly then walked away.

"What did you smell Mr Potter?" The Professor asked intrusively.

"I smelt the greenhouses, strawberry bubble-gum, and a summer breeze and blueberry pie." He said smiling, but Albus hates blueberry pie…

Before she could ask who he thought it might be the bell went for the end of class, disappointing some people because they wanted to smell who their true love might be.

Having a free period I walked around the grounds of the school, mainly towards the Lake, there was a lovely Willow tree that I loved to sit under and read down there, it was my quiet place, however, a lot of my family knew about this one so I had a few dotted around the school for if I wanted to escape.

Sitting by the lake with my legs crossed in front of me in silence with a light breeze blowing over me sending my curly waist length red hair back over my shoulders, made me remember that this is the last year being here. It's sad really, once I leave here there is nothing protecting me from anything that happens outside of this school.

Mulling that over in my head I failed to notice somebody walk by the lake also in thought, I should have noticed the bright blond hair but I failed to comprehend who it was.

Lost in my own thoughts I sat down by the lake until it was dark, realising that I had missed my classes and dinner I headed straight up to my dorm room muttering to myself at how much of an idiot I am for smelling Malfoy in the Amortentia potion, I got changed into some pyjamas and then tried to get to sleep.

But all I could smell was sandlewood.

* * *

 **Make Sure to Review!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them

Chapter 4 - Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them

Scorpius POV

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the whole Amortentia incident and Rose and I hadn't spoken a word to one another. It seemed like she was avoiding me. She skipped classes for the rest of Monday and I didn't see her until Tuesday morning, by which time her entire family – that were still residing at Hogwarts at least – were absolutely fuming at her for disappearing, they had looked everywhere and couldn't find her at all.

Even I was roped into helping.

Turns out, she was still by the Lake but had cast a Disillusionment charm on herself so that nobody could find her. It was easier than walking to the Slytherin Dorm and stealing Al's Invisibility Cloak like she usually does.

Her friends were not pleased with her and neither were Al and Lily, Hugo however, wasn't all that bothered. He was used to this sort of behaviour so he knew she'd turn up sooner or later, although he was betting on her being in the Library. His reasoning was she would go somewhere warm and secluded to be on her own. Which made sense, but if she was avoiding people, why would you go to the first place they'd look... That's right, you wouldn't since logic dictates that you'd avoid the obvious places which is exactly what she did. Weasley didn't always use logic so I was very surprised by the fact that she did for once Frankie then suggested to Al once Rose had turned up to write to James about getting the Marauders Map, so that if anything like this happened again, we could just look on there to find the person – as long as they were on Hogwarts grounds that was. How she knew about it was a mystery, but she did.

He wrote to James and he sent it the next morning citingwhy he didn't know why he had it in the first place. That went straight into Al's trunk along with his Invisibility Cloak.

Once everybody had gotten over Rose's disappearing act they left her be, which is why now I'm heading down to the Lake for some peace and quiet on a Thursday morning wondering what the hell is happening. I still hadn't come to terms with the fact that the Love Potion obviously thinks I have feelings towards Rose of all people let alone that she disappeared for nearly a whole day and I was inwardly freaking out, trying to make some form of sense about our shared predicament.

I sat on the platform just looking out over the lake. I was sitting there for about 10minutes before I noticed Hagrid head over to the lake. He threw in something large and a giant tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed it making me jump.

"Sorry Malfoy didn't see yeh there. Yeh okay Malfoy? Seem a bit outta sorts," Hagrid asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hagrid… Actually, can I ask you something?" I said turning towards Hagrid leaning over the platform edge.

"Sure go ahead," Hagrid said nodding.

"Where are the Thestral's kept?" I said randomly looking anywhere but Hagrid's sad face.

"Ah Malfoy, sorry abou' yer loss. Guessin' you saw em on the way in aye?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see them, you know. I want to know why you can only see them after death…" I said trailing off.

"Some people say it's 'cause people need to see somethin' beau'iful after they've seen somethin' horrific… I can take you to em if you want?" Hagrid said with a smile, I think he was trying to cheer me up, It's a weird way to try and cheer somebody up but what the hell, if it helps get my mind of certain things to hell with it, let's go see some Thestrals.

"Yeah please Hagrid." I said back standing and following him to the Forbidden Forest.

"Jus' gotta stop off at meh hut firs' Malfoy," He shouted back heading over there anyway, I just continued walking towards the forest at a slower pace, he caught up with me fairly quickly and I began following him again.

Not long after we reached a paddock but continued past it once I saw it was a herd of Unicorns.

"There is abou' 30 Unicorn's in this herd nearly one o' the biggest in Europe, the Thestrals are pretty close at soon to be 24," Hagrid said walking straight past the Unicorns paddock which basically was just a picket fence was surrounding an abundance of trees with a couple of access gates dotted around.

We continued walking for another couple of minutes before we reached a darker section of the forest. I heard them before I could see them, their wings flapping around.

"They 'ave great senses, they've heard meh since before we reached the Unicorns," Hagrid said smiling; he obviously likes the Thestral's too.

We reached the paddock not long after and entered the gate, he began pointing out certain ones.

"That one there is called Thantos; she is the leader o' the herd," Hagrid said looking at a slightly older looking Thestral.

"Who's that one over there?" I said pointing at the one I recognised from pulling my coach, the reason I recognised her was because she had a chunk out of her left wing.

"Oh tha' is Kali and next to her the pregnant mare is Lila her daughter, and Lila's mate Viduus is over there. Was she the one to pull yeh carriage 'ere?"

"Yeah she was. Can I stroke her?"

"Yeah, figured yeh'd say tha', so I brough' this." He said reaching into a satchel that I didn't noticed he had a pulled out a big slab of raw meat, he handed me it and told me to throw it to Kali.

I threw it to her and to my great surprise she gobbled it up straight away, sharing some with her pregnant daughter. She then came over to see if we had anymore and I reached out to stroke her, she was surprisingly smooth, stroking her long mane and her muzzle she closed her eyes and huffed. I blew on her nose slightly remembering from when I was younger and my mother took me and Phoenix whilst she was pregnant with the twins to a farm, the farmer said if you blow on their noses and they blow back it means they like you.

Not knowing how true it was I did it anyway.

Kali blew back some air at me and lifted her nose to get me to stroke her more. I took an instant liking to her, mainly because she was the first Thestral that I had seen, but also because she just had a beautifully friendly nature.

"I don't understand how you guys get such a bad reputation… except of course only being able to be seen after somebody has seen and accepted death."

"Don' help tha' they are attracted ter the smell o' blood neither," Hagrid mumbled under his breath in answer, I just shrugged, that didn't matter, they eat meat, of course they're going to be attracted by the smell of blood.

We stayed there for another 10 minutes before Hagrid went all teacher on me and said it's getting close to my next lesson – we had been here during my free period and the first break – so we head back out of the forest.

I had a double lesson of Transfiguration so I hurried to that since the teacher is Professor Boot who also happens to be Deputy Head of the school, so he is fairly strict on students who happen to be late to class.

I manage to get there just in time before he stepped out of his office and entered the class room, the only free seat however was next to Rose's friend Belle who hated me, I might have something to do with the fact that I used to call her Bella…

"Good afternoon class, right now I know we had a double lesson Tuesday morning, but I wanted to see how everybody faired. Now that I know everybody's strengths and weaknesses I have put in seating plan into effect so that those who are more confident can work together and not have somebody drag them down or them just carry the weaker person along. Please can everybody come up here and see where you will be sitting for the rest of the year please." Professor Boot said to which I moaned quietly. I knew who I'd be sitting next to simply because we are the smartest in the year. I went up to check anyway and just as I suspected it said;

Scorpius Malfoy – Rose Weasley – Back seat to the left

So I moved over towards the back seat, obviously we are back there since he feels like we won't need as much help as some others who are to sit near the front. The next two hours weren't too bad, we had to try and transfigure a mouse into a needle, because, of course we're going to need to do that in the future…

Rose and I managed to do it within about two minutes of one another so we were both awarded 10 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively.

The rest of the lesson was spent doing nothing once we had accomplished it a few times. I leaned back in my chair and put my hands behind my head. I watched Weasley as she twirled her wand between her fingers. I had never noticed the different colours in her hair. Or the way she set out the notes when she wrote. Bullet points and headings before every new sub-subject. I am snapped out of my daze when Rose decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"What do you think about this whole Marriage Law, Malfoy?" She whispered to me, everybody else was still concentrating on trying to turn a mouse into a needle with little success.

"Well, if it gets me out of having to marry Venus Zabini then I'm all for it. That girl is a total bitch," I said mumbling, nobody knew of my arranged marriage to the youngest Zabini which now by the looks of things was cancelled, thank god.

"You were arranged to be married?" Rose whisper yells obviously shocked. Rose's face was a picture of pure disbelief, mouth open in shock and eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes Weasley, it's not uncommon with Purebloods, which is why this Law was brought into effect in the first place. But yes, I was arranged to be married to Venus, now I'm not."

"But you have sex with everything that moves and has a pulse with boobs," she said smirking.

"Yes... Point being?" I said smirking back.

"Point being is that if you're arranged to be married wouldn't you save yourself for your future Wife?"

"Why would I do that? We don't love each other nor would we ever; she's slept with her fair share of Wizards, Rose. I don't see why I need to be a Saint when she quite clearly isn't. It was never going to last anyway. She had already mentioned to my sister – idiotically, like my sister wouldn't tell me – that if we got married and no love grew between us, she would just sleep around with other people. She wouldn't care, she's such a bitch she wouldn't think twice about it."

"At least now you don't have to get married to that complete witch now aye Malfoy. Everything has a silver lining." Rose said with a smirk and laughing. "But I would have thought that you wouldn't have cared if the same rules would have applied to you. If she could sleep with other people then that is good for you, isn't it? I'm sure you have a few people lined up that you would want to sleep with."

"Yes, I guess it does. What about you Weasley?" I ask interested.

"I don't like the idea of not knowing who I'll marry, but if I don't like them I can always come to an arrangement with my 'husband' similar to what Venus was going to do with you however, it would be mutual otherwise I wouldn't do it. We have to get married and provide a child, it doesn't say it has to be a child from the person whom you're married to… As long as it's a mutual decision then if we both find somebody else to love then that's what happens. I do hope that we learn to love one another though." She said honestly. I would never have thought that Weasley would have condoned cheating…

"I'm surprised Weasley."

"Yeah, me to Malfoy. Everybody here deserves to marry for love, not for procreation. I just hope that some people find love from this. Otherwise it will be a waste of time with every marriage being unfaithful to one another and being in loveless marriages," she mumbles to herself.

"I agree," I say. I hope to find love from this. Granted being a Malfoy means I can be hard to love, the connotations that come with my name making it harder for people. I'm just hoping I get paired with somebody who can see past my name.

"Guaranteed though, I get paired with somebody who just wants to be with a Weasley. You don't know how hard it is with a name like Weasley or Potter or even Granger to live up to. We are famous. The paparazzi are crawling round every family member 21 and younger to see who they'll be marrying. We are practically a zoo exhibit," she sighed.

"Yeah, same boat here Weasley. I'm a Malfoy, whoever has to get married to me will be taking the Malfoy name and the awfulness that comes along with being associated with Death Eaters and Dark Arts. My father has tried so hard to rid those feelings and associations, but it'll take a lot more than sending some stray Death Eaters to prison. I feel for the poor Witch who has to take on the name Malfoy without being able to prepare for it."

I sigh, this was getting awfully deep for a conversation taking place in a room full of people trying to change mice into needles.

Rose was quiet for the rest of the lesson contemplating what I said I think.

Transfiguration finished before we realised and we headed to lunch, Rose walked with her friends and I walked with Albus. Sitting at the Slytherin table eating some pasta and salad I looked over to Rose who was laughing at something one of her many friends said. The way her face lit up when she laughed and how happy she looked, she caught my eye and continued smiling. I averted my gaze and went back to eating.

I wish I could make her laugh like that. Even though being friends with Albus and by association her, she never seemed to find me all that funny, she giggled sometimes but never full on laughed and threw her hair back.

Last lesson today was double charms which went by particularly quickly, Professor Flitwick had us doing half theory half practical lesson today. I was barely concentrating though and thinking about my earlier conversation with Rose… We were both in the same boat. Whoever married either of us was either going to love the fact or hate it. The amount of attention they would get for getting married to a Malfoy or a Weasley would either set them up to fail or to succeed.

The only person who would be okay with being able to deal with the last name Malfoy would have to be a strong willed, self-assured and confident person who more than likely had already learned to deal with the stigma having an infamous last name to live up to.

Thinking through people in our year group of women who fit that description the only person who sprang to mind was the red head in question.

Let's just hope the Choosing Ceremony doesn't put me with somebody who couldn't handle the pressure.

* * *

 **A.N:- Hello, thanks for reading.**

 **If anybody has any questions or anything please ask me either on here on on Tumblr just search for Lovealwayswinsintheend and it should come up.**

 **All questions will be answered over there as well as updates on Chapters and whatnot.**

 **Thank you,**

 **SMW**


	5. Laughing With Malfoy? What The Hell!

Chapter 5 - Laughing With Malfoy? What The Hell?!

Rose POV

* * *

The past few months have gone by fairly uneventfully. It was now November and we were about two days away from the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin and then in two weeks Hufflepuff plays Ravenclaw.

Scorpius has barely been around, he does turn up to Head meetings but he does sometimes turn up late. Other than that the only time we see each other is when we bump into each other in the common room or in Classes.

I can also hear some very disturbing noises coming from Scorpius' bedroom every now and again which I cast a Muffliato spell on his door, because he obviously doesn't care about my eardrums or has the sanity to do it himself.

Scorpius is on the Slytherin Quidditch team with Albus – who happens to be Captain – has been having them practice at every free opportunity they have, whether that be with the whole team or just together. Albus wants to get the Quidditch Cup for his last year as Captain; well the same can be said for our Captain Jonathan Wood since it's his last year also.

When I wasn't at Quidditch practice though I was either studying or down in the Dungeons. I am a pretty proficient Potion maker; I managed to accidentally create a Lust Potion that if left to ferment it becomes a Sexual Stimulant if consumed in small amounts, in large amounts it becomes something completely different I won't even get into it, just know that it's now an illegal substance within the school if sold in bottles over 0.5ml.

I was now trying to find a cure for Lycanthropy through the use of the Wolfsbane Potion. Since Wolfsbane Potion can relieve some of the symptoms of Lycanthropy, I'm hoping through studying it, I can find a cure for it. Whether that will happen or not is a completely different story.

I came up with the idea of finding a cure for Lycanthropy after seeing my Uncle Bill and my cousins Victoire, Dominique and Louis during a full moon. Although not actual Werewolves, since Bill was just scratched, not bitten, it results in him having Wolf like tendencies, such as liking raw meat and getting pretty agitated on a Full Moon. His children however, have inherited the wolfish tendencies also; they like their father prefer rarer meat, although not as rare as their father, and also can get very irritable during a Full Moon. I know he isn't a full werewolf, nor are his children but if I can get the right concoction to get rid of their symptoms then I can modify that one to create a cure.

At least, that's the idea.

That's why I was currently squirrelled away in the Dungeons, hoping to stay clear of Jonathan and Albus. I must have been there for at least an hour and half with no progress at all on my Wolfsbane Potion 2.0 as I was currently dubbing it until I actually worked it out, before somebody happened across me.

"Rose, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Belle said to me as she walked straight into the classroom with the door banging off the wall creating a horrible noise causing me to jump and drop too many beetle eyes into the potion causing it to bubble viciously.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as I turned the heat down to slow down the bubbling. I never stopped a potion since I was experimenting with ingredients anyway.

"Sorry Rose, but I've been looking everywhere for you!" Belle said again, I nodded for her to go ahead and explain whilst I looked over the potion.

"So I was in the Great Hall and the Slytherin Quidditch team had just come in from practice and Al and Scorpius had just sat down when Venus Zabini walked over towards them with a letter in hand and passed it to Scorpius who read it and went ballistic saying that there was no way he was putting her down as his current girlfriend since it wasn't true anyway so that he would have to marry her. She just got the arse and walked away. I just thought it was odd…" she said obviously wanted her view point.

"Not really, there was meant to be a marriage between both Venus and Scorpius. He doesn't like her anyway, thinks she's a complete cow, he told me that he was pleased this law has come into effect so that he doesn't have to marry her," I said offhandedly without any thought as to whether that was meant to be private or not.

"Seriously? And Malfoy doesn't want that? Wow, I would have thought marrying a pureblood would be right up his street, apparently not." Belle said with a little snort. "How do you know all this anyway Rose Hmm?" Belle raised a delicate blonde eyebrow which when brilliantly with her bright pink bubble-gum coloured hair.

"Malfoy and I got to talking in class a while ago and he told me." I sighed, I wanted to get away from mine and Malfoy's moment of madness where he told me a bit of personal information. I'm still slightly shocked over it in all honesty "Well, we will see who he marries soon anyway. Just another six months until we get married to somebody we probably have barely spoken to… You know what I might do Belle. We are only going to marry somebody of the same age and year group right?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so, because everybody else has their Ceremony's before us," she answered back with her head tilted to the side. "Why?"

"Because what if we did something like a speed dating type affair so that everybody can meet each other and can get to know people so they're not completely marrying strangers in a few months." I said with a smile, whilst waiting for her to consider the proposition I checked my potion and it had calmed down considerably.

"You'd have to pass it by Headmistress Leyson and by the Heads of House, and then Scorpius, but I think that it would be a great idea. At least that would mean that we can get to know everybody a little better. Hang around with people outside of our normal groups of friends and whatnot." Belle said excitedly, her hair turned a bright yellow. I was so used to her hair changing colour with her moods I barely took notice unless it was an uncommon colour.

"Anyway Belle, I'm trying to concoct a potion here so can I find you and Frankie later?" I asked, not wanting to be rude but I prefer working alone.

"Yeah sure, Frankie isn't feeling great, the stress about the Game I think. We will see you later," Belle said hugging me and turned and left the room.

I was in the room about another hour before I got disturbed again. This time it wasn't a friend more like a frenemy. Scorpius Malfoy walked through the door rubbing his eyes with a Potions book under his arm.

It took him a couple of minutes whilst he placed his book on a bench and grabbed a cauldron and began heating it up before he realised the room wasn't empty.

"Oh, Hello Weasley, sorry didn't see you there," he said tiredly.

"Malfoy, it's okay. It's just a classroom," I said smiling towards him; it looks like he's had a tough day of it already.

"What're you doing? The Potions assignment?" He asked, I shook my head and showed him the vial with the Potion we were assigned in there, I finished that ages ago.

"Working on a Potion…" I said leaving it hanging; the only ones who know what I am doing are Frankie, Belle, Albus, Uncle Bill and Victoire, Nicki and Louis.

"Okay… Well, could you maybe help me with the Potions assignment I'm utterly useless at Potions," he asked practically begging. I nodded saying I'd help if he needed it.

"What would Severus Snape say?" I said under my breath sniggering. He didn't hear me and continued working silently for about 15minutes before the first of many curses came out of his mouth.

"Oh fuck," he groaned. I walked over checking what happened and peered into the potion, he had stirred it clockwise to many times.

"Counter it by adding one more Lace Wing and stirring once anticlockwise before adding the Jobberknoll feathers to your memory potion," I advised. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything and did as I said. It corrected itself and went to the colour it was meant to.

"Thanks Rose, how did you get so good at Potions?" Scorpius asked me, obviously not realising he had said my first name and not the standard 'Weasley' he always calls me even though he knows my surname is 'Granger-Weasley'.

"I don't know really… I just had a knack for it," I answered looking down.

Scorpius nodded and didn't say anything further and continued with his potion. With the renewed silence I went back to my Wolfsbane 2.0 and saw that it was pretty much the same colour as a normal Wolfsbane Potion even though things had changed. Hmm… maybe I'm on the right track.

Taking down some notes using a Muggle notepad and pen – so things were quicker, why wizards haven't caught up to the fact that we can now use pens rather than quills and ink I do not know.

We stayed silent for a while whilst I took notes of my potion. After about 10minutes his potion just needed to brew for about 45minutes so he came over to inspect mine.

"Is that Wolfsbane?" He asked curiously. I was quite impressed that he knew what it was. Many people didn't. We didn't even study it in school until the last term before our N.E. .

"Yes, why?" I sighed.

"No reason… just wondered why you're making a potion for Werewolves…" he pondered.

"I'm making it for my Uncle if you must know." I answer; it was common knowledge to anybody who read a Wizarding history book that covered the war that my Uncle Bill was scratched by a Werewolf, though I wonder if Malfoy ever knew anything that was common knowledge.

"Oh… okay. But wouldn't he get that on a prescription from the apothecary?" He said, Merlin can't he just leave it alone.

"Yes, but sometimes they're late. So I make one just in case and send it…" I was practically turning beetroot from the fact that that was the worst lie ever. He was looking at me like I was bullshitting… which I was.

"Allrighhht… whatever you say Weasley, anyway my Potion needs to boil for another 35minutes mind watching it whilst I go to the kitchens and get a drink and a snack… I'll bring you something back if you want?" Malfoy offered. Why was he being nice to me? Yes okay we hung out on occasion but it was normally filled with snarky comments and sarcasm. None of that seemed present at the moment… But I was thirsty and pretty hungry.

"Yeah can I have a Butterbeer and a roast chicken and bacon sandwich with mayonnaise please?"

"Sure. Be right back." He nodded as he left the room.

Scorpius was only gone for about twenty minutes before he was back with food. He came in carrying a picnic basket. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Don't look at me like that, when I said it was for you an Elf named Winky decided to shove as much food and drink into here," Malfoy said with a snicker.

Opening the basket I started to unload so much food, Panini's, strawberries dipped in chocolate, four bottles of Butterbeer, chicken salad, my roast chicken and bacon sandwich and a few other bits.

"Did you tell her we were on a date or something?" I said laughing.

"No, I just said we were working together and we got hungry could I have some food and drinks to take back. She was very helpful though." He said laughing; well obviously she was with the amount of food and drink she supplied for us. Shrugging I leant towards the Panini's, I picked up a ham and cheese one, it was still warm. It was the epitome of delicious.

"Since you're here though, I want to ask your opinion," I said looking down.

"Sure go ahead…" He trailed off biting into a strawberry.

"Well I had an idea earlier, it still needs things worked out and changed to actually work, but it should be okay. So I was talking to Belle earlier and we were talking about the arranged marriages. I was saying about how marrying a stranger would be awful. Then I came up with the idea of making sure everybody isn't a stranger – to an extent at least anyway – why not set up a sort of speed dating type affair where we get paired with a certain male and female for a few days during the week and go on a 'date' so that we can break the ice between everybody and at least they know something about the other?"

"Sounds okay, but who do you think will go for it, I know a few Slytherin's won't. They're against this anyway; they won't do anything that will make it any easier. They want it to fail," Scorpius mentioned.

"I don't know Scorp, but it's worth a try to rid the tension between everybody."

He nodded. He knew I was right after all, and continued to eat his strawberries.

We stayed in companionable silence which for us was strange to say the least, we normally at least bickered or argued.

"What did you put on your Questionnaire?" I asked to make conversation.

"I can't remember, it was back in September, its November now," He said whilst running his hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I wrote them down somewhere. Thought the questions would come in handy. Maybe we should make questions for each pair to ask each other whilst out on their dates – as well as a few others of course – to see who are the closest pairs, then that might give us a clue as to who could be paired together…"

"Good idea. Should we start with ourselves and work from there?" Malfoy asked, I nodded and began delving in my bag for the bit of parchment I wrote the questions on, as well as my answers, which I had written on the back.

It took me a good minute or so to find the paper which was crumbled at the bottom of my bag but I flattened it out and cast a _Gemini_ spell on it to duplicate it for Scorpius.

We both filled out our answers again as close as we could remember them being at least. After 15minutes we had both finished and began to ask each other questions.

"Okay so the first question is what your best attributes are? I wrote that my hair is a nice shade of red and my eyes are a pretty shade of blue. My hard working nature is also a pretty good attribute too. What about you?"

"Hard working, handsome and funny," Scorpius answered me, I rolled my eyes at his answer of course he'd call himself handsome, not just point out nice features and be done with it.

"Okay are you a night owl or early bird?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck and my hand from hurting. I pull my curly auburn hair to the top of my head and tie it in a knot; I put my wand through it to hold it in place since I don't have a hair tie. A few tendrils escape and frame my face quite nicely.

"I'm definitely a night owl, what about you?"

"Same, that's when I prefer to write. It's quiet and peaceful."

Scorpius nods and scans through the questionnaire some more, "What is the cheesiest chat up line you've heard/said?" he said laughing.

"I can't remember who said it, but it was when I was out with my cousin Dominique the summer before Sixth year, and we went out to the club in Diagon Alley 'The Vault' but they said and I quote 'I must have had some Felix Felicis, because I think I'm about to get lucky', which was the worst thing anybody has ever said to me." I started laughing just remembering that moment, Malfoy looked at me with raised eyebrows and I nodded at him to tell me his one.

"Well one girl whose left now thank god said to me; 'If I were to look into the Mirror of Erised, I'd see the two of us together' which was actually fairly creepy. I still sometimes get nightmares from that."

"Well at least she didn't ask if you were going to bed and if she could Slyther-in?" I said with a chuckle.

"I would have preferred that to what she said, the look on her face was like she'd planned our wedding and the names of our future children," he grumbled doing an exaggerated shiver to prove his point in how violated he must have felt.

"Okay let's continue… What's your best joke?" I asked him trying not to smile, I've never heard him crack a joke before so this should be pretty funny.

"Okay… Why did the Hufflepuff charm her hair blonde?"

"I don't know Malfoy, why did she charm her hair blonde?"

"To look intelligent," he said sniggering; I was trying to hold back a laugh, not because the joke was funny but because it was awful. "Okay your turn."

"Fine, but don't judge me, it's the only one I can remember… Where do you find Dumbledore's Army?" Scorpius stayed silent but waited for the punch line "Up his sleevy…"

Scorpius sat there pretty still for a moment before bursting out laughing, "That's the most terrible joke I have ever heard Weasley!" he said through fits of laughter.

"Yep, I told you it was awful," I reply smiling, it was nice to see him laughing, it was a very rare occurrence, around me especially.

"Okay, final one for today, what's the most reckless thing you've ever done?"

"Okay… So this summer me, Belle and Frankie went to this Body Paint party where it was all Neon and was pretty cool. Anyway, we ended up getting absolutely trashed and somehow ended up at a tattoo and piercing place, I ended up getting my nipple pierced and Belle got a Septum piercing which she has kept she just flips the ring up during school hours and Frankie, well Frankie was the most sober out of all of us so she didn't get anything done," I tell him embarrassingly.

"Y-you got your nipple pierced?" Scorpius stutters in shock with his mouth open and eyes as wide as saucers, yes I guess it's not something somebody would look at me and think.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' "I was drunk, I've kept it though, I think it looks sexy." I started blushing which was strange for me I never normally blush.

"It sounds hot but not as reckless as me… I loitered underneath a sign that said no loitering once… No not really I'm kidding that would be rubbish. I once went to a Muggle Shopping Centre and played my hand at a 'Magician' I got a pretty good crowd going and even made myself some money, about £80 in Muggle money, which transferred over to G135. I never let them see my want and used smoke screens when I apparated and mainly used wandless magic but it was still fantastic."

"You could have broken the Statute of Secrecy you moron! What if you'd been caught! Sounds like a lot of fun though, just never do it again!" I scolded him, I was Head Girl after all.

"Okay mum," Malfoy said sarcastically, "Well, my Potion is finally done, so I'm going to go we can meet up later and come up with some more questions about the whole speed dating thing. 8.30pm in the common room sound good to you Weasley?" He asked, whilst putting his potion in a vial and tidying up his things.

"Yes, sounds good to me then we can pitch it to Headmistress Leyson tomorrow after dinner if we sort out the finer points first."

"Sounds good, see you later Weasley," He said with a nod.

"Yeah see you later…" I whispered, he'd already left the room though and hadn't heard me.

Maybe Albus was right, maybe we could get along if we tried. Because this afternoon wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review I like to hear your opinions!**

 **Also thank you to Cara for BETA my story! You're the best!**

 **SMW**


	6. What's A Highlighter? Weasley?

Chapter 6 - What's a Highlight? Weasley, Care to Explain?

Scorpius POV

* * *

After I left Granger-Weasley in the Potions classroom I went up to our common room for a little while. I was quite tired after all that training. I just needed to sit down and relax… that was easier said than done when I had a certain redhead on my mind.

I lay down of my bed and pulled the hangings. I was so tired after training then having to do my potions assignment it didn't take me long at all to fall asleep.

I must have slept for at least an hour and was woken up by the sound of giggling coming from the Common Room downstairs. I got up and tiptoed towards the door so that they wouldn't realise I was in my room. I opened the door slightly but couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I grabbed my wand from the table beside the door and said _"Accio Extendible Ear"._ One came flying at me from the bottom of my trunk and I stuck one end in my ear and threaded the other end down the stairs through the tiny gap in my door.

"- How are we going to sort this out then? Have you talked to Malfoy about it yet?" Rose's friend Belle asked.

"Yeah, not long after you left, he came into the classroom to do his potions assignment. We discussed it over lunch," Rose said she was obviously trying to avoid the conversation.

"You had lunch with Malfoy… Without killing each other! What the heck has changed this year girl, you're normally hexing his arse off with the brilliant Bat Bogey hex that your Aunt Ginny taught you!" Her other friend Francesca Longbottom said, I couldn't help but snort at the Bat Bogey hex thing – she throws a decent hex but half the time its after I've already hexed her and we both have to go to the hospital wing to get treated by Madam Vane.

"Yeah I know, I was surprised to. We actually had a lot in common; I'm beginning to think that Albus was right, if we put our differences aside we might actually get on…" Rose trailed off sounding slightly worried.

"Rose, you know what this means right?" Frankie said and Belle started laughing, "Albus was right and you were wrong!" Frankie then howled with laughter, I will admit that I snorted a little too. Rose doesn't like being wrong, it's not something she does.

"Oh shut up you two!" Rose huffed. I then heard her move and I closed my door a little more in case she came upstairs, "Yes I know I was wrong, but should I tell you what's worse… We had a good time, we laughed and joked and we actually had a fair amount in common…"

"Well, at least we know who Rose's going to marry!" Belle said a started cracking up laughing. I chocked on my own breath and started coughing causing the girls downstairs to stop laughing and be quiet. I quickly dragged the extendible ear back up and threw it under the bed and crawled over to my bed, I had to make it look like I wasn't listening, and making out I woke up coughing was the best idea.

The girls ran up the stairs and came into my room, Rose walked in and Belle and Frankie stayed by the door.

"You okay Malfoy?" Rose inquired whilst walking over to me on my bed and sitting on the edge.

I just nod because I can't quite form words just yet. Rose's friend Belle notices and conjures a glass and some water and hands it to me. I drink the water and it helps stop the coughing fit.

"Thanks." I groan out.

Belle nods and walks back towards the door with Frankie. "Hey Rose, we will be downstairs waiting for you okay?" Frankie says with a smile. Rose sighs and nods her answer and they disappear "How long do you think before they realise they're made for each other..." I hear Frankie say as they start to walk downstairs. Rose hears them too because the tips of her ears turn red.

"So… How much of that did you hear?" Rose questions, she was never one to beat around the bush.

"Hear what?" I must play dumb. I must play dumb.

"Don't play dumb Malfoy." Shit she knows!

"Erm… I'm not…?" I answer back; she then gets a frown on her face and starts looking through my pockets and under the bed when my pockets come up empty.

"Really, then why is there an extendable ear conveniently under your bed?!" She says coming out from under my bed clutching the offending Weasley Wizard Wheezes product in her dainty hand.

"Oh what a surprise, I lost those ages ago. Thanks for finding it Weasley."

"Uh huh. Whatever Malfoy. I'll talk to you later. I'm going back to my friends." She says and leaves the room pretty quickly obviously not very convinced by my answers, she took the extendable ear with her I might add. Thieving redhead.

I decided to stay up in my room and continue doing some Charms homework. I had been doing my homework for a good 45minutes before I heard the girls downstairs saying their goodbyes. Which was my cue for being allowed back in _my_ common room.

I head downstairs and straight to the kitchenette and ask the fridge for a portion of pancakes, bacon and eggs since I had missed dinner. I had a hankering for it since we went away to America for a holiday/work thing with my sister Carina and her husband Christopher Sayre. Christopher had to visit family and go to Ilvermorny and check up on it since he is a direct descendant to the founder Isolt Sayre.

I grabbed my pancakes, bacon and eggs and went and sat in front of the fire and ate my delicious pancakes. Rose didn't take long to come over and sit next to me.

"Shouldn't we continue with our earlier conversation?" Rose suggests, I nod since I have a mouth full of pancake and my parents taught me it was rude to talk with food in my mouth… Unlike Weasley who always shows people her food being partially digested.

"Okay, I'll go grab the questions whilst you finish eating and we will start afterwards." She says as she walks up the stairs to her room.

She didn't take too long and I had nearly finished my meal. She sits down next to me and got both of the parchment out which had the questions on and then her answers, I wandlessly summoned my own from upstairs. It's not too hard to do simple spells without a wand the harder the spells the more energy drains you.

Anyway I digress.

Granger-Weasley sits next to me and starts drawing over some of the ones we already answered with a Muggle pen that had a funny nib on it and came out a bright pink colour that was practically neon.

"What's that Weasley?" I enquire never having seen one before.

"It's called a Highlighter. Muggle's use this to emphasise certain parts of say a textbook for studying or to stress certain parts of a letter which need addressing. I'm using it to tell me which questions we've already answered and ones we don't want to use." She says holding up two highlighters, "I'm using the pink one for ones we've already answered, and the blue one will be for ones we aren't using. Leaving the ones we don't know about blank just in case." She explains whilst highlighting another question we've answered. At the moment the question sheet is just pink, no blue on there as of yet.

"Okay, so where should we start?" Rose says handing me over the questions. I browse over it and see one I've always wanted to know.

"What are the most important things you're looking for in a partner?"

She stays silent for a moment thinking over the question, "Well they have to be able to deal with my mammoth, manic and mischievous family and the expectations that come along with being a part of the Weasley and Potter families. They need to be able to deal with that first, but I've already told you that, but that is my biggest requirement. So other than that, I guess they'd just have to be intelligent and up for a good conversation, handsome but not a pretty boy but nice enough to look at, light hair and light eyes, can play Quidditch because I wouldn't be able to deal with somebody who didn't like Quidditch, have a good sense of humour and can make me laugh, a lot." She says biting her lip; she's embarrassed about telling me.

"Wow. So nothing in particular aye Weasley? You know, out of all of the guys you've dated previously the only person who fits that profile was Lorcan Scamander back in forth year for three months. Other than that you've only dated dark haired lads, they might have light eyes but not both. Hmm… is there somebody you like to base these off of or is it just traits you find attractive?" I snigger, what she didn't realise was she just described me, which was pretty odd because she barely takes notice of me unless I was with Albus.

"Just traits I find attractive I guess. I saw this movie once with my mum and the main male character in there was so beautiful, I've had a crush on him ever since." She smiles shyly after.

"What was the movie?" Wondering whether it's one I had seen…

"It's a real old one maybe about 25years, but it's called The Prince & Me, he must be in his late 40's by now but he was good looking back then."

"Never heard of it…" I shrug.

"Wouldn't of thought you had. Anyway, what about you?" She questions. Oh it was my turn now.

"Well, they'd have to be willing to deal with the Malfoy name. But looks wise, I guess darker hair than me because we don't want the kids to be albino for Merlin's sake, light eyes because blue eyes are just beautiful, and again the same as you, I can't be married to a dunce who can't have a decent conversation and doesn't know the difference between a Hippogriff and a Abraxan." I answer with my signature smirk in place.

Rose laughs at my answer. She knew I was referring to Destiny Carrow-Flint the complete bint failed her Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L for getting that question wrong.

We end up asking each other a few more questions before Rose starts yawning. She stretches and snuggles back into the corner of the couch; She is currently writing the answer to the question I just asked her which was, 'If you were granted three wishes by a Genie what would you wish for and why?' we had already asked what our favourite meals are, hers is her Grandma Molly's Roast dinner and mine is my mums Chilli Con Carne. I now know what her favourite music is too, she likes the bands _Fire of Wrath_ and _Daughters of Daydreams_ which are pop rock and indie bands, whereas I like _Inferi Maniac_ and _Unknown Lessons_ which are rock bands. She refused to say what her party trick is whilst going bright red in the face like a tomato.

I noticed that the scratching of her quill had stopped so I turned round to check and noticed she'd fallen asleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was about 12.30pm. Those four hours went quickly. I got up and went over to her pen and paper and put them on the table in front of her. Once I settled them down I went to bend down and pick her up to take her to her bed. Bending over to pick her up I got my arm behind her back went to put one under her legs to support her weight, I never managed to get that far though because she moved and knocked me off balance so I fell down on the couch next to her and couldn't move.

"Really Weasley, I'm trying to stop you from getting a neck ache yet you force me to sit here. Fine, have it your way." I whisper to myself. I settle down next to Weasley and lay in a way that made my stuck arm more comfortable and closed my eyes. I was pretty tired, and it didn't take long for me to drift off into slumber.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a dead arm and a terrible neck ache. Well at least I can blame Weasley. I go to stretch and notice that I can't. Opening my eyes I look down onto my chest and notice we are both now lying horizontally with Weasley on top of me with her head on my chest and her hand resting on my chest. It was nice to see Rose laying on me without being hit by her like back in third year.

 _We were walking down towards Defence and we were already running late. Walking down a set of stairs she missed a step and used me to try and save her what she didn't know was that I was in the middle of stepping down a step so my balance was already off kilter. She grabbed onto my collar and we both lost our footing and went tumbling down to the bottom of the staircase._

 _Groaning I opened my eyes noticing that I was fortunately still alive and also that there was a redheaded Weasley on me. If this wasn't every boy in our years fantasy then I don't know what was – well all those that weren't related to her, that's a bit weird. I had been fantasising over this very thing for months. Rose on top of me her cheeks flush and her hair dishevelled. Unfortunately in reality she was still dressed, in my vision she wasn't. Thinking about her in all of my imaginary naked glory started making my trousers slightly tight and she was in the perfect position to feel that tightness. Shit, think of dead kittens! Grandmother having sex with some random old man with saggy balls! Anything! Must abort thoughts!_

" _Godric that hurt, you okay Malfoy?" She asks whilst sitting up on my thighs and going red when she realises where she is. "Sorry, didn't mean to land on top of you!"_

" _It's fine Weasley, you can stay there as long as you like" I say with a smirk causing more naughty teenage boy thoughts entering my head and making my cock twitch in anticipation. Rose went from about to laugh to bright red after the twitch. Shit, she felt it._

" _What was that Malfoy?" She stutters_

" _What do you think Weasley, it's not my wand in my pocket and I'm exceptionally happy to see you." I say sniggering at her._

" _Malfoy you good for nothing Cad!" She shouts at me and starts hitting my chest repeatedly._

" _Sorry Weasley just thought since you landed on top of me that's what you wanted." I said whilst grabbing her hands to stop the assault._

 _Bright red in the face, she got off from me and stalked away from me, and that my friends was the first time I realised that Rose Weasley wasn't so bad after all._

She did look so peaceful though so I didn't want to move her but I was dying for a piss. So I lifted her off my chest very gently. Once I was out from underneath her I feel a sense of emptiness from not having her so close to me anymore. Salazar I'm turning into a pussy.

I run up to the bathroom and go to the loo and brush my teeth, nobody needs to smell that disgusting morning breath. Even Weasley. I don't bother getting showered or changed; I just head back downstairs and check on the redheaded bane of my life. She's still sound asleep but it won't be long until she wakes up. So I go upstairs and grab myself a change of clothes and get dressed, I'll shower later, it's not like I was doing any strenuous activities last night. Mainly because I had to cut off any relationship I had with Mitzi Parkinson. Salazar, I hadn't had sex in two months! I was starting to feel like my thirteen year old self again, horny and antsy.

I shook my body out to try and get rid of the feeling and headed over to the kitchenette and asked the fridge for a full works breakfast. It didn't fail to deliver either. I pulled out two plates of a full English breakfast consisting of bacon, sausages, eggs (scrambled and fried), hash browns, baked beans, tomatoes and mushrooms, toast was included on a separate plate along with the butter and a whole pitcher of orange juice was included. The Hogwarts House Elves know how to deliver a breakfast. It looks delicious.

I walk over to the couch and wave a plate under Weasley's nose figuring the smell of bacon will wake her up. Her nose starts twitching and she opens one eye and eyes the bacon suspiciously.

"The House Elves sent it up from the kitchens; I've just got it nothing's wrong with it I promise." I say to her gruffly, how could she think I'd poison her? Hex her sure, jinx even more plausible but poison, I'm not a complete arsehole… just a little one.

"Thanks Scorpius, I appreciate it," she says reaching for the plate. I raise my eyebrows in shock; did she just call me Scorpius, not Malfoy? Slytherin's mighty fine ass the worlds frozen over!

"You're welcome _Rose_ , bon appetite." She makes no notice of my use of her first name and digs straight into her bacon and sausages.

We are silent whilst we eat our breakfast and drink our juice. She finishes before me of course since she is a Weasley she inherited her families ability to inhale food without choking.

"Should we go talk to Headmistress Leyson about our idea or should we leave it for a while?" Rose asks whilst taking her plate to the sink and placing it in there to which is disappears as soon as it touches the bottom of the sink. She frowns at it.

"Yeah sure, may as well get it over with before your Quidditch practice this afternoon." I mumbled to her.

She nodded and came back over towards me and grabbed the paperwork off the coffee table and headed upstairs without a word to get dressed. Not five minutes later I heard the shower running. She didn't take long meaning she probably didn't wash her hair which made sense since she'd get sweaty later anyway during Quidditch practice.

I placed my plate in the sink and it vanished quickly. I wonder why we have a sink if we never need to wash up.

Rose came downstairs not long after wearing a pair of black skinny fit jeans and a short sleeved grey t-shirt with black boots. "I'm ready Malfoy, let's go see Leyson."

We leave the confines of our common room and head towards the headmistresses office. Having been in there a couple of times because my sister likes getting me in trouble – bloody Phoenix – with her pranks made with the other Weasley's I knew where to go. Although if you didn't after seven years here you'd be considered an idiot so maybe only Hufflepuff's didn't know where it was and some seriously inbred Slytherin's.

We reached there after a five minute walk; it wasn't far from the Head Dorms surprisingly. Standing in front of the Gargoyle I realised I didn't know the password.

"Do you know the password Weasley?" I sighed.

"Yes, _Pixie Puffs_ " She says and the Gargoyle moves we step on the steps that appear and wait for it to stop twirling up then once it stops we climb the last few steps and knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shouts a voice from within the office, we both look at each other and open the door. Nothing much had changed according to my father when he's been called to the office to stop me and Nixie from killing each other – We love each other really except from when we are on opposite ends of a prank.

The portraits were still littered over the wall, now including the one of Professor McGonagall which was next door but one to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape was in between them. They were all currently looking at us with raised eyebrows.

"Told you it would happen Minerva" Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

"Nothing's happened yet Albus; they're just Head students currently." She sighed.

"Well, we all know what happened to James and Lily, it's been happening ever since." McGonagall added.

"Can we not talk about Potter and Lily please? Get on with the meeting Leena." Snape butted in. Bless him still caught up about Lily Potter, the witch that got away…

"Yes Severus, what brings you two here?" Professor Leyson says turning to us.

"Well it's to do with the marriage law." Rose starts

"Yes…?"

"Well Rose was thinking that we could set up a speed dating type of affair so that people can get to know each other before we are made to marry strangers?"

"And how would this work exactly?" She questioned.

"Well we would each get paired with somebody different over the course of a few nights a week leading up until the choosing ceremony, and we have set out some questions, some from the original questionnaire we had to fill out and some others so that we can determine who would possibly be the best match for ourselves and hopefully we can get to know each other before we have to marry them, and if that doesn't work at least we can make new friends…" Rose states to Professor Leyson and then trails off towards the end.

"I must say Leena, that that does sound like a very good idea, I would even suggest the Ministry do it for the rest of the years also." Dumbledore says with both McGonagall and Snape nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I agree, it's a very good idea. You can do it every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday after dinner, for a couple of hours that way it wouldn't impact too much on Quidditch or any other after school activities." She says nodding looking at her School Rota on the wall, it showed what years were in what class and when certain things were being held, when somebody swapped Quidditch practice times it automatically changed.

"Thank you… We will get everything sorted to start next week," Rose says with a smile on her face.

Leyson nods and I guess that's our cue to leave. We both walk out the office and look at one another.

"Well that was easier than I thought it'd be…" I said to her and she nodded.

We walked out of the corridor and I started heading off towards the Dungeons, I needed to talk to the Slytherin's about this, they're going to be the less likely to corporate.

"Wish me luck Rose, I'm going to talk this over with the Slytherin's."

"Luck!" She said with a laugh walking off.

This was going to be a long arsed afternoon.

* * *

 **A.N:- Thanks again for Reading! Please leave a reviews, they help me write and know what you guys want to see!**

 **Thanks again to Cara my AMAZING Beta!**

 **SMW**


	7. Malfoy! You Cheating Ferret!

Chapter 7 - Malfoy! You Cheating Ferret!

Rose POV

* * *

After I walked off from Malfoy I went straight to Gryffindor Common Room hoping to find Belle and Frankie, if I manage to corner Scamander and Wood too that might save me some talking, and where Scamander and Wood are, Shacklebolt isn't far behind. Joined at the bloody hip those three are.

Reaching the Common Room the Fat Lady is currently inspecting her nails; because of course they're going to get dirty in a painting! Merlin help me.

"Password?" She says not looking up from her nails. Rude.

"Albus Dumbledore" I say clearly to her she nods and the portrait flips open, I clamber inside of the hole and walk straight into the Common Room, Merlin how I've missed this place. Since school started I've barely stepped foot in here. As soon as I do however, I am accosted by family members.

"Rose!"

"Rosie!"

I turn round at 'Rosie' and see my younger cousins Adelina and Tobias – my Uncle Charlie's kids. I wasn't expecting to see them in here since they're Ravenclaw's but I guess they came to see Hugo and Lily who they were sitting with. I walked over to my family sitting on a couple of armchairs and a couch and sat on the arm of Lily's chair. They were obviously in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap since Hugo currently had burnt eyebrows, and Adelina currently had a burn to her wrist.

"Ouch that looks like it hurts, come here…" I said reaching out towards Addie's wrist, she gave me her wrist and I fished out my wand from my robe pocket, "Parva Injurias Curare" I said pointing at her burn, within seconds it had disappeared.

"Thanks Rosie!" Adelina squealed and hugged me tightly, she was very sweet and full of energy, whenever I've seen her she's always been darting off somewhere with her many friends following after her. She's very well liked, her brother Tobias, however is very reserved and quiet, the only time he comes out of himself is around family. So he doesn't have as many friends as Addie.

"You're welcome sweetie, now, what are you guys doing cooped up on a lovely day like today?" I asked them genuinely wondering since if I wasn't busy I would be outside enjoying this glorious weather, which is so very rare in Scotland.

"Well, we were going to go flying, but the Hufflepuff's are practising at the moment so we are waiting for them to finish so we can go fly. Addie and I want to make the Ravenclaw team next year; their Beaters are seventh years, so we want their spots, so we have to be the best!" Toby said, yes he might be quiet and reserved but when it comes to Quidditch that boy is definitely a Weasley through and through, and they are referring to Paddy Finnigan and Jasmine Holmes' spots.

"Well, let's hope so huh." I said giving him an encouraging smile. Addie and Toby are pretty good flyers for their age actually, I guess it might be because they've grown up around Dragon's and have been allowed to fly some of them, so they've always been in the air at some point in their lives, "Anyways guys, I've got to go and find my friends, you haven't seen them anywhere have you?" I asked.

"I saw Scamander and Wood upstairs in their dorm earlier, and Belle and Frankie went up there not long ago. So they'll all be in the Boys Dorm." Hugo told me. I nodded and said goodbye heading up the boy's staircase. Why nobody has put a jinx on the boys' staircase is beyond me. It didn't take me long to find the room since I've been going there for years, I walked in there and nothing out of the ordinary was going on, Frankie was lounging on Lysander's bed reading a magazine, looked like _Witch Weekly_ but I couldn't be sure, Belle was sitting on Xavier's bed since it was empty and Jonathan was currently penning a letter over at the desk in the corner, which reminded me I needed to write to my mum, and to Mr and Mrs Malfoy to ask how she was doing since my mum wouldn't tell me the truth and they would.

"Who're you writing to Jonny?" I asked wandering over to him and sitting on the alcove by the desk, I preferred sitting here since you had a lovely view of the Quidditch pitch. I could currently see Hufflepuff practising. Gryffindor were due for practice later on today.

"Oh just writing to Joe, you know how he is, always checking up on the team, wasn't like he didn't graduate two years ago or nothing he was also banging on about how I've barely written to mum this year and she's had to ask Margot how I am in her letters." Jonny said with a laugh.

Margot is Jonny's younger sister who prefers to go by Maggie, their mum Katie Bell-Wood is somebody you do not want to mess with and I'm very surprised she has not sent a howler to her son for ignoring her this year. Apparently though Maggie has been giving her enough information to sate her need for gossip which begs the question of how she's getting it since they very rarely speak to one another…

"You Woods, always obsessed with Quidditch, what would your family do if Quidditch hadn't been invented!" I mocked.

"Very funny Weasley, it's not like your family isn't obsessed either!" Jonny countered.

"Fair enough Wood. How is he dealing with this whole arranged marriage thing?"

"Not well, you know he was with a Muggle girl before all this right, he's now had to leave her, he might still be allowed to marry her because her being a Muggle and us being Half-Blood's might mean that there is a higher chance for magical offspring, but the Ministry might not want to risk it, so they've gone 'on a break' as the Muggle's call it." Jonny didn't seem too happy about this development between his brother and his now ex-girlfriend.

"This does seem to be ruining decent relationships, like I hate to say it but Finnigan and Carmen have 'split up' because of all this, although I know for a fact they still meet up on occasion they just aren't together out in the open. Greengrass-Page and Nott were good together too, but since they're both Pureblood's they won't be allowed together which is a damn shame, they complimented each other," I argued. This whole situation was winding me the hell up. Fine all be it well and good, to try and increase the Magical population, but leave happy couples alone and let them get on with things.

"Yeah he's getting over it now, he was pretty cut up about it but he's seeing the brighter side that now he doesn't have to hide who is around whoever he gets paired with you know? Since they're already Magical."

"Yeah I guess… Anyway, I actually came up here for a reason… Everybody, gather round!" I yell towards the end of the room. Everybody stops what they're doing and looks towards me, not gathering but at least showing me their attention.

"Good, right now, Malfoy and I went to Leyson earlier today and she agreed to allow us to host a little Speed Dating thing so that we can get to know people we wouldn't normally interact with. I think we are going to start it the weekend after the Quidditch Match since it means there's loads of weekends free just before Christmas then after also before the next games start back up. What do you guys think about it all?"

"Sounds good to me Rose, you know, anything to make this whole thing less painful, plus it might be nice to see how many chicks I can pull…" Lysander said with a smirk, such a tosser this one.

"Sure, but if I get paired with a dickhead don't expect me not to curse the twat to Timbuktu," Belle said smiling, probably already imagining a potential target.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you Belle… What about you Frankie, Jonny?"

"Well we haven't really got a choice in the matter have we, if it stops me from having to marry somebody I don't even know or have barely said a word to I'm all for it to stop it being so awkward," Frankie stated maturely. Jonny just nodded which I took for agreement, he obviously thought along the same lines as Frankie or he just didn't care. He just wanted to be happy at the end of the day, just like all of us I guess.

Fucking Ministry for Magic and its stupid fucking ideas!

That seemed easier than I thought though; maybe Malfoy's friends were giving him a hard time about it? Probably, they are Slytherin's after all. Even Albus will probably tell him to bore off and that he can get laid without some help from a stupid dating exercise.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot that you're willing to go along with this. I know it's hard but we are all in this together so we need to help one another and make it easier on everybody."

"Yeah we know Rose; we are all in this shitty situation together." Belle says to me with a huff.

"Cool, anyway, Frankie, Jonny shouldn't we be heading down to the Pitch now for practice before the game?"

"Yep, the Hufflepuff's should be finishing up anytime now… See you down there?" Jonny said rummaging through his school trunk and pulling pieces of Quidditch gear out of it, obviously he was getting changed up here.

"Sure thing, see you down there." I said heading out of the room to, my gear was down at the pitch so I'd get changed down there along with Frankie.

* * *

"Okay team, so we are going to practice Chaser drills today since our game against Slytherin needs to be good with our Chasers, they always try to take the Chasers out with their Beaters, our plan of action today is to make sure we cover our Chasers from all sides. I've got the charmed Bludgers that go after certain team members, since Weasley, Potter and Longbottom are the best Chaser's Gryffindor has had in years we will be protecting them from getting knocked out by rouge Bludgers and cheating Slytherin's. On protection patrol are obviously Shacklebolt and Weasley. Now I know of everything that's gone on between you Shacklebolt and Weaslette but when you're on this pitch there are no ex's, girlfriends or boyfriends there is just team mates and the opposition which we have to beat okay?" Jonny said, he always goes and has some pep talk before practice, why he had to bring up me and Xav is beyond me, it would have made more sense to tell Hugo to stop trying to knock his wonderful sister out because she refused to give him some of my pocket money from mum and dad to buy WWW products from Al after he sneaks out to Hogsmeade tonight, guy's still holding my Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs hostage until I give him some.

"Yes we know, plus me and Rose actually are okay you know?" Xavier says to Jonny, I raise my eyebrows at him; we have barely spoken since we broke up. Unless we are drunk, then we talk a fair amount during parties and whatnot, since we share the same friends it's inevitable unfortunately, but yeah I wouldn't go as far to say as we are friends.

"Sure, just don't let her, Longbottom, or Potter get knocked out okay." He said looking around at the group.

"Fern, find that Snitch okay! As soon as! Okay, off we go" He says looking at Belle's little sister, she is actually a great Seeker; she is slight and very quick on a broom. She just gets distracted sometimes… Mainly by my brother who is two years older than her, and barely knows who she is. Unrequited Loves a bitch isn't it, but I guess Love always wins in the end right…? Doesn't help Hugo is exactly how dad was; completely oblivious to what was in front of him the whole time.

We mount our brooms and are out on the pitch in no time, the balls are released from their container and off we are flying. Frankie, Lily and I are all passing the Quaffle backwards and forwards between us, always changing up the sequence of who we are passing too, nobody but us know, we score a few goals within the first five minutes and then that's when the Bludgers decide to come after us. Mimicking the behaviour of the opposite team… Magic is so clever isn't it?

Just not when the Bludger decides it wants to knock your skull in two. I dodge the Bludger and go flying off course away from my fellow Chasers and avoid the Bludger the best I can, it still following me though and I fly off in the opposite direction to where it was heading. My plan worked for all of about two seconds before it started chasing me around the pitch… It's Uncle Harry all over again!

"Who cursed the blasted Bludger! Help me you idiots!" I shout over towards my lovely brother who is meant to be helping me from not getting my skull smashed into a million tiny pieces with brain matter splattered all over the pitch, yes I make for wonderful imagery.

"Well it's only going after you because you still have the bloody Quaffle!" Hugo shouted back, I looked down and cradled in my lap is in fact the Quaffle. Sometimes I wonder what goes through my head, of course it's chasing me it's simulating the Slytherin Beater's who will quite happily knock me from my broom if I have the Quaffle in my grasp.

"Sorry Hugh!" I shouted back since I did just have a go at him and passed it back to Lily who had flown closer to me now I realised I wasn't being attacked with a dodgy Bludger.

We scored a few more goals before something over in the Slytherin stands caught my eye, a bit of light reflected off something, curiosity getting the best of me made me go over to check it out. Getting yelled at by my fellow team mates nearly made me turn back though.

"Shut up, I think somebody's spying!" I yell back, this stops them and Frankie follows behind me slowly not wanted to get to close to the alleged spy.

Flying over towards the stands I immediately recognise the person as Malfoy, bloody spy.

"Malfoy! Get out of here! You cheating ferret!" I yell.

"Oi Weasley! Fancy that Bludger trying to knock you off your broom!" He shouted back with a smirk. Of course it was him trying to knock me off my broom, the Slytherin prat.

"Leave the pitch Malfoy before I make you leave!" I practically growl. It wasn't like I didn't have to deal with him every waking moment of the day, our common room, classes, rounds, he had to come and interrupt the one time I have without him! Fuck me! I'm going to be sent to Azkaban before I leave school for murdering a fellow student… Unless I don't get caught… Albus will help me hide his body. Wait, no he won't Malfoy's his friend. Who would help…? Belle definitely would, so would Lily… Maybe…

Stop thinking about this!

I'm not going to Murder Malfoy; he's annoying but not Murder-worthy.

"Nope I think I'll stay…" He's goading me, I know it, Frankie flies closer to me and yanks me back slightly when I start drifting forward on my broom which I barely noticed doing I might add.

"Your funeral then." I snarl.

* * *

We finished practice early because Scorpius refused to leave which made the rest of the team uneasy since he was on the opposing team. So we went back into the changing rooms and got changed, we all agreed to come out here tomorrow morning before breakfast (when the pitch is never booked) to finish our practice since nobody would be awake at that time anyway. Especially on a weekend. Everybody sleeps in on weekends.

Walking back to the Castle I was talking with Lily, we were talking about a boy who she has a crush on and how she would get him to notice her.

"So how is getting Cassius Zabini to notice you? Any luck on the rounds yet?" I ask, since I had put her with him on rounds she comes back seeming either very annoyed or really happy.

"Well, it's okay sometimes but I swear the boy has some issues with noticing when people like him! He's completely oblivious!" She huffs at me pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear and out of the way of her blue eyes.

She was the only one of the Potter children to have inherited the Weasley blue eyes. James had brown eyes, and Albus had his father's green.

"Lily, that's just boys in general. Do you know how many times I had to practically shout in Xav's face that I fancied him? Too many to count, that's how many! And he still didn't show any notice until I kissed him in the middle of the Gryffindor party during 5th year when we won the Quidditch Cup. Trust me, the only way to get boys to notice is to practically spell it out because boys wouldn't notice you if you were straight up in front of them naked and doing the cancan with a florescent sign saying 'Hey Cassius, let's get it on!' talking about your feelings. Just tonight, on your rounds why don't you just lay one on him." I said, she raised her eyebrows and shook her head, she was about to answer me when somebody rudely cut into our conversation.

"Seriously Potter, you think you can ask Cassius on a date and get away with it? You better think again," Venus Zabini practically growls as she comes down the marble staircase to the entrance hall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Zabini…" Lily said, which was a blatant lie since we were just talking about him.

"Well then, let me spell it out for you… Leave. Cassius. Alone. He. Is. My. Brother. And. I WILL make your life a living hell. Capeesh?" She says scathingly getting into Lily's face,

"And what are you going to do about it if I do start dating your brother Zabini huh?" Lily snarls back squaring up to Venus.

"I will have to get rid of you, and it will be painful…" Venus snarls back eyes narrowed into slits, if she could look any more like a snake I think she would. Lily looks slightly taken aback and is about to answer when I feel I should get involved being Head Girl and all.

"Whatever Zabini, I can still date Cassius if I want to that's his choice to make. You have no control over him, he has his own mind."

"And where does it state that you have a say over whom Cassius can date Venus? I think you should back off and leave my cousin alone. This isn't between you and her it's between her and Cassius. It's his choice who he wants to date and whether he wants to date Lily or not is not your choice." I butt in.

"What are you going to do about it Weasley. Just because you're Head Girl doesn't mean you can watch Little Potter here wherever the fuck she goes," She sneers.

"Watch me Zabini, 20 points from Slytherin 5 for answering back to the Head Girl and the other 15 for bullying behaviour," I shout. The Slytherin House Point Hourglass glowed and took away 20 of the Green Emeralds that tally up house points. The Gryffindor Hourglass uses Rubies, Ravenclaw Blue Sapphires and Hufflepuff Yellow Diamonds.

"Now, now Rosie Posie, no need for that," says an irritating voice with an even more irritating nickname that's just entered the Entrance Hall from outside, obviously he made his way back from the Quidditch Pitch.

"Go away Malfoy!" I huff at him. He just smirks his stupid Malfoy smirk at me.

"No, since I'm Head Boy and you've just taken 20points away from my house, I deserve to know why?" He says walking up to me and crossing his arms.

"Venus here was being nasty to Lily over Cassius, which is none of Venus' business anyway. I took 20 points away for bullying another student and for answering me back."

"Venus is this true?" He asks, eyebrows raised and looking stern.

"Scorpy, Cass can't go out with her!" She moans pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Lily, who looks down at her nail bitten hands sadly.

"V, Cass can date whoever the fuck he wants. Nobody has a say in the matter. Quite frankly, I think your father would be delighted for Cass to be dating a Potter-Weasley since it would mean not having the family ostracised anymore wouldn't it? Dating the daughter of the most famous Wizard ever? It would mean no more searches by the Auror department for Dark Artefacts, no more slandering of the Zabini name; he can finally get back to his family's Jewellery business. I think your father would be happy for Cassius finding somebody to love him for who he is given his parents past decisions, I know my dad would be happy if I was allowed to find love by myself, but some of us aren't that lucky are we? Just leave him alone and let him get on with his life V, you can't control him forever, he's older than you anyway for Merlin's sake!" Scorpius went off in a triad at Venus; I'm guessing he was done with her bitchy ways… He probably has to hear Darius and Cassius complain about her all the time.

Venus just looked back at Lily and with a scowl walked away and down the staircase to the Slytherin common room. Lily looked up at me and smiled slightly and ran up the marble staircase towards the Gryffindor common room but stopped half way up.

"Thanks Malfoy…" She said before continuing up the stairs at full speed.

Scorpius just nodded and went to walk off the way Venus went.

"Wait… Thanks for that Scorpius," I shouted after him before he disappeared into the depths of the castle. He stopped short of the staircase heading down to the Dungeons and turned round to look at me, he looked at me for a minute or so before answering, I guess to make sure that I was sincere in what I said.

"No problem, she is my best mates baby sister; I have to watch out for her the same as Al would look out for Nixie and Lyra. You just have to know how to handle Venus. She wants what's best for her family. She worries for them. She believes her family are better than everybody thinks, because of their money and their infamy, what she doesn't realise is infamy and fame are two different things. Her father wants the fame and wealth again. If any of his children can help with that then he will take what he can get."

"Well… Just as long as it's for love and not reputation…"

"Of course it would be for the reputation, love would come later. It did for my parents, and grandparents. It will for us too," Scorpius says sadly.

"For us?" I practically squeak, was he suggesting that we would be getting married?!

"Yes, we are getting married to strangers in less than four months."

"Oh yes… Strangers…" I mutter, not quite sure whether that feeling in my belly is one of relief or disappointment. "What are we going to do?" I mutter under my breath.

"There's nothing we can do Rose, except just hope we are put with somebody we can grow to love," Scorpius says walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yes but what if we don't?! What if we have to be in a loveless marriage forever! We have to have children with this person! These children are going to grow up in a hate filled marriage! Oh My Godric! We could inadvertently be creating the next Voldemort!" I wailed with tears running down my face. I'm beginning to feel overwhelmed the wedding is drawing ever closer and I have no idea how I am going to handle this!

"Rose calm down!" He says looking into my eyes, "Take deep breaths okay, follow my breathing. It's all going to be okay…" He said placing my hand on his chest so I could follow my breathing with his chest movement, wiping some of my tears away.

I was managing to calm down but I was still feeling scared about the whole situation. Scorpius though was making me feel slightly better. I placed my face on his chest to follow his breathing easier, leaving wet tear marks on his shirt. Scorpius was started stroking my hair to calm me down; I guess it's something he does with his sisters whenever they're upset.

After a while of just standing in the Entrance Hall which strangely had stayed empty through this whole exchange, I managed to calm down enough to step back from him.

"T-thank you…" I stuttered looking up at him and into his beautiful molten silver eyes.

Scorpius looked back at me into my plain blue eyes. My eyes flickered down to his lips, the bottom one only so slightly fuller than his top…

I wonder what he would taste like… All I have to do is lean in just a tiny little bit…

Shit did I just think about kissing Malfoy! Scorpius Malfoy!

I pull away from him sharply and say my thanks and run up the marble stair case leaving Scorpius behind me just as confused as myself. Running up the stairs I find myself on the Second floor landing and hide in an alcove obscured from view by a tapestry that only a few people namely my family members know where it is.

I wanted to kiss Scorpius Malfoy… And I think I would have enjoyed it…

What happened to not liking him aye, Rosie!

Damn this isn't going to end well…

* * *

 **Author's Note:- Hiya Guys,**

 **Thanks so much for reading this! I'm sorry this Chapter took so long to Update, I've been very busy in my everyday life recently, but hopefully that'll sort itself out soon. I would also like to thank my BETA Cara for reading through this and helping a girl out, Thank you my love!**

 **Also Please Review because they are my payment! Haha, no really they help me to have the confidence to continue if I know that people are actually enjoying it! So Please, Please Review!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this!**

 **I Love You Guys!**

 **SMW!**

 **P.S. I also have a Tumblr Page** **(lovealwayswinsintheend)** **where you can keep up on all the Characters in this story and other tidbit's of information I deem fit enough to share with you guys!**


	8. A Date, With Malfoy? Oh Great!

Chapter 8 - Date, With A Malfoy? Oh Great...

Scorpius POV

* * *

I stay standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall for another minute or so feeling very confused. Rose was going off on one again about this Marriage Law, which is totally understandable… I was hugging her and stroking her hair – which is surprisingly soft by the way – you would have thought that curly mass of hair wasn't that soft, but it is and smells of roses. Cliché I know, but it's true.

Actually, she just smells good in general.

So I'm hugging her, enjoying her smell, and then she looks up at me with her sparkling, ocean blue eyes that I swear show every emotion that girl experiences in them, and the way they were looking at me was like she wanted to kiss me. She stayed looking like that for what seemed like hours but could have literally been two seconds and she started leaning closer and I was about to lean in further but she pulled away and ran… she fucking ran away!

Nobody's ever run away from me before, and now I'm standing here in the middle of the Entrance Hall in shock. I don't understand her. I shake my head and rub my hands down my face and walk down to the Slytherin common room. Hopefully Albus will be there and can help a bloke out, although I doubt he wants to hear about how I nearly snogged his cousin.

I reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room and said the password which was 'Severus Snape' I guess this year's theme is people who were in your house who died in the Wizarding War. I strut into the Common Room like I own the place, which since I'm a Malfoy, I probably do to them. Slytherin royalty and all that shit.

Albus was sitting on a green leather couch in front of the fire with Darius. Okay, at least I won't have to repeat this twice.

"Al, I need to talk to you," I say as I sit next to him.

"Sounds serious. What's this about? Is it why Venus came in here crying not long ago?" Albus asked questioningly.

"Venus came in here crying? Well she's being ridiculous. She started on Lily first Al, so I just told her to shut up and leave Lily alone," I huff.

"Oh she's never liked your sister Al sorry mate. Is this over Cass again? Girl needs to get over herself. You know she sent a huge letter like 10 pages worth when she found out about the Marriage Law and how this could ruin our family because of bringing in impure people into the family line. Mother told her to shut up and stop being ridiculous. We don't live in those times anymore. She needs to stop thinking like that, it's disgusting. Blood Purity is nothing anymore…" Darius seethed, yup, he was getting annoyed with V too.

"Well anyway, V and Lily aren't what I want to talk to you about, it's about what happened afterwards," I breath out, this is going to be hard.

"So… What happened after then?" Al asked.

I avoid meeting Al's gaze by looking around the room; it's actually fairly empty at the moment, only a couple of second years doing homework at the Slytherin computers and some fifth and sixth years playing Gobstones – since the second Wizarding war Professor McGonagall started it by reconfiguring the Charms around the school to allow more Muggle devices in the school, the first things to be introduced were Laptop Computers, there are a few in the Library but at least four in each common room, to try and lessen the divide between the Muggleborn's and Pure-Blood's although apparently that's easier said than done...

"So Lily was with Rose, after I stopped the argument, Lily thanked me and went upstairs, I started heading down here and Rose thanked me which made me pause because she never thanks me for anything…" I say trailing off.

"Is that it?" Al says obviously getting annoyed with the story already.

"No. It's not." I take a deep breath and continue, "We start talking about how Your father" I say looking at Darius who nods and understands how he's involved in this, "would be quite happy with Cass dating Lily because of the changes it would make to the families lifestyle again. She said something about as long as it's for love and not reputation and I said it would be but love would come later like it did for my parents and grandparents and it would for us too. She got all scared about having to marry strangers went into full blown panic mode and burst into tears… So I hugged her to calm her down… I stroked her hair too, like I do to Nixie and Lyra when they're upset…" I said this all quietly and didn't look at Albus or Darius, I took a deep breath and continued, "Once she'd calmed down she thanked me and we just stood there looking at each other, it was one of the most raw moments that's ever happened between us and I swear she was going to kiss me Al, but before I could close the distance she pulled away and ran off…" I breathed a heavy sigh and then looked up at the both of them; they were both looking at each other silently communicating apparently… I thought only girls do that… Apparently not?

"You think that Weasley almost kissed you?" Darius affirms to me.

"Yes I do, she was leaning into me and her eyes were closing like peoples do when they're about to kiss somebody." I echo my previous statement. Stupid idiots don't listen do they? I've already said that she was going to kiss me but then fucked off running for the hills… and I want to know why for Merlin's sake.

"Okay so say she did nearly kissed you, do you like her?" Al implored.

"Well, I don't actually know…" I say with a frown, I wouldn't have minded kissing her but I don't mind kissing a lot of people.

"Well you know how to find out don't you?" Darius said with a devilish smirk.

"No, what?"

"You change the couples that were due to go on the dates this week and change it so you and Rose go on the date instead," He suggested. It was a good suggestion actually, since we had put a spell on the parchment means I can counteract it so that only mine and Rose's partners were changed.

"You know that's not a bad idea, and since we haven't seen the chosen partners yet, maybe I can get it to change that…" I say with a cunning smirk.

"Yeah, but Scorp if you do, do that then leave her alone for a few days okay, she probably doesn't know what just happened so just leave her alone for a while. If she wants to talk to you she will yeah?" Albus suggests.

"Okay Al, I'll leave her alone," I mumbled not happy with the turn of events, I did still however have to change our names over, so I said goodbye and headed towards the Deputy Head Professor Boot's office.

"Stay here the night Malfoy so you don't bump into one another," I nodded and we headed up to bed.

* * *

I wake up and have a shower; I am still reeling over the result of the Quidditch game yesterday. Slytherin won by 10 points which Rose was not impressed with, so I have been avoiding Rose for the past 24hrs, but not for much longer because, today's the day, the day when I get to go on my date with Rose. Weirdly enough I actually feel nervous. I never feel nervous before dates.

But this was Rose Weasley we are talking about. She makes everyone nervous, even the Professors sometimes.

Anyway, pushing away my nervous feeling I had and went down to breakfast. I hadn't been in my Head Dorm for the past four days, so I haven't seen Rose since our near kiss incident, and now we are going to be paired together on a date. The parchment is enchanted and has been in the protection of Professor Boot in his office under lock and key and will read out the pairings after breakfast this morning.

How did I manage to change an enchanted piece of parchment, that was in a Professors office under lock and key you ask?

Well with great difficulty. But since it was Darius' idea, he and Albus helped me out. We Slytherin's stick together you see.

We had to create a diversion. We used some of Albus' uncles WWW products and created a situation which only Professor Boot could diffuse. It was very clever actually. We used a Decoy Detonator and then used some of Uncle George's fireworks as a distraction that needs to be transfigured to be stopped. Whilst he was distracted, Darius and I snuck into his office and countered the charm used on the parchment to change mine and Rose's partners. Which I was quite pleased with actually since I was paired with some Hufflepuff bint. I would rather die.

The journey down to breakfast was uneventful except for of course Albus moaning about who he is going to be paired with and whether they will be boring or not. He just wants some fit bird so he can get laid at the end of this. He is very sexually frustrated. Actually, we all are, you know, since we aren't allowed to date anymore loads of us have resorted in the occasional one night stand between 7th years. Which was another reason to do this date thing, at least then it might actually get people _Darius_ to see people as actual human beings.

Fucking man whore.

Honestly the guys worse than me, from the middle of 5th year onwards that guy was sleeping with people. He even managed to get a few of the old 7th years to sleep with him whilst he was still a 5th year. I have no idea how he did it but that guy has serious skills. His older brother Elexus though is nothing like Darius, he actually has relationships. He's in one now but won't tell anybody who it is. It's all too secretive. Darius and Cassius think he's going to come out as Gay. I just think he doesn't fancy introducing this girl to his dysfunctional family.

I sit down at the Slytherin table next to Al and Darius, Gerard and Sam come in together, even though they're not allowed to be together they spend exactly the same amount of time together as they did in the first place I don't think the Ministry would be pleased to hear this. Although other couples have 'Split up', they are going back to each other for casual sex… So maybe that's what my cousin is doing, lucky bastard... Samantha Nott is actually a good looking girl.

"So guys, today's the day. Who do you think you'll get paired with?" Gerard questions us depressively.

"Oh I don't know but I can't wait to find out…" I practically squeal with giddy excitement since I know who I'm going with, but of course us Malfoy's do not 'squeal with giddy excitement' so instead I just said it nonchalantly, nobody will notice. Maybe I can actually get her to kiss me this time…

"Your very chipper this morning Malfoy, what happened to you in that past 12hrs to make you so happy about these stupid compulsory dates?" Samantha queried. She did see me being incredibly grumpy last night because I couldn't decide on what to wear for this date of ours. In the end I decided on a black button down shirt and jacket because you know it's near Christmas now and its bloody cold outside with dark denim jeans and some high top black shoes that Muggle's call Converse.

I thought I looked pretty good actually.

Al got Nixie, Lily and Lyra to come help me, because I was stressing out so much. I know what you're going to say, why was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy stressing out over a date, with a Weasley no less? Well, I'll tell you. It's because for all I know, me and Rose could get paired together and I want us to actually have a good time.

I load bacon, eggs, sausages and hash browns onto my plate with some toast and beans on the side. People think I'm weird because I don't like my beans to touch my other foods, unless it's my toast. I eat that pretty quickly and down some orange juice.

I continue talking to my friends for another 10 minutes then the Headmistress stands up and dismisses the other years except for the 7th years.

"Okay, I now will read out who you will be going on your date with;

 _Carmen Adler with Lawrence Tyler,_

 _Ehren Bates with Lorcan Scamander;_

 _Destiny Carrow-Flint with Douglas Holton,_

 _Callie Dolling with Gerard Greengrass-Page,_

 _Jasmine Holmes with Albus Potter,_

 _Francesca Longbottom with Kenny Stewart,_

 _Caitlyn Marsh with Elliot Parkman,_

 _Samantha Nott with Jaime Sykes_

 _Lola Owens with Shawn Johnson_

 _Savannah Peters with Darius Zabini,_

 _Verity Robertson with Lysander Scamander,_

 _Dawn Simpson with Alistair Fairhead,_

 _Ginger Sharp with Robert Stone,_

 _Holly Skeeter with Paddy Finnigan_

 _Esmeralda Slughorn with Harvey Emms,_

 _Odette Swan with Xavier Shacklebolt,_

 _Bleu-Belle Thistle with Ezra Pucey,_

 _Diamond Vaisey with Jonathan Wood_

 _Erica Watson with Tyler Reeves,_

 _And Finally_

 _Rosaline Weasley with Scorpius Malfoy,_

Enjoy your dates everybody please remember you still have your 10pm curfew, I would also like everybody to come for a meeting in here after your dates at 10.30pm prompt. Have fun!" Professor Leyson muses happily.

Everybody gets up and heads outside into the entrance hall to great their date. Rose saunters over to me looking miffed.

"Come on Malfoy, let's get this over with…" Rose mutters and heads out the door, I follow her dutifully. I watch Rose as she walks off slightly ahead of me, maybe this was a mistake, and maybe I shouldn't have messed with the Date Sheet. I put my hands in my pockets and started playing with some Galleons that were in there. I watch other couples walking off towards Hogsmeade, some of them happy with their partners others not so happy, like Rose.

I hope I don't regret this decision to change it so me and Rose got to go on a date.

"So what do you want to do?" I question looking round at everybody else leaving. Albus and Jasmine look quite happy already, but Rose's friend Belle looks pissed off massively with Ezra, jeez if he doesn't get hexed by the end of today I will run around the courtyard naked.

"Butterbeer and maybe a walk?" Rose suggested whilst looking at the floor. I reach out to her and link her arm in mine.

"What're you doing Malfoy?" Rose stutters.

"We are on a date right? So I'm being a gentleman and keeping you warm on this cold winter day," I say pulling her closer to me. She resists for a moment but then sinks into me to try and shield herself from the cold wind billowing around.

"Alright Malfoy, we will see how this goes…" Rose shivers and continues walking towards Hogsmeade, "So where are we going to have these Butterbeer's?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm not going anywhere near Puddifoots because quite frankly I can't stand the colour pink, and I don't quite fancy throwing up over my beautiful date," I cringe at the thought of having to step foot in that ghastly tea shop.

"Beautiful…?" Rose squeaked, she looked up at me shocked and didn't quite know what to do with herself.

"Yes Rose, you must know how beautiful you are? If you were any more beautiful I would have thought you were part Veela," I compliment her, because she did look beautiful she always did, but she especially looked beautiful today, her red hair was beautifully windswept and her nose and cheeks were a cute reddy-pink colour from the cold blistering wind hitting her face, her lips were coloured red from the lipstick she was wearing and her eyeliner made her blue eyes stand out so much. Her outfit though (what I'd seen of it so far) she was wearing dark skinny jeans with black boots that went up past her ankles and a grey coat with a grey beanie hat over her long hair and her Gryffindor scarf – of course.

"Oh haha! Stop with your creeping. We are on a date because it's compulsory, not because we want to be here. Stop trying to charm me Malfoy, you're insufferable." Rose laughs, we continue walking and are nearly at Hogsmeade.

"Three Broomsticks?" I suggest she nods and we head over towards the door. Other couples either follow or head towards Puddifoots, one of those couples seems to be Belle and Ezra, oh joy. I better start organising a funeral. Francesca and that Stewart kid are heading into Honeydukes followed by a few others including Darius and Savannah Peters.

I pull Rose over towards where the fire is and sit just off to the side of it so we don't get to hot but so that we do actually warm up.

"They couldn't have picked a better weekend to start this could they?" Rose laughs sarcastically, taking off her coat, she was wearing a woollen jumper underneath that looked oversized and was hanging off one shoulder showing off her porcelain skin that was dotted with adorable freckles...

Did I just say 'adorable freckles'…? God I'm turning into a girl!

"You do know this was our idea right?" I correct her, she nods and smiles slyly at me.

"So what did you do to get me on this date Malfoy?" Rose questions.

"Nothing, just pure luck I guess, after all why wouldn't they put the Head Boy and Girl together?" I answer back smoothly, hopefully she buys it.

"Hmm… alright, I guess that does make sense." She concedes. She buys it.

Madam Rosmerta who still works here from when my dad was at school comes bustling over and takes our orders. Rose orders a Toad in the Hole and a Butterbeer and I order a Shepard's Pie along with a Butterbeer.

It doesn't take long until Rosmerta comes back with our drinks and tells us the food should be out in a little while. We thank her and continue on with our date.

"So, since this is a date, shouldn't we get to know each other?" I start.

"Well, yes, but I already know you," Rose answered back with a hitched eyebrow.

"So you say, but I bet I can think of something you don't know…" I think about it for a minute, "Okay, when's my birthday?" I ask, since only Albus, Darius, Gerard and Sam know this, as well as my siblings of course I doubt she'll know it.

"22nd October 2006… Next?" She answers back quickly.

"How'd you know that?"

"I had to go out with Al once and he was looking for your birthday present. It was the year he was split between an Owl or a new Broomstick Servicing Kit. Good thing he didn't get you an Owl since your parents gave you one for that Birthday," Rose said laughing, I smiled at her, and so she did know a few things about me.

"What's my Owl's name?"

"It's called Midnight, because it's pure black with white tips on his wings…" Rose said getting bored.

"Okay, so maybe you do know me. Although they were easy questions…" I huff at her.

"Okay so give me some harder ones…" She challenges.

"No, I'm bored of talking about me, let's talk about you," I suggest, it was true; I wanted to know more about the fiery red head in front of me.

"Okay, you want to ask questions or should I ask things you might not know?"

"Both?" I smile. She sighs in defeat and bites her bottom lip in thought.

"Okay, an easy one, when is my birthday?" She asks.

"Erm… 17th November 2006?" I question myself because I'm not 100% sure. But since I've been friends with Albus since first year, birthdays of his favourite cousins are bound to rub off. The only one of Albus' cousins I know for sure though is Victoire's, the 2nd May is because she was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts hence her name.

"Correct… What's my favourite colour?" She quips as she leans back in her chair taking a sip of her drink.

I actually have no idea what her favourite colour is… I'm going to have to guess.

"Yellow?"

"No, my favourite colour is _Lilac_." She emphasizes and sniggers at me.

"Like I would get that. I'm talking about Green, Blue, and Purple here, not a shade of colour. I would never have gotten that!" I practically shout. Rose just laughs at my outburst and she is still laughing when the food floats over, she leans back to let it settle in front of her and then grabs her knife and fork and starts eating.

I have to say this girl can eat.

She is half Weasley though so I have to give her the benefit of the doubt. I leave her to eat in silence for a while before I start the conversation up again.

"Would you like desert?" I interject.

"Oh I don't know yet, I've just finished eating, let's give it a minute first before I think about consuming even more food. My mum says I take after my dad in that respect, he could just eat and eat too," She said wistfully.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, but I missed him more when mum was sick. Now she's getting better with the help of your mum I'm growing to accept it now," She smiles at me sadly.

"Can you see Thestral's?" I blurt out all of a sudden. It was something that had been bugging me since the start of the year.

"Yes, why?" She hesitates.

"Albus said you could see them too. Sorry if I've overstepped a mark," I apologise, I realise that I'm being rude so I go to change the subject before she answers me.

"You see them too?" Rose inquires at me, obviously intrigued.

"Yeah, I saw Grandfather Lucius die over the summer, when I came back I saw the Thestral's pulling the carriages. Hagrid went to take me to see them the other day too…"

"Oh I'm so sorry about your Grandfather. I like to go visit the Thestral's too sometimes it's a lot more peaceful there, has Kali given birth?"

"You mean Lila? Yes she has, I haven't been to see them yet though."

"Oh we should go see them together maybe?" Rose suggests, she still hasn't told me why she can see them though, I think it's something to do with her father maybe. I'm not going to push her though; she doesn't have to tell me anything after all.

After we finish our dinner and desert we continued to have a laugh and a joke we head out for our walk. We go to Honeydukes so Rose can top up on her sweets, and whatnot. She spends a fair amount of time in there and nearly buys out the shops stock of Chocolate Frogs.

"Why so many Frogs, Weasley?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I like to collect the cards." She says as she opens one, when she sees the card she smiles sadly and whispers barely audible "Hiya Daddy…" before slipping the card into her pocket like nothing had happened.

"You like to collect the cards featuring family member's right?" I ask nodding towards her pocket so she knows that I saw her dad's name on there.

"Yeah, I know it's sad, but I like collecting them to make them feel closer, after a while you forget what they look like, what their voice sounded like, how annoying they were, how terrible they were at telling jokes. Did you know recently they invented a spell that when the person featured on a Chocolate Frog Card dies, they actually stay in the picture? It's not the same as having him here but since I can't carry the portrait we have of him at home around with me it's the next best thing, plus we get to talk to Uncle Fred to, after they brought out the Second Wizarding War Casualties Cards." She smiles at me and real heart-warming smile.

"No I didn't know that as it goes, but let's talk about something happier?"

"Agreed."

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Fancy a trip to the Shrieking Shack?" Rose laughs.

"I'm not as much as a wimp as my father. I'm guessing somebody told you that story then huh?" I shake my head. Father is never going to live that one down with the amount of Weasley's around.

"Mum told me after I overheard her calling your dad a Ferret; she told me all the funny stories about your father. Sorry." She sniggered. She's not sorry at all.

"It's fine liar."

She concedes and we walk to the Shrieking Shack. We spend a while there laughing and joking around throwing snowballs at each other since there is still a littering of snow on the ground around here. We even decided to make Snow Angels.

What we didn't notice though as we left to head back was that our Snow Angels were so close to one another they looked like they were holding hands.

* * *

A few hours later I am sitting in the Great Hall after going to the Head's Common Room with Rose after our 'date' and getting dried and cleaned up. I have to say it was one of the better dates I've had in my time here at Hogwarts.

Headmistress Leyson walks in and greets us, "Good evening students, thank you for coming. I would like for you to fill out this piece of parchment before you head off to bed. Thank you for your corporation."

Pieces of parchment flew out to everybody and it basically asked who we had our date with and to rate the date out of 10, 1 being the lowest of course. It also asks for added information about how well the two people got along.

I filled mine out and gave mine and Rose's score a 9. It would have been perfect if not for the fact she got a snowball in my face. I handed it over to the Headmistress and went to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Scorp wait, how was your date with Weasley?" Darius asked

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I actually really enjoyed it and I think she did to." I said with a goofy smile on my face, "How was yours?"

"Yeah it wasn't too bad; if I get paired with her at least I know what I'm getting, if you know what I mean…" Darius smirked; of course he managed to get her to have sex with him.

"In Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, in the forest, we were quite far in, which is good because she's a screamer dude," He said smugly, he was looking all the more impressed with himself.

"I don't need to know. Go away and fantasise about it in your own time."

"Alright man, I was just kidding jeez, you know where Al is?" He asked looking around, I look around too and spot Xavier Shacklebolt and his date today Odette Swan giving each other a kiss goodnight at the bottom of the marble staircase, so that date obviously went swimmingly.

"Yeah he's over there…" I say spotting Al talking to Jasmine and Frankie and Kenny Stewart who looked happy enough, not as happy as Darius but enough to know that their dates weren't a total disaster area.

"Thanks dude, see you tomorrow." Darius says as he claps me on the shoulder and heads over to Al, probably to disgust him with the details of Peters the Screamer.

I walk up the Marble staircase heading to bed and stop and look at all of the people who are still congregated around the Entrance Hall, and hope that this all ends well.

* * *

 **A.N:- Thanks to everybody who is Reading this story and Favouriting and Following me! I really do appreciate that people like this story enough to Follow and Favourite!**

 **Please can people Review, Leave comments about the Story and what you like/dislike, how I can improve, how you like/dislike the characters! ANYTHING, I want to improve on my writing so Please Guys, Help me out!**

 **Lots of Love for everybody who does Read and Review this story!**

 **SMW! XxX**


	9. Christmas At The Weasley

Chapter 9 – Christmas At The Weasley's

Rose POV

 **A/N: Sorry this Chapter took so long! It's my longest Chapter yet consisting of nearly 9,000 words which for me is a hell of a lot!**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me through this story. Review's help me want to write better so please make sure to review after this Chapter!**

 **Thank you also to my BETA FormallyKnownAsConscienceArtis, Cara! Thank you for making this Chapter Perfect and all the other's too!**

 **Now to get on with the Story!**

* * *

It's been just over a month since the compulsory dates started and I have to say, my favourite date so far has to be the one I had with Scorpius a month and half ago, the first one I went on, I've now had to go on another five dates since then.

I went on dates with; Darius Zabini, Lorcan Scamander, Jaime Sykes, Lysander Scamander and Xavier Shacklebolt was my date last week, since we've already dated, once his name was read out I just went back up to the Head's Dorm, probably the best idea since I very well could have Avada'd the arsehole. He has for all intents and purposes completely ignored me since we came back to School, so he can go suck Merlin's left saggy ball sack for all I care about him.

My date with Darius Zabini was really funny, telling me hilarious anecdotes about Scorpius and Albus, plenty of blackmail information, so that was great, nothing romantic mind, but I could see us becoming friends which is odd since I've never given him the time of day before now. He also told me about how he is expected to join his father in the Family Business 'Zabini Minerario Inc' which they own a lot of mining companies in Italy which specifically mine for precious stones, his family currently own 75% of all the mines in Italy making them one of the richest families in Wizarding society which I didn't know. I gave him a rating of 6/10 because at the very least he was a laugh and we'd probably laugh and joke in our marriage.

Lorcan and Lysander were pretty much the same, I've had naked baths with those guys when we were toddlers along with Albus, and quite frankly that is beyond weird so again no romantic feelings. I gave them both a 4/10, nothing personal, which I told them just I can't see myself seeing them naked or having sex with them, which since we have to provide children I will have to do and the thought just grosses me out to much, they are like cousins to me and it makes me want to puke quite frankly.

Jaime Sykes was just a complete wet blanket; but what can you say about a Hufflepuff? Bless him. He was friendly and sweet but there was no oomph to him, you know what I mean? I'm a Weasley for Merlin's sake and quite frankly he wouldn't be able to deal with me. I gave him a 3/10 simply because he didn't understand the ramifications of possibly being married to a Weasley or Potter after I asked him, since he was Muggleborn he doesn't quite understand the hype about my family even though he knows my parents and uncle saved the Wizarding world but whatever. He wouldn't be able to deal with me at all, let alone my family anyway, our tempers are formidable, just ask Malfoy he's been on the receiving end of mine a few times.

Actually, all the women in my family have very strong personalities and fiery tempers especially my mum, Auntie Ginny and Auntie Fleur, they had or have men in their lives who can 'tame' them to an extent. We newer Weasley women are pretty much the same as our predecessors. Mr Sykes would have had too much trouble with me, I have one of the worst of the lot, underneath the Veela's of course, their ability to produce fire when they're angry doesn't help matters.

It was now the day before we left for the Christmas Holidays. I was currently down in the Dungeons working some more on my Wolfsbane 2.0, which I'm still getting absolutely nowhere with!

It's beyond frustrating because all I want to do is help people who are afflicted with the Werewolf curse, yet for some reason the only thing people have managed to come up with is something to just dispel the symptoms but not to actually cure it. If people actually cared enough about Werewolves somebody would have tried to find a cure by now right… right? But it's definitely harder than it looks. You basically have to make a Wolfsbane Potion 50times stronger than the original for all intents and purposes to completely try and get rid of the Symptoms and the cataclysmic Change that comes from a curse like that, or at least I think that's how it's going to work... Maybe I'm missing a key ingredient.

I've tried adding nearly half the amount more of all the ingredients, did that work, no. I've tried adding extra ingredients to enhance ones that are already in the potion currently, has that worked, no.

I was thinking of completely giving up but Dominique had a really bad week last week, she was throwing up and really grumpy to everybody. It's only occasionally that Uncle Bill's kids get affected by the Full Moon and the Werewolf Curse. For some unknown reason Teddy doesn't get affected by it though even though his dad was a full Werewolf. It must have something to do with his Metamorphagus genes. Dominique really suffers the most out of all three of the siblings and when the Full Moon rose, she was throwing up so violently that she nearly had to go St Mungos. Although she is still having after affects from the Potion I sent over I think, still feeling nauseous and weak, she has had to miss two Fashion Shows this week that were showcasing her designs. She wrote to me and told me that Victoire had to cover for her; I hope she is better by Christmas though, it's no fun when Dominique isn't there, like last year she was in Italy for Christmas. It was beyond boring, fortunately she's home this year though.

Nevertheless, this Potion didn't look like it was going anywhere, so I got rid of it, put all my Potion ingredients and the cauldron and headed up to my common room. Barely anybody was in the corridors because they were probably all still packing their things away. I know for a fact that Hugo, Lily and Belle were still packing since they always leave things until last minute.

I've already packed for Christmas Holidays which we are going to be spending at the Burrow, mum doesn't like being at home during Christmas because it's one of the times she misses dad the most. I've packed pretty much everything bar School Uniform and books and such the only thing I haven't packed is Vixen, but that's mainly because I've had trouble finding her. She occasionally sleeps in the Head Common Room, but I'm pretty sure she goes back to Gryffindor Tower each night, although Belle and Frankie haven't seen her recently either.

I bought all the presents needed over the past couple of Hogsmeade Weekends, after the disastrous dates with various members of my year group. I even brought one for Scorpius; don't ask me why, I don't know. I just felt the need to and when I saw it, it screamed 'Malfoy Heir' to me, so I had to get it, plus we have been getting closer over the past few weeks, we have been staying up after our dates joking around about how crap they were, never once saying that we preferred the date we had with each other. The other night we stayed up until one in the morning just talking about the dates that we had to suffer. He had to go on dates with a couple of girls he'd already dated too, so that was beyond awkward, he didn't chicken out like me though, so much for Gryffindor Bravery huh? * Not sure about this bit? What do you think? Don't know whether it might be a bit soon for her to consider buying him gifts? Scorpius' isn't going to get her one, but I always think girls are a bit more thoughtful in a sense that if they seem to be getting along better with somebody who is already a family acquaintance she may buy him a small gift.

The train was due to pick us up in an hour so we had to get our trunks down into the entrance hall and be in the Great Hall to be taken to Hogsmeade Station by the coaches. My trunk was still in my room and Vixen was still nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Vixen where are you!?" I say to myself. I've been looking for my blasted cat for at least half hour yet still no sign of her.

I was looking underneath my bed, in my wardrobe, even in the bathroom cupboards. Nothing.

I went to Scorpius' room and knocked on the door, two heads are better than one right?

"Come in." He shouted.

I walked into his room and right there on the bed was my missing ginger cat, Vixen cuddled up to another cat, this one was white with Grey ears and face with Rosette markings down the side of its body. The cat was very big and I'd weirdly never seen it before.

"Are you serious right now? I've been looking everywhere for you!" I say scooping up the ginger cat. She eyes me with pure distain because I've just moved her from the middle of the bed where she was happily snuggled up to the other cat.

"Oh, is she yours? She's been chilling out in here for a month or so now, just thought she'd seen me around and adopted me she's taken to Hunter awfully well. You know how cats are." Scorpius says looking over at me and Vixen from over the other side of the room sorting out his bookcase.

"So that's where you've been hiding you cheeky cat! Hunter? Is that your cat? I've never seen him before…" I say snuggling my face into her fur, she was so soft and had beautifully smooth ginger fur and piercing Amber eyes. She was not very happy with me though as she was growling slightly. I place her on the floor and she saunters over to Malfoy and weaves in and out of his legs, then proceeds to jump back onto his bed and snuggle back up to hunter who purred in response.

"I think she likes me… and Hunter…" Scorpius says laughing slightly leaning down to pick up my traitorous cat.

"No, I think she likes Hunter. What breed is he?" I asked noticing his markings look awfully like a wild cat.

"He's a Rosette Seal Lynx Bengal, I'm surprised you haven't seen or heard him, they're very loud and like to climb on things, a few times he's been in the common room and knocked things off the side." Scorpius answers me with a smirk.

"Oh so that's how my ink pot wound up on the floor." I say walking over to Hunter and stroking his belly. He rolled over and allowed me purring obnoxiously loud.

"He's so soft." I murmur, watching Hunter get up at go and groom Vixen, licking her face and snuggling up to her.

"Hmm… not sure you're going to be able to take them two away from each other, she's been coming in here for about a month or so and they're always together."

"I'm going to have to try though; they can't stay here alone over the holidays." I say whilst pulling my wand out my pocket, "Accio, Cat Carrier." I summon. The Cat Carrier came into Malfoy's room no problem through the bathroom and landed on the floor by my feet. Opening it and placing Vixen in it got me a few scratches and a hiss or two, she was not happy to be taken away from her cat friend.

"Have a nice Christmas Scorpius. I'll see you at Uncle Harry's New Year's Ball?" I query, since I'm not entirely sure if he was coming or not, he was invited of course since he is friends with Albus and has been invited since first year, after third year his whole family were invited.

Uncle Harry tended to host a Ball of sorts at his Manor just outside of London every year, he switches each year between Christmas and a New Year's Ball, and this year is the New Year's Ball. It was always a formal affair whether it be Christmas or New Year, so Dress Robes are a must, it's a good time for Ministry Personnel to schmooze and get to know other people and other families also for those who are close to Graduating talking to Head of Departments in various sectors of the Ministry, St. Mungo's or other areas of work in the Magical Community.

"We are spending Christmas in America with Carina's husband Christopher's family. We should be back in time for the New Year's Ball though, I haven't missed one in seven years, and I doubt we will miss this one. I think Carina might be coming too." Scorpius tells me.

"Have a nice holiday then and I'll see you then." I nod to him and send my trunk and Vixen down to the Entrance Hall.

"Don't be getting anymore secret piercings over the New Year Weasley; we know what happens when you drink Alcohol!" Scorpius reminds me flirtatiously; I flip him off and head out of the room smiling all the while.

* * *

The train journey home was pretty boring, after the Prefect meeting which was telling them about how things would work after Christmas I just stayed in the Heads compartment because I was sick and tired with all the talk of the impending marriage ceremony in just under five months. The closer this seems to get people seem to be getting more and more anxious, me on the other hand just want to pass my exams so I can go into Potion making full time or maybe become a Healer.

After pulling into Kings Cross station I found my mum who was smiling sadly at us, Christmas was always one of the worst holidays for us to be without dad.

"Hey mum, we missed you." I said giving mum a hug which made her smile larger, Hugo came over to join in too.

"Come on kids, we are staying with Uncle Harry until we go to the Burrow in a few days then we will go back home for the remainder of the holidays, but we're going to drop off some things before we head there. You don't need the entire contents of your school trunks after all!" Mum laughed and grabbed our hands, we said goodbye for now to the rest of the family and I felt a sharp pull in my navel and we appeared outside of our house.

We went inside and the smell of fresh bread and cookies filled the air, mum had become slightly better at the whole cooking thing, although not great, but she definitely excelled in baking bread and sweets. I let Vixen out of her cage which she was pretty happy about and headed to the kitchen following my nose, I am a Weasley after all.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cookies and went to sit in the sitting room. We had a portrait of dad over the fire place and as soon as he saw me he smiled.

"Hi Rosie Posie, How was school! I'm so proud of you becoming Head Girl! Who was Head Boy?"

"School is great daddy, everybody's going nuts over this Marriage Law thing now though, they're more worried over that than N.E. , and Scorpius Malfoy is Head Boy but he's actually been okay recently. We've been so busy doing our own things we actually barely see each other except for in classes and Head Meetings, even the Head Dorms we barely see each other." I inform him with a smile. I know the portraits aren't actually the person but at least we still get to talk to him, or at least an impression of him.

"Dad, guess what!" Hugo then suddenly shouts.

"Hugo, be quiet please, indoor voice, you aren't at Hogwarts now dear." Mum chastens him from within the kitchen.

"What Hugo?" Dad says knowing where this is going.

"We pulled the most amazing prank a few weeks ago; we turned the whole of Slytherin into Flamingos with some of Uncle Georges Flamingo Fancies! It was hilarious. Although Leyson didn't find it funny so gave me and Lily detention even though it was Phoenix's idea since Scorpius had annoyed her by saying she couldn't date somebody the week before." He mumbled towards the end. Dad just laughed.

"Of course George would supply you guys with merchandise if you're pranking the Slytherin's never got over the hate for them did he…" Dad smiled.

"Neither did you Ronald, so don't start reprimanding your brother for something you would have done also." Mum said scathingly towards dad after she levitated mine and Hugo's trunks into our rooms.

"Hermione, I would never…" Dad said with a smirk then burst out laughing causing the rest of us to laugh too.

"Right kids, go pack your things for staying at Uncle Harry's for a few days, we will come back before the burrow to wash the clothes we take with us and grab the gifts for everybody so just enough for three days okay! Oh and Hugo, don't forget to feed your Owl, there was no food in his cage when I took him upstairs, he enjoyed his mouse I just have him though."

I go upstairs to my room and start packing for our stay over at Potter Manor. They did live in Grimmauld Place for a while, But Ginny couldn't stand the Portrait of Mrs Black screaming at all hours of the day and night when she was pregnant with Albus, so they decided to move to somewhere they'd have more space after all, they needed somewhere other than a kitchen cupboard for Kreacher to live and somewhere for Buckbeak to live as well as of course Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes who decided to adopt Uncle Harry after the war ended since Harry earned the right of Fawkes trusting him.

After that they moved to a village on the outskirts of London, where Uncle Harry bought a Manor. It had servant's quarters for Kreacher and their newly acquired House Elves, from the Ministry for Services to The Wizarding World; Posey, Breeze, Loopy and Reef who is Andromeda Tonks' House Elf, but since she lives with them now since Teddy moved out in the 'Granny Flat' the Manor provided, her House Elf now lives in the servants quarters with the others until needed.

Mum doesn't like it too much and refused our own House Elf, much to the Ministry's dismay, but she cannot complain anymore since they have clothes, holidays, sick days and maternity/paternity and that they get paid, she can't really complain. Loopy and Breeze are James, Albus and Lily's House Elves, they focuses on the Children when Harry and Ginny aren't home and Kreacher is Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's, he doesn't even call them nasty names anymore since Uncle Harry got Kreacher, his old Master Regulus' necklace back which he still wears with pride. As mentioned before Reef is Andromeda's and Posey well, she looks after the House, Animals and the Grounds, she was originally on child duty (one for each child) but she was a tad to clumsy, so instead of firing her which my mum flat out told them not to because after all mum did found S.P.E.W, they decided to allow her to have her own set of jobs, which she was very excited about. She had many animals to watch after including Fawkes when he was having an 'off' day, Artemis Lily's Kneazle kitten, Gynx Albus' Owl, and James' Owl Hedwig II.

I unpacked all of my belongs very quickly after levitating them into their correct places, my books over to my reading nook around my window that looks out onto the grounds outside of our house. You can sometimes see Deer running around which is nice. The wildlife around where we live is pretty nice to watch, Birds of Prey like Hawks, Buzzards and Kites and of course the occasional wild Barn Owl, not just Postal Owls.

I packed pyjamas and enough clothes for a few days as well as a few spares and my Quidditch things which I shrunk down do it would fit in my bag. Guaranteed James will force us all for a Quidditch game before going to the Burrow.

We stayed an had dinner at our own house first since mum had already cooked it, apparently Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny invited us round to stay whilst waiting for the Hogwarts Express to turn up to which mum accepted. We had a lovely Chilli Con Carne with a Chocolate Lava Cake with Custard for desert, and after that we headed over to Uncle Harry's, it was about 9.30pm by now, but that was plan to go there and then go straight to bed. It has been a long day after all.

I went over to the fireplace a threw some Floo Powder into the fire place waiting to the flames to turn green and stepped in, I shouted "Potter Manor" very clearly and off I wizzed.

I tumbled out of the fire place coughing and spluttering dusting off the inevitable soot that you get on yourself whilst Floo traveling.

"Hello there Rosie, Nice to see you, Everybody else has gone to bed after such a long day so they'll see you in the morning, your usual room is set up for you darling and we will see you in the morning." Aunt Ginny greeted and sent me off up two floors to the room I always used from when I was old enough to have my own room.

I walked up the two flights of stairs with my backpack over my shoulder and headed up to bed. I literally got changed and jumped into bed within the first five minutes of being in the room and fell straight into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rolling over in bed I wake up to notice somebody is sitting on the end, I go to kick them off to which they start sniggering.

"Really Rosie, is that the way to treat your favourite cousin?" The voice at the end of the bed says. I roll over and open one eye, glancing at the clock on the bedside I see that it's 8am, about time I should wake up really. I then look to the end of the bed and see a black messy haired man child sitting there with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Really James…? Couldn't have waited until I woke up to the smell of Aunt Ginny cooking Bacon this morning?" I mumbled my voice still croaky from sleep.

"No little Red, we have some planning to do." He said grabbing my covers and yanking them off, this is one of the reasons coming to stay at Uncle Harry's probably isn't the best of ideas.

"Don't you have to go to work?" I asked hoping this would send him off on his way, the face he has on normally means he wants my help and brains to pull a prank which being this early would not equate into anything fabulous.

"Oh shit, you're right, last day of training before we stop for Christmas! See you later Posie, we will finish this later!" He said shooting out the room. I huff and roll over again, I was just drifting back off when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened a shut without any one speaking, until I heard a little throat clear.

"Mistress Weasley, breakfast is served downstairs if Mistress is hungry this morning." The cute female House Elf called Loopy informed me.

"Thank you Loopy I'll be down in a minute." I said stretching and getting out of bed and heading to my bathroom. After doing my business and brushing my hair and teeth I headed downstairs to breakfast, still in my pyjamas. We can eat breakfast in our pyjamas but for dinner at Uncle Harry's we always dress up nicely.

Walking into the kitchen people were situated around the large dining table the only one missing being Hugo who could sleep like the dead so even Loopy wouldn't be able to wake him they gave up a couple of years back.

Sitting myself down and helping myself to some Eggs, toast, Bacon, sausages and beans I started eating. Everybody was doing their own thing. Albus was eating breakfast to absorbed into his boiled egg and soldiers that he didn't even notice, Lily was slyly feeding Artemis some of her sausage under the table, no wonder her cat is fat, Mum was reading the Daily Prophet, Uncle Harry was reading the paper also, but this one seemed Muggle, since he is the head of the Auror department he keeps tabs on the crime in the Muggle world in case anything can be accountable to Magic. Aunt Ginny was currently reading the new issue of Quidditch Quarterly which she writes for on occasion, and Andromeda was writing a letter at the table probably to her Sister whom now she is back in contact with now that they both have lost their husbands.

Uncle Harry then places his paper down and looks towards my mother, "'Mione, do you mind coming to read this?" He says gesturing to his paper; mum puts her paper down and heads over, reading it fairly quickly.

"Hmm, could be something but I would get Kingsley to double check with the Muggle Prime Minister before starting an unwanted investigation." Mum suggested to which Uncle Harry nodded and placed his paper down.

"Oh good morning Rosie, didn't see you come down, how's school been?" He asks kindly.

"Oh it's been okay, people worrying to much about the impending weddings we all have to suffer rather than focusing on their futures and N.E.W.T exams." I huffed.

"Just like your mother you are Rosie." Uncle Harry says adoringly, "Anyway, so how are the dates going that you guys set up at school?" Harry asked me and Albus.

"Yeah they're alright, I have a couple with some girls who I wouldn't mind being with but honestly if I get put with a Carrow or a Flint-Carrow I'm going to kill myself so expect me to 'avada' myself if I'm paired with one of those idiots." Albus said shivering at the possible thought after looking up from his all-consuming breakfast.

"What about you Rose?" He asked shaking his head with a smile at his over exaggerative son.

"Well I went on dates with both the Scamander's which was beyond strange since we used to bath together when we were babies. Xavier and I were paired up to but I avoided him like the plague because he has ignored me since we returned from summer break. Jaime Sykes is a sweet Hufflepuff, but again, he wouldn't be able to deal with me he's too much of a pushover. I went on a date with Malfoy too which wasn't too bad either, I can see why you guys like him…" I smiled with a blush, I hope nobody realises how much I did enjoy that date.

"Yes Scorpius is a good boy, much like Narcissa, he is very well mannered and a gentleman. Whoever gets married to him is going to be a very lucky lady." Andromeda added since she is his Great Aunt.

"Yes very lucky." I mumbled under my breath barely audible. Dinner continued on without much more conversation and after we all went to our respective rooms. I fell asleep pretty quickly since the journey was long today.

* * *

It was now the 24th December meaning it was Christmas Eve and we were to head over to The Burrow. We had already gone home and done the washing fed all the animals and repacked our bags for staying over Grandma's not forgetting the gifts for everybody else of course. We arrived to the Burrow by apparition since Grandma didn't like people Flooing for some reason after the war.

We arrived just outside of the boundaries of the mismatched house in Ottery St Catchpole and walked over to where the house is. It didn't take us to long, or at least it shouldn't have done but apparently it had been snowing in Devon – just slightly, but even the little amount of snow was making it difficult to walk to The Burrow.

We made it eventually though and walked through the back door which led straight into the houses kitchen and was immediately greeted by an overjoyed Molly Weasley, she was now much older and had more grey hairs and more wrinkles around her face, but she was still as spritely as ever in the kitchen and gave you a fierce hug when she greeted you.

"Oh Rosie, Hermione and Hugo, glad you're here! Rosie, you'll be sharing the room with Lily, Roxanne, Dominique, Addie and Lucy, first floor, Ginny's old room. They should be up there getting situated, and Hugo you'll be in Ron's old room with the rest of the boys." Grandma said whilst shuffling us out of her kitchen. Hugo and I headed up to our respective bedrooms for the duration of our stay which should only be until Boxing Day when we get a Portkey to Australia to visit Grandma Granger and Grandpa Granger, who went there during the war when mum erased their memories once she returned it, they decided to stay since they were doing extremely well over there, plus it was better for their health with Grandpa's arthritis the weather over there kept his bones pain free. We will be there over the rest of the holidays until December 30th, to come home in time for Uncle Harry's New Year's Eve Ball.

I walked up the stairs to the first floor landing which held Aunty Ginny's old room and went in. There was Lucy laying on their put me up bed reading a book, Dominique was sleeping on the bed, Addie was lying down on the bed with a copy of Witch Weekly with Lily next to her gossiping about some column on it, and Roxanne was elsewhere. There were four put me up beds and Ginny's old bed. The oldest always got the bed which meant Nicki got it this year. The others had to suffer the put me ups.

Bill and Fleur along with Charlie and Corina were sharing their old room again with a privacy wall added of course. Grandma and Grandpa obviously had their own room, and the boys were in Fred and Georges old room which consisted of James and Fred bunking in one bed and Al and Hugo bunking in another with two put me ups placed in there. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey were in Uncle Percy's old room.

Grandma and Grandpa were quite obviously in their own room. Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny were in Uncle Ron's old room with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina again with a partition wall placed in there for privacy.

Grandma and Grandpa had managed to evict the Ghoul in the attic eventually so now that is made to be Victoire, Teddy and the girls room with a partition wall put up so that they have some privacy. Molly was in the other room with her partner Wyatt and her baby bump which was huge because she was carrying twins, two girls to be exact; she is due in the New Year around March time.

I set my stuff down and went over to Nicki and sat down next to her sleeping form and shook her slightly she opened an eye and smiled.

"Hey Posie, How're you gorge?" Nicki says sitting herself up. She look white as a sheet and looked really lethargic.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about Nicki." I say checking her over, "Is it because of the Full Moon?" I asked the obvious question.

"Well, I felt crabby before, but I've felt worse over the course of it, but Ro, the Full Moon was six days ago, I shouldn't still be feeling this way." Nicki huffed out bleakly.

"Come on let's take you downstairs, maybe Grandma has something downstairs that'll help you." I suggest and she nods, she gets up slowly and we head downstairs together. We pass the adults who were talking in the living room, and head straight to the Kitchen where'd we knew we'd find Grandma cooking dinner for a small army.

"Grandma do you have anything for Nicki, she's still not recovered from the Full Moon this month." We asked as soon as we got in there.

"Let me see you Nicki love." Grandma says running her hands over her, she feels her head which she frowns at, then moves down to her neck checking her lymph nodes nothing swollen, she moves down to under her arms where more lymph nodes are and Nicki winces, "Something tender here dear?" Grandma questions

"Yeah, my boobs are a bit sore when I raise my arms." Nicki says and looks sad.

"Hmm… Are you sexually active at the moment Nicki, are you seeing somebody currently?" Grandma asks to which Nicki goes bright red and inclines her head slightly in affirmation.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" She suggests with a raised eyebrow, Nicki looks stunned and goes into shock, I'm not much better since I have no idea who she's seeing, nobody does actually. She's been seeing this guy on and off for a while but won't tell anybody who he is.

Guess now we will find out.

Dinner goes off without a hitch and afterwards Nicki and I head upstairs to the bathroom where she takes the pregnancy test which consists of two potions one to determine whether you are pregnant or not which will make your stomach glow gold and another which makes your stomach glow with either a pink or blue colour to determine the sex of the baby, if there is more than one it'll glow in different places wherever the babies were which is not compulsory to take if you wanted a surprise.

Dom took the first potion which caused her stomach to glow gold confirming her pregnancy, "Oh shit." Nicki whispers.

"Oh Nicki, congratulations!" I whisper shout at her and hug her, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." I say to her in her ear.

"Oh Rosie, I don't know what to do!" She sniffles, I realise she is crying, I step back and take her face in my hands.

"Nicki, you're going to be a great mum. Think of how great you were when Ophelia and Will were babies, and how you're with them now. You'll be great, I promise." I say to her with determination in my voice because if anybody will be a great mum it'll be Nicki.

* * *

"Rosie wake up!" I hear outside the bedroom door banging, "It's Christmas!" Hugo shouts at me, this stirs me and I stretch and get out of bed, along with the rest of the rooms occupants. I headed downstairs to the living room where mum and Hugo were sitting on the couch mum used as her bed last night with the rest of the family gathered around.

"Merry Christmas mum, Hugo." I said hugging each of them in turn and sat down next to mum, "Merry Christmas, Everybody."

"Merry Christmas Rosie," was said by many a person to which then start the chorus of Merry Christmas to everybody.

"Now, get on with opening the presents you sad sacks!" James demanded, never failing to make us laugh.

I moved over on the small couch and summoned my gifts over.

"Rosie, that's cheating!" Shouted Hugo and Lily simultaneously, scaring each other with how alike they are.

"Accio, Hugo's Gifts…" I said sending them over to the irate boy, he smiled in thanks and began delving into his own gifts and I did the same with Lily's gifts also before Grandma started sending everybody's gifts to the correct recipient.

I opened the one from mum first and saw it was the new series of books I was wanting from a Muggle Author called Tabitha Trevallion who wrote all sorts of fantasy books. I prefer sometimes to read from a Muggle's point of view simply because the restrictions on magic to them don't apply.

After unwrapping the rest of my presents which consisted of specially designed clothes and accessories from Victoire and Dominique, a new Chess set from Louis, Hugo got me a new pair of Dragon Hide Chaser gloves for Quidditch since I kept dropping the Quaffle during the last practice – which obviously meant this was a late gift since the last practice we had was a week ago, nevertheless I thanked him and moved on, Fred got me a new leather jacket which he gets from a tailor who specialises in dragon hide leather and Roxy got me Season tickets to the Harpies which are my favourite team, Albus got me a new set of calligraphy Quills which must have cost him a lot of money, James got me a voucher for Tomes and Scrolls and Lily got me a necklace and earrings set. The rest of the settled on generic things like socks which Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey got me, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina gave me some products from WWW and Grandma and Grandpa gave me my traditional Weasley jumper, which is purple with a white 'R' on the front. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny got me a voucher for Madam Malkin's I'm guessing for my wedding dress… and everybody else got me books of some kind.

We then went into the extended kitchen and ate breakfast which consisted of bacon, sausages, eggs, beans, and hash browns for me and whatever everybody else liked for themselves. I dipped some of my toast into my egg coating it in delicious yolk and munched on that like it was a lifeline.

After that we were all chucked out of the Burrow so Grandma could get started on cooking Christmas Dinner which she does require help with since more people come to eat with us over the Holidays. Aunt Fleur and Aunt Angelina are the best at Household spells so they help Grandma with the cooking of dinner whilst Mum and Aunt Audrey are on dessert duty.

The families that tend to be invited to Christmas are of course, the Longbottom's; Neville, Hannah, Frankie and Gus, come along sometimes now that neither Neville or Hannah have any immediate family left; and The Scamander's, Luna, Rolf, Lucia, Lorcan and Lysander also come along and some years so do, The Delacour-Roux's Fleur's sister Gabrielle's family, her husband Léon Henri Roux, André Léon, Théodore Henri, Noëlle Èva, occasionally come over and visit, but this year they are staying in France and spending time with Léon's family in Cannes. I do wonder sometimes how Grandma Weasley manages to fit so many people in one rickety old house.

Undetectable extension charms are behind it I think.

How Grandma even manages to cook enough food for everybody is beyond me and I haven't a clue how she manages it. It's actually pretty amazing to watch, its magical, the synchronicity to be able to get all of the implements working together is amazing, and she does it all by herself normally except of course for Christmas when she does require help.

* * *

The family Quidditch match finishes pretty quickly with Uncle Harry's team winning after he caught the snitch right under Albus' nose, which he was not impressed about, but he doesn't normally play the Seeker position anyway, so his dad did let him off for that.

We played another game before Grandma called us in for dinner, the Longbottom's and the Scamander's have turned up by now, Luna and Neville were talking to each other in the living room Rolf was talking to his daughter Lucia who they barely see anymore because she is so busy at work, she is a broom maker. She decided to take up the profession after finding out most brooms are made by the thousands and are all the same. So Lucia decided to start making custom Brooms for people, yet she only makes up to 700 of each Broom, including children's versions. She is very sought after and the England Quidditch Team have her make of Brooms which is called Venus Brooms. They are some of the fastest in the world, James has one along with Fred and Roxanne some of the only ones in the league because they play for England when the World Cup is on.

The twins were probably causing mischief somewhere as per usual. We all sat down at the table when called and waited for Grandma and Grandpa to sit down, they sat down when everybody was seated. We have this tradition where we go around the table and say a name of somebody who died in the Wars to remember them.

"We will now go round the table and remember the members of our families and friends who are no longer with us, I will begin with Fabien and Gideon Prewett my brothers, may they rest in peace." Grandma Weasley said with a tear in her eye, it then went clockwise around the table.

"Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody, may they rest in peace." Grandpa Weasley said.

"James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory, may they rest in peace." Uncle Harry spoke softly.

"Ronald Weasley, Colin Creevy and Dobby, may they rest in peace" Mum said softly lifting her glass.

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, may they rest in peace." Teddy lifted his glass high and drank.

"Ted Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange, may they rest in peace." Andromeda said quietly, she always represented her sister, because as she said, she wasn't always bad, she just fell in love with the wrong person, somebody who saw the world a different way and corrupted her.

"Fred Weasley, may he rest in peace." Uncle George said sadly a tear running down his eye. Uncle George always just said his twins name because I guess half of himself died that day too.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom, may they rest." Neville said raising a glass, others raised their glasses

"And to the rest of the fallen, may they rest in peace!" Grandpa Weasley said loudly, we all cheered solemnly and drank to the speech, then dinner was served, we then all started eating and the atmosphere changed from sad to happy. We liked to as a family represent all of those lost during the War, especially Uncle Harry. He commemorates them during the New Year's Ball too, since it has many of the Wizarding Families that were affected.

Dominique who was sitting next to me looked a bit peaky after seeing the Brussels sprouts put in front of her and done a runner to the bathroom to throw up probably. Fleur and Bill turned round at the sound of Nicki running out of the room and when Grandma noticed what happened she moved the Sprouts away from Nicki's seat. When she came back she was a lot happier, but she stayed standing none the less and grabbed my hand for comfort.

People were rounding up eating their dinners some going back for seconds or thirds if you're James, Fred and Hugo. The rest stopped at either one helping or at the very least two. Beside me Nicki started getting figgity whilst she looked at the clock in the kitchen. Considering she was writing a letter earlier which she sent off pretty sharpish must mean she's waiting for somebody to turn up at some point.

"Erm, guys, I'd like to make a quick announcement… As some of you know I've been feeling especially rough during this Full Moon and went to Grandma earlier for some medicine… Gran asked me to take a pregnancy potion which came out positive, so I'm going to have a baby and it's a girl…" Dominique shared with us still slightly in shock.

Everybody else was overjoyed at the prospect of a new family member. All except one.

"Have you told the father Dominique?" Uncle Bill asked her sternly.

"Yes, he is happy and on his way over now to meet the family, I know it's been a long time coming but guys I really do love him so please be nice and no judgements." She pleaded, as if her timing was perfect there was a knock at the back door. She ran over to answer it and in came a tall around 6'4, coffee colour skin, dark eyes and short hair. He looked very well put together in a smart suit with a button up shirt obviously just come from dinner with his family for Christmas.

"So everybody this is my boyfriend, Elexus Zabini, and Lex, this is everyone…" Dominique introduced, looking now at Elexus you can see the family resemblance between him and Darius. Albus stood up and greeted Elexus first since he already knew him from being friends with Darius since first year and the rest followed, after a while it was noted that neither Bill nor Fleur had gone to greet him rather waiting towards the back.

"I think we should give the family a little peace." I suggest, James and Fred complain about wanting to watch the fall out but then remember they have a stash of extendable ears so they can listen instead so they run off upstairs to get them whilst everybody else evacuates the kitchen into the living room which is now bursting.

* * *

The meeting between the families went pretty well and Elexus stayed for dessert having sent a letter back home to say he was staying. Apparently Nicki had met Elexus' parents and family, since it's a pretty small family but Nicki was huge so she didn't want to introduce them to each other in case things didn't work out. Now she had no choice.

Uncle Bill asked whether they were going to get married before the baby was born to which Dominique hastily cast _silencio_ to stop him from talking then informed him that'll they talk it over themselves and to stop pushing.

After that everything was pretty boring except for the prank James and Fred pulled on the girls excluding Nicki, Vicki and Molly, mainly because fire balls are hard to dodge from a pregnant Veela and just pregnant Weasley women aren't much better either. They decided to put something in the girls shower water that made all of our hair change colour depending on our mood. They obviously got the idea from Teddy and Ophelia. Since after we realised what had happened and most of our hair turned back to red it was deemed pointless so they reversed it.

We were now leaving the Burrow and heading home then off to Grandma and Granddad Grangers house in Australia. They live near Sydney and Bondi Beach so going there during the winter and it being summer really throws everything off balance but it's lovely to be able to sunbathe in December.

We went home for a day and put all of our new gifts away. Vixen was quite happy with the charm mum placed on her food bowl so it kept refilling from the stock in the kitchen so she was always fed and watered. The same with Hugo's Owl and the Family Owl. As long as there's stock in the house they will get fed. Mum takes the spell off when we go to school though because it's meant to 'teach us responsibility', but since I'm Head Girl and actually remember to feed my Cat I'm guessing it's mainly for teaching Hugo.

Once we are ready to go, we Apparate to the Ministry and go to their Portkey International Travel Office to get our pre-ordered Portkey to take us to Australia. We get there and are given a box with a Portkey in and shown into a room, mum opens the box and we each put a hand or finger onto the old cassette tape which mum said she hasn't seen in nearly thirty odd years and that it's a Muggle contraption to play music.

I feel a pull in my navel and then all of a sudden we are in the open air in a field. It's boiling outside so we instantly grab onto mum and she apparates us to Grandma and Granddad Granger's house.

Once there we are given a boat load of sweets to keep us going and they stick the barbeque on since its Boxing Day. So cold cuts and some fresh bits but not a feast full like Grandma Weasley does.

We talk about their retirement and how that's going, they ask me and Hugo about School so we tell them, never being surprised about what Hugo tells them knowing he's mischievous. They give us our gifts; I got a iPod, and Hugo got a Gaming System which he can't take to school, but I can take mine to school. Mum got new editions of some Muggle books she likes.

All in all, Christmas was an eventful time, but I can't wait for the New Year and for what lies ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for Reading and Don't forget to Review!**


	10. Christmas With The Malfoy's

Chapter 10 – Christmas with the Malfoy's

Scorpius POV

* * *

Christmas at the Malfoy's was always a fabulous affair. My Mother, Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass, tended to go overboard for Christmas since she and my Father Draco Malfoy had many children Christmas tended to be a busy holiday even though the family was still small compared to others.

The huge Christmas tree in the Foyer was the biggest in the entire house standing between the double staircases that leads to different wings of the Mansion. It was of course decorated with a Green and Blue theme showing off my parents' House Pride being the main colours for Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively.

Mum of course placed Christmas trees in every main room of the house, we had two smaller ones in the Dining Room, one at each end decorated silver and bronze and the Living Room also had another tree that was decorated in a silver and white theme with some of our Half Albino Peacocks feathers dotted around it, white peacock feathers with the blue and green colouring to them really look nice on a Christmas tree.

However, since we aren't even spending Christmas here this year, instead we are going to America I have no idea why she decided to go all out since we won't be here to appreciate it.

"Scorpius, do you know where Phoenix has gone?" My mum asked me as she walked into my bedroom, I was currently packing for America, although never having been to Massachusetts I'm not quite sure how the weather is, however, Carina did write and say it was pretty cold and quite similar weather to that of England apparently. Hunter wasn't helping things by trying to get into my suitcase to lie down. I had to keep getting him out before he covered my clothes in white fur.

"Haven't a clue, have you checked the Stables? You know Nixie likes to tend to her Aethonan's when she comes home," I answer her, whilst I walk in and out of my closet gathering clothes and folding them neatly into my suitcase around Hunter. I got him out and placed him on his Cat Tree which I had in my huge room. He finally settled down and went to sleep on one the highest point of the tree.

"Why are you packing yourself dear? Why not get one of the Elves to help you do that, that's what they're here for. Sookey! Come here please!" Mum raised her voice to be heard. Sookey appeared a second after with a crack similar to apparition, making me and Hunter jump who hissed at Sookey. He settled back down and went back to sleep not long after.

"Mistress what can I do for you?" Sookey asked sweetly gazing up pulling at her black dress with a white apron with the Malfoy Crest on the front, Astoria Malfoy wanted the family House Elves to have a Uniform whilst working embroidered with the Family Crest to instil loyalty, any other time they can wear their own clothes, that they can buy with their wages.

"Can you please pack Scorpius' bags for America and then move on to packing Phoenix's bags? Skitty and Smitty are already packing for Lyra and Lynx's bags. Skippy is packing mine and Draco's bags she's already packed Narcissa's bags, so she's ready. Once you've finished, can you please go get Phoenix from the stables and tell her to clean herself up before we have to travel, I would rather not go with her smelling of horse manure. Thank you Sookey." Mum said before she walked out the room. I threw my arms up in frustration and apologised to Sookey who said it was what she lived for to 'serve the Malfoy's' and I followed after Mother downstairs.

She went into Father's home office, to which I followed. Dad was standing behind his desk sorting out our travel papers. Mum went over to Father and told him to Floo call Carina to tell her we were leaving in a few hours. He went over to the fireplace and flung in some Floo Powder, and stuck his head in the fire. Once he'd got in touch with Carina her head showed up in our fireplace and Father pulled his head out. Carina looked great considering she was surrounded by flames. Her perfectly blonde hair reached past her shoulders to the middle of her back, with perfect blue eyes she got from our mother she was the epitome of perfection. She was well-mannered – as a pure-blood woman should be – she was graceful, and she was the perfect mother and most of all she was a talented, smart witch.

She went to Ivamora Institute of Higher Magical Education, which is one of Four Wizarding Universities to have been established. Ivamora is in Michigan. The others are in France, Japan and Africa, the places with the largest Magical Population. Ivamora takes students from all over the world including the UK, France, Brazil and Scandinavia.

There Carina studied Magical Education which she specialised in under 11's, so basically the age just before they head off to Hogwarts. That's how she met Christopher, he was researching a disease which only target's that of young children who are displaying magical abilities, and went into Carina's lecture to discuss the symptoms and how to proceed, since it's highly contagious for magical children before they have their Trace placed on them at the age of 11.

Carina stayed back to ask Christopher some questions and they apparently got chatting and went for a Butterbeer, one thing led to another and they started dating then got married and had my niece and nephews.

"Hiya Pops, you ready to leave soon? Am I still meeting you at MACUSA?" Carina questioned.

"You've been around those American's for too long Carina. We shall be leaving soon, just waiting for the Elves to finish our packing whilst I find our Travel Documents. I believe our Portkey takes us to MACUSA so it would be preferable to meet us there since we actually have no idea where we are all going," Father said to Carina shortly.

"Sorry Dad, it's just a lot more relaxed over here even with the Pureblood community. Nobody addresses anybody as we do back home." Carina apologised.

"That's fine dear, how are the boys? And Vela of course? Still throwing tantrums about wanting to send the twins back?" Mother asked her first born daughter. She always took the most pride in Carina since she has graduated and accomplished something with her life, becoming a teacher and a mother in a few short years really will do that to a grandchild hungry mother. Although, she is now taking more of an interest in me now since I must by Law provide a Grandchild within the next two years.

"The boys are great they miss their grandmother and grandfather so much! Leo rolled over this morning but Myles is still just taking his time. I'm not too worried though, he did just cut his first tooth before Leo so I guess they're focusing on different things now. Vela is just well, being Vela. She keeps asking where Uncle Scorpy is. This is what happens when you spoil a four-year-old!" She laughs looking at me. It's true. I do spoil Vela to within an inch of her life. She is my first and only niece thus far. And she is beyond beautiful for a four-year-old, and by far my favourite family member.

"Well, it's not my fault she loves me the most out of everybody." I laugh back.

"No, but what you can help is not giving her sweets and broomstick rides every time you see her. You'll rot her teeth or worse you'll break her neck!" Carina scolded me.

"Sorry Carrie. I'll stop taking her on my broom, can't promise about the sweets though." I smirk at her shrewdly.

"It's a slight improvement I guess. Anyway, I have to go, the boys need feeding. I'll meet you MACUSA at 1.30pm EST. See you then." Carina says before disappearing from the fireplace.

"Scorpius, can you go find your siblings and make sure they are ready to head to the Ministry for 5.00pm to get our Portkey for 6.30pm please, I don't want to be running late like we were for a trip to the Zabini's Mansion in Lake Garda the year before last Scorpius, I can't handle the stress. Go find them please and make sure they're ready." Mother ordered sending me off.

"Why am I sent to find them, we have House Elves for a reason…" I mumble to myself huffing, before I get the idea to call Smitty and Skitty to gather my siblings into the foyer, or force them to get ready to travel at least, "Smitty!" I yelled into thin air, Smitty turned up immediately with a crack of apparition.

"Yes Master Scorpius. How may Smitty help you?" The Elf asked politely standing tall in his posh Elf clothes consisting of black trousers and black shoes with a white shirt and green tie with a Malfoy Family Crest on it. Each Elf has the Malfoy Insignia on their Uniform somewhere. He Females have it on their Aprons around their waist, the Males on their neck ties.

"Smitty, go find my siblings and apparate them to their rooms and tell them to start getting ready to head to the Ministry. Smart casual clothes should be fine, we are only travelling. Thank you."

"Yes of course, very well, Master Scorpius," Smitty said apparating out of the room. I head up to my room in the left wing of the Mansion. I take a leisurely stroll since now I don't have to worry about fetching my siblings to get changed. I hear a couple of cracks sounding throughout the floor coming from different rooms which belonged to Nixie and Lynx, Lyra was apparently already in her room which is fine, she tends to spend most of her time either in there reading or in the garden Mother has attached to the Sun Room downstairs. Lyra has quite the Green Thumb and excels in Herbology at School.

After I got changed I headed down back towards the Foyer and knocked on my sibling's doors on the way down, "Come on, we have to leave!" I shouted to them, they all came out of their respective rooms and we all went down together as a group.

"Oh finally, you're ready. Can we go now?" Phoenix grumbled at me. I gave her the 'shut up' look.

"Fine, no need to be like that Scorp. Let's get this stupid Holiday over with. I can't wait for New Year already." Phoenix complained.

"Yeah only because you want to see your boyfriend." Lyra mumbled to which Lynx started laughing and Phoenix hit Lyra over the back of the head.

"Boyfriend? Why didn't I know this?" I ask.

"Because it's none of your business Scorpius. We don't get involved when you get a new 'girlfriend' do we?" My sister says sarcastically to me.

"Fine whatever, Nixie. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." I say scathingly back to her. Nixie just shrugs her shoulders and continues walking downstairs to the Foyer.

"Finally, I thought we were going to be late again." Mum exclaims excitedly. She really wants to see Carina I think.

"It's good to be fashionably late I thought you said Mum?" Lynx asks, which is true, she did say it's okay to be fashionably late.

"Right, Phoenix and Lyra hold onto your mother's hand, Lynx hold onto mine, Scorpius you can apparate yourself to the Ministry, Ok?" Dad says to me and I nod, "See you soon Astoria, we will meet by the Statue in the Atrium okay? Hold on tight girls!" Father said sweetly giving my mother a kiss on her cheek as well as Phoenix and Lyra a kiss on their heads lovingly.

Father leaves with Lynx with a crack followed by mother and the girls. I take one last look around the Foyer and apparated to the Ministry.

I appeared in the Atrium and headed over to the Statue which now was of the saviours of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger with the current Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt standing between them.

Walking through the Atrium I couldn't help but look up at the statue and notice the little things Rose had got from her parents. Never having met Ron since he passed away before I had the chance I notice that Rose gets a lot of her looks from her father; Her hair colour was a mix between both of her parents being more of an auburn colour rather than red, her blue eyes from her father, her height also from her father since Rose stood at about 5'8 which is pretty tall for a girl, nothing compared to my 6'4 height though, she's still dwarfed by me.

"Scorpius! Come on dear we are going to be late!" My mother shouted at me, causing a few people to stare. She blushed a pretty pink colour then grabbed my arm once I was close enough and went to the Lift which will take us to the Portkey International Travel Office.

"Dear, you have to be careful. People will start talking." My father Draco said to my mother.

"I know, I'm sorry. Is Narcissa meeting us there? I know she went to Visit Andromeda first." Astoria asked her husband, who nodded as we reached our floor.

Stepping out of the Elevator and going to the Portkey office was a fairly long walk down a narrow corridor, the International Travel Office however, was a fairly large room with different queues for different continents; Africa, Antarctica, Asia, Australia, Europe, North America and South America. Everywhere had a queue except for Antarctica, which seems to only be there for research purposes when people go on expeditions there to study magical creatures that dwell there. Anyway, we get in the queue for North America and stand behind another family. We were waiting for 10 minutes before Grandmother Narcissa turned up. She smiled and made her way over to us. Since Grandfather passed away, she doesn't like being on her own very much and since we left Malfoy Manor.

"I'm not late am I dear?" Grandmother asks my father greeting the rest of us with a hug in turn.

"No just on time, we are next in the queue." He says noticing how the family in front of us has headed off into a side room.

"Next!" The woman at the desk called. We all went up with Dad going in front.

"Portkey to MACUSA under the name of Malfoy please, with a return on the 30th December, Thank You." Dad said politely.

The lady then looked on her list and nodded then proceeded to see how many were travelling and picked out a large sized Portkey for us.

"Can I have your Documents please?" She said holding her hand out. She then proceeded to look through each of our travel documents and then at us to verify we were who we were I guess. She then sent us off into the same side room the other family went in to before.

Once in there, Dad placed the Portkey on the table in the centre of the room and stood with his hand on it.

"Come on people it's starting to glow." Mum scathed at us all before she sat down elegantly on one of the chairs provided around the table and placed her well-manicured hand on the Portkey along with my Grandmother and sisters. I just placed a finger on there since I didn't particularly want to touch the manky old boot the Portkey lady had decided to give us.

I felt this awful tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach and then all of a sudden we were somewhere else. We all stood and brushed ourselves off and looked around the room. There was an American Flag on the wall along with a MACUSA Crest on the other wall, nothing like Britain. We all gathered ourselves since the twins managed to fall over when we travelled never having travelled this far by Portkey before, neither have I, but since I can apparate it makes dealing with other forms of travel slightly easier.

We left the room and gazed around the huge building of the Magical Congress of United States of America, it was bustling with people and it was beautiful, a statue stood in the middle of the Foyer as a tribute to Salem Witch Trials.

We walked over towards it and waited for all of five minutes before a beautiful Blonde walked up to us. She had long hair down to the middle of her back which was slightly curled with a beanie hat on since it was cold here too, big blue eyes covered with long black eyelashes coated in a thin layer of mascara and highlighted with brown eye shadow and eyeliner. She was dressed impeccably in her Muggle clothes consisting of a pair of grey trousers which ended just above her ankles with grey coloured heels and a high collared white shirt with a ruffle down the front with an off-white coat and black and white monochrome bag to accessorise. She had the air and grace of a Pure-Blooded woman. She was also my sister.

"You made it!" She practically shouted running the rest of the way over towards us ruining her put together look. She may have the air and grace of a Pure-Blooded woman when she's quiet but she is anything but, my parents are however, very proud of their eldest daughter and all she has accomplished.

"Oh Carina dear, so lovely to see you finally!" Grandmother said stealing the first hug from her oldest grandchild.

"Grandmother you're looking well. I see retirement is doing you well." Carina said looking at Narcissa after she was released from her hug.

"Yes, it is very much so. Not being tied into Malfoy Enterprises any more is actually very liberating. Your father has been very good and is overseeing the business until your Brother graduates in a few months so he can take over running it. I have been grooming him to run it since he started Hogwarts." Narcissa Malfoy said proudly looking at me with a smile on her pretty face.

It's true. She has been grooming me to take over the family business; I just don't want to run an apothecary chain and a few other establishments mainly real estate and commercial properties.

Not something I fancied doing if I was completely honest.

I would rather go into something more important like father did in catching the bad guys. Maybe an Auror or something similar, I don't know, but I don't want to be behind a desk for the rest of my life that's for sure.

I already have to get married to early and then I'm being forced into having children before I'm ready, I don't want to be forced into running a business too.

"How're you Scorpius? I heard about the new Law coming in?" Carina asks me sadly.

"I'm alright I guess, just hope I'm not put with somebody who can't handle the pressure. You know what it's like." I shrug at my sister's question and she nods in agreement.

"Phoenix lovely to see you too, you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you before you left for school!" Carrie said hugging Nixie, they were pretty close and always wrote to each other.

"Yeah that happens to teenagers during puberty sis." Nixie says snarkily back earning a light hit on the head by my mother and shook her head at to which Carrie just laughed at her like she always does.

"Behave Nixie." Dad rebuked her, "Carina it's so lovely to see you darling. Should we get going? We can catch up on the way." Dad suggested.

"Sure, I 'drove' here... You don't mind flying, do you?" She said walking outside, Lynx just huffed and asked why we couldn't have apparated there, but everybody else followed Carina dutifully.

"Flying? You haven't got one of those retched flying cars have you Carrie?" Grandmother asked, having heard horrid stories about the flying cars back in England.

"Yes, it's easier to travel that way with the children. Plus, we don't always fly, only for long journeys." Carrie reassured our Grandmother and continued to follow Carrie.

We went outside into the Car Park located behind the Woolworth Building. Carina walked over towards a blue Ford Explorer SUV car. We piled in and off we went. It was bizarre driving on the wrong side of the road but since we rarely ever got into these Muggle contraptions anyway the fact we were all in one was weirder.

Carina drove into a wide side street after about 10 minutes of driving and stopped the car.

"Okay guys, I'm going to start the flying initiation, we are going to turn invisible to other people, but we will still be able to see everything in the car still." She explained to those of us who haven't travelled by flying automobile before.

Those of us who were paying attention nodded before we knew it we were raising up into the air and I felt a similar feeling to that of putting a Disillusionment Charm upon myself, like a raw egg being cracked on my head and running disgustingly down my body, causing me to shiver at the un-comfortableness of it.

"Could have warned us about that feeling Rina!" Lynx huffed whilst shivering himself.

"Sorry Lynx I thought it would have been fairly obvious since we are turning invisible." She shrugged.

"Well obviously, not." He said back, before returning to whatever it was he was doing originally.

Lynx and Lyra were both on their phones each doing something different which I didn't particularly care about. Nixie was reading a Muggle Romance book by the name of Twilight or something and I was just sitting in the middle minding my own business waiting for this cramped torture to end so I can finally see my favourite niece.

"How's Vela doing anyway, has she missed her Uncle Scorpy?" I say to start a conversation, it'd gone awfully quiet.

"Of course, she misses you Scorp. She misses everyone. Having a Four-year-old scream at you because they want to see their Uncle because he gives her sweets is not what you want at 6pm at night, let me tell you." Carina sighs. Obviously, Vela has been asking for me and the amount of Chocolate Frogs I give her.

"Sorry, not sorry Sis." I snigger.

"Don't be rude Scorpius. Your sister is right though, you really shouldn't give her so many sweets" Dad says to me from the front seat.

"You can talk dear, the amount of sweets you used to give to Scorpius and Carina before Phoenix was born was so much so I'm surprised their teeth never rotted." Mum said looking at Dad with a raised eyebrow and started laughing. Which then me, Dad, Carina, Grandmother and Mum all to start laughing, causing Phoenix, Lynx and Lyra to wonder what was so funny, but before we could tell them we were pulling up down a road covered in trees.

"We are nearly there. The boys should be asleep, but Vela has been asking for everybody so just be prepared to be attacked by a jumping four-year-old when you get there okay?" Carina warned us as we started our decent into the grounds of a big ranch type area.

We either all said okay or nodded the twins put their phones away at last but Nixie was still reading her trashy romance novel.

We pulled up to the Ranch House which was big but modest looking. Something you'd need a lot of money to buy but not necessarily for the house, more for the land that came with a Ranch. Out the back I could see many types of animals, some Magical and some Muggle. There were a small herd of Granian's another type of Winged Horse in a fair-sized paddock, in the next Paddock over were some Muggle Horses.

"Oh, what type of Horses are they?" Phoenix asked as soon as she saw them; she loved horses and had a soft spot for all types.

"Well we have a small herd of five Granian's. The others in the Paddock over are Paint Horses and Thoroughbred Horses. We have Four Paint Horses and Two Thoroughbred's. They were Christopher's Mothers, but she's now too old to look after them so now Christopher has inherited the Ranch along with his siblings, his younger Brother and Sister Alexander and Elizabeth are going to come and look after it when we go back to England, as much as I love America I don't think I could live here forever." Carina informed us.

"Well, thank Merlin for that. I wouldn't allow you to live all the way across the world where I can't see my Grandchildren as often as I wanted." Astoria said lovingly to her oldest daughter.

"Well, you won't just have my children soon; you'll have Scorpius' when he is made to have Children under the Marriage Law. Did you know that I got a letter from the Ministry giving me Money incentives to have another child? Apparently, according to my friend Isadora Addington, from my year at Hogwarts, so you remember her? Well, she's part of the Old Law Rectifications and Amendments office, apparently, after announcing the Law they have now made minor amendments as to how people can't get out of it, such as taking ones magic away if they refuse to participate. Also after looking at the number of children born in the last five years they have concluded that each family should have at least two children but preferably three or four children since this will increase the gene pool considerably. I've got three so they've offered me an incentive to have another. They'll just keep giving you money or other incentives to encourage people to have more children." Carina informed us.

"What did they offer you Rina?" Phoenix asked her curiously.

"They offered me the Deputy Head position at the Academy." Carina informed everybody.

"We know you've wanted that position for years, are you going to take it?" Dad asked her.

"Well, I was sorely tempted. But the boys are only six months old. I can't even think about having another child anytime soon. I might send them a letter telling them I'd rather not at the moment so I can spend time with my boys. I'm still on Maternity Leave for Circe's sake, they can't possibly expect me to get pregnant again straight away. I'd rather wait for another six months so by the time I have another child they'll be in Nursery at least."

"I would most definitely wait Carina Dear, you don't need rush." Grandma said sweetly, placing her hand gently on her upper arm in a comforting manner.

"As fun as this is can we go inside its cold out here." Lyra said whilst cuddling up to Lynx. It was probably the first time she's said anything. She is probably the quietest out of the entire Malfoy siblings.

"Yeah come on then, Vela can't wait to see everybody." Carina nodded and started walking for the front door.

Carrie opened the door to a foyer that had light wood floors and cream and brown walls with family pictures dotted around everywhere, not of our family but of Christopher's, with some of their children dotted around, there was a lovely one of the boys in a basket, they must have only been a week or so old, with Vela standing behind them with one hand on each of their heads, it was adorable.

"I'm home!" Carrie yelled into the house in the most undignified manner. However, not two seconds after she shouted did Vela come running out of one of the many doors leading from the foyer and come barrelling into the room.

"Your home, your home!" Vela screeched with excitement, "Nanny, Grandpa!" She shouted seeing them and running over to her Grandparents to give them a huge cuddle.

"Vela, you've gotten so big!" Mum said to her.

"Yes, mummy said I've had a growth spurt. Mummy said everybody has those as they get older so that they end up being adult size." Vela said to us full of knowledge.

"Yes, very smart of you Vela!" Dad said to her giving her a cuddle.

"Yep…" She said in agreement looking around the room and stopped when she locked on me. Her face lit up and she came running over to me screaming "Uncle Scorpy!" and jumped up at me for her to catch her and I spun her around. She was my favourite girl in the world.

"Vee!" I said kissing her all over her face making her giggle, "I've got a present for you…" I say to her placing her on her feet and summoning my bag and opening it to get some of the sweets I brought her. Her favourites being Sugared Butterfly Wings, Pixie Puffs, Wizochoc and Chocolate Wands. I handed her the bag of sweets which aren't available in the US and she hugged me and delved right into her sweets, completely ignoring her other Aunts and Uncle.

"Nice to see you to Vela…" Phoenix said rolling her eyes sarcastically. Vela heard and mumbled a hello around a mouthful of Butterfly Wings.

"Vela, that's rude. Put your sweets away, you'll rot your teeth, and say hello to your Aunts and Uncle please… NOW!" Carina said before having to raise her voice when Vela didn't so as she was told. Vela jumped and placed her sweets on the floor but not before shoving another mouthful in her mouth causing me to snort at the four year olds antics and she walked over slowly to Phoenix, Lynx and Lyra giving them each a hug in turn, nothing like my one but it was good enough for now, and looked at her mother patiently as if to say "is that better?" to which Carina sighed and waved her hand to dismiss her cheeky four year old.

"I knew you were her favourite Scorp but I never realised it was that obvious." Lynx said looking a little dejected.

"It's okay she'll get bored of me when I have my own to deal with." I say with a frown. I still can't believe it. This time next year I will be a father or nearly a father to my own child.

"Maybe then we can finally be somebodies favourite Aunt and Uncle then eh." Lyra said to nobody in particular with a smile on her face, "I can't wait for you to have a kid Scorp. I think you'll make a great daddy." She continued smiling at me causing me to blush slightly.

"You'd think, so wouldn't you? But whoever he's with must deal with the fact that he will spoil them rotten and over indulge them." Phoenix said laughing. Mum and Dad were now just watching all their children with a smile on their faces as they watched us all interact. We haven't been able to do this for a while, what with everybody being at School and Carina being here, there and everywhere these days.

"I will not spoil my children. They will be well rounded individuals and will be smart and good natured." I mumbled in slight protest. I can't deny that they won't be a little spoiled. I have a habit of giving into kids with their cute faces and never-ending pleas.

"You will, but that's what will make you a great dad. Because you'll dote on them so much that whoever you're made to marry will be quite happy with the outcome even if they weren't at first." Lyra said to me giving me a one-armed hug around my waist.

"Thanks Lyra." I said to my youngest sister giving her a hug back before leading her into the sitting room where Vela ran off to after getting her sweets from me.

We all sat in the spacious living room for the rest of the evening going into the dining room to eat tea since we'd missed dinner because of the travelling. It didn't take long for the Jetlag to settle into everybody and we retired to our temporary bedrooms for the evening.

* * *

Christmas Morning was how it always was with the Malfoy children. Lynx as per usual was the first to wake up, who then woke up Lyra since they were sharing a bedroom whilst staying here. They then made it their duty to wake everybody else up, leaving me for last since I was the least likely to be happy about being woken up.

I liked my sleep. A lot.

After being gently shaken awake by Phoenix and Lyra I got up and had a really quick shower to wake me up.

Going downstairs to the living room showed that I was the last one to join the celebrations as per usual. Carina and Christopher were sitting there with a twin on each of their knees encouraging Vela to gather her gifts now that I was downstairs. Mum, Dad and Grandmother were all nursing coffee's this morning which I then had one brought to me by the helpful maid – I found out last night during dinner when she served us, that she was a Squib, her and others are hired as maids and such for pure-blood families, like how house-elves are employed back home, but with humans, only sometimes the house-elves are treated better apparently. Paisley however, is one of the lucky ones, the Sayre-Stewarts are one of the nicest pure-blood families in America and they have no issues with that of Squibs or No-Maj Born Witches or Wizards. They may be Pure-blooded but it is not elitist like it is back home. You're not forced to marry other Pure-bloods, some just do because that's who they happen to fall in love with.

Opening my gifts proved to be quite funny. Albus being Albus got me a Jar of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans but took to label off and wrote 'Chill Pills' with an inscription saying 'Take a Chill Pill immediately after an unfortunate encounter with an angry, annoying, unattractive or unpleasant individual. Taking a chill pill will remind you that life can be sweet even when the world around you are driving you crazy. In case of emergency, break glass and consume the entire bottle.

Warning: Once you take a Chill Pill do not think about or get around anyone or anything that will bring you down. Doing so may void the effects of the Chill Pill.'

This made me laugh because I could see myself needing these on numerous occasions, most recently after my horrid date before term ended. Darius got me a book on marriage called 'Marriage is a Witch', Gerard got me a gift voucher to Tomes and Scrolls in Diagon Alley.

The strangest one of all though was a little box it wasn't from anybody I recognised the note just read 'Scorpius, Merry Christmas, I hope you like it'

Nevertheless, I open the box and inside nestled in some fabric was a signet ring with a black opal inside a setting made of a platinum snake woven round it with a 'M' shape made from the snakes' body signifying it as a 'Malfoy' heirloom. I studied it quietly for a moment realising how expensive this must have been and I have nobody to thank. I then put it on my index finger of my right hand and it magically adjusts to my finger.

"What's that you've got there Scorpius?" Christopher asks since he finished opening his gifts from everybody and was now watching everyone else.

"A ring." I say still looking at it questioningly.

"A ring? Let me see." Phoenix says peering over at it immediately noticing the way of snake curved into an 'M' and gasping, "Is that a Malfoy ring?" She questions curiously.

"Scorpius, what did you get?" Grandmother asked me, I shuffled over to her and showed her my hand, she studied it and gasped herself, obviously recognising it somehow. "Scorpius who got you this?"

"I don't know, it wasn't signed."

"This was your great-great-great-grandfather Lucius Malfoy the First's ring. It's been missing for century's. It was given to his betrothed Queen Elizabeth the First, but she broke of the engagement keeping the Malfoy ring per myth and since then it has been lost. We assumed it was buried with her in Westminster Abbey." Narcissa said whilst examining my new piece of jewellery.

"Obviously, it wasn't Mother. Any idea who may have got you it?" Dad asked me looking at the note, "Do you recognise the handwriting?"

Looking back at the note I got a feeling in my mind that I had seen that writing somewhere before many times, but at this precise moment I couldn't place it for the life of me.

"I recognise it, but I don't know where from." I stated to my family and just kept flickering back and forth between the ring and note for the rest of the day.

* * *

A.N: - Sorry for the delay! I have been so busy recently, and I had a few issues with writing this chapter (and the next!). I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded soon!

Please Review!

SMW xx


	11. New Year's

New Year's Ball

Rose POV

* * *

 **A/N: - Sorry for the delay guys (since I was actually writing this before Christmas and now its the end of May...) I had a really bad case of writers block so I decided I would try writing my other story instead.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **P.S. I'd like to thank my Beta Cara for helping me out with this Chapter and getting my arse in gear to write! So thank you honey! xx**

 **Don't forget to Review Please!**

* * *

It was the day of the New Year's Ball at Uncle Harry's house in Weybridge. This year was going to be one of the best ones yet since it was the 15th anniversary of Uncle Harry hosting such a prestigious event. It was the party to go to, and if you were not invited you wished to Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar, hell, even to Merlin that you were.

One of the best ways to get invited was to have your children (if you had them) befriend members of the Weasley or Potter families. That way since your children were invited you had an automatic invitation. That's how most our friends became invited, some were already invited such as the Longbottom's, Scamander's, Thomas', Finnigan's and a few other families of who helped out during the Second Wizarding War. Even a few of the Death Eater families were invited such as the Malfoy's, Nott's and Greengrass's because of their friendships between me and my cousins. However, there was another reason for them being invited. Uncle Harry wanted to bridge the gap between the 'good' and 'bad' sides of the war, as to make sure that another war didn't break out due to blood purity. Also, another reason or maybe the main reason for this was the stupid Marriage Law.

The Potter's, however, weren't expecting us this early so Mum, Hugo and I decided to have a little wander around Central London for a couple of hours. We went to St James' Park to feed the ducks and squirrels. Once there however, the Pigeon's decided to get in on the action and flew up to steal the bread from our hands and landed on our arms and even our heads to get in on the action.

We even managed to gather the attention of passing tourists, they asked us for some of our bread and seeds for the birds, even some nuts for the passing squirrels. We stayed there for a couple of hours before we decided to go to Uncle Harry's house. We headed to a discreet alley way, and apparated to Uncle Harry's house.

Once we appeared outside of Uncle Harry's manor and entered through the front gates which all the Weasley's had access to, same goes for any of the other Weasley properties, excluding the Joke Shops, since James and Fred decided to break in one year and take some extra merchandise to Hogwarts, and walked up the driveway. It wasn't that long but the way Hugo huffed and started stomping down the road would make you think so.

"Couldn't we have just apparated into the hallway?" Hugo huffed at mum. She sighed a shook her head.

"You sound just like your Father… and no, we can't that would be rude since we are early." Mum said looking at my brother with both fondness and irritation… if you could mix both emotions into one look anyway.

Mum knocked on the front door which was opened by one of Uncle Harry's House elves. Mum wasn't impressed when Uncle Harry got them, but they were gifted to him by the Magical Community for helping to save it from Voldemort.

He had five currently living in his house. He inherited Kreacher from Sirius and the Black Family, Narcissa had insisted on Harry keeping Kreacher after the war. Harry had inherited Breeze and Posey from the Ministry for services during the Second Wizarding War. Reef was Andromeda Tonks house elf and lives with her in the attached Granny Flat that was built for Andi when she wanted to spend more time around Teddy since he grew up with Uncle Harry when she got too old to be able to handle a small child; especially one who was so similar to his mother and father and couldn't resist getting into some form of trouble. Finally, Loopy the youngest and smallest of the elves was the product of an allowed mating between Posey and Breeze, she was just here training and then would more than likely go off to another house unless she specifically asked to stay with the Potters.

"Mistress Weasley! And you brought young Mistress and Master Weasley! Come in, Come in. Master Harry Potter will be delighted to see you Mistress Weasley!" The short, young, little elf called Loopy said wearing a cute little outfit. Ginny made sure they were dressed in normal muggle or witch/wizard clothes. Elf fashion consisted to much of pillow cases so most people decided to dress them in their children's hand-me-down clothes or uniforms. We preferred hand-me-down clothes, at least they were well dressed and were part of the family. They wouldn't accept brand new clothes and only accepted the hand-me-downs. Stubborn little elves. So, stuck in their ways.

We walked to the kitchen where the family tended to gather during events such as this one. Everybody was there, all the Weasley's and even some friends who obviously stayed over. Albus was sitting there with Darius Zabini, his parents went to Italy for Christmas and New Year to visit his Grandmother, whom Darius doesn't have much of a relationship with. She prefers his sister Venus. Trying to train up her protégé I guess.

Lily had her friend Jessica Jordan and James had his friend and Jessica's brother Justin. They are the children of Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet, along with Justin's twin Jocelyn and their younger brother Joshua. Jocelyn and Joshua would be along later, Josh was spending time with his girlfriend Margot Wood and Jocelyn was busy recording her vocals for her and her brothers band Golden Twins. They were working on a new album and quite frankly, everybody couldn't wait. They played a gig for their own Graduating Ball and everybody in their year loved them, even the teachers, Headmistress Leyson even invited them back to do ours this year.

"Hey, Hermione, we weren't expecting you until later?" Ginny said noticing us and heading over towards mum to give her a hug.

"Yeah, we spent the morning in London, tried feeding the Swans in St James' park but the Pigeon's ruined that for us so we thought we'd come here early and help out if that's possible," Mum asked her, knowing we might get shot down since Aunt Ginny liked to do all this sort of thing herself. It was her way of being appreciative towards Uncle Harry for giving her a good life I think.

"Sure, fancy helping me do some of the cooking. If you want to, I can send Posey over to get your things if you wanted for tonight?" Ginny offered, when she said Posey's name the Elf appeared in the kitchen standing in front wearing a cute little white dress.

"Mistress called for me," The little Elf said with a smile and a curtsy.

"Oh yes, would you like Posey to go fetch yours, Rose's and Hugo's things for tonight?" Ginny asked mum who nodded in response. The Elf nodded at mum and apparated away.

"Thanks Gin, I really appreciate it." Mum said to her sister-in-law. I was getting bored with their conversation so I walked over to Al and sat down with him and Darius.

"Hey, how's your Christmas been, Darius?" I ask him, sitting down and interrupting their conversation, we might be in different houses but I still managed to get along with a few of the Slytherin's mainly for Albus' sake, the only one I _still_ had slight issues with was Scorpius, but we had been making strides on getting along better now since having to be stuck together for Head Duties.

"It's been okay. Mum and Dad went to visit our Grandmother… took Cassius and Venus with them Elexus came to visit briefly on Christmas day but he's been holed up with his girlfriend who he won't introduce to nobody," Darius said rolling his eyes at the later part.

"Oh, so he's seeing somebody then?" I ask.

"Yeah, as far as we are aware, unless he's off doing drugs or whatever," He said laughing.

"I never asked actually, why didn't you go visit your grandmother too?" Albus asked.

"I don't agree with her practices…"

"What do you mean?"

"My Grandmother is Ysabeau Brizora. She is _very_ famous in the wizarding world for the number of Husbands she has had, but not only that it's how they died within three years of marriage. She was under investigation after the war after her husband at the time, Maximo Rohr, died of unexplained circumstances. She fled the country to Italy to avoid Azkaban." Darius explained to us.

"That doesn't explain why you don't like her." I asked.

"Well, my Grandmother is the most famous Succubus or as they are most commonly known Sex-Witch in the wizarding world." Darius said looking at the both of us. We both just stared at him.

"But they are so rare…" I whispered.

"Yes, they are. She uses her power to seduce powerful men and procreate with them so somebody can inherit their wealth and gradually drains them of their Life Force over the course of their marriage through sex until they die prematurely. She is now married to a Sex-Wizard so they now feed off each other's energies, which is what keeps them both alive."

"Okay, but what about her practices?"

"She is a fully trained Sex-Witch, and so are her daughters from her previous husbands, she is basically a glorified Madam for her own daughters and pimps them out to teach Witches and Wizards how to pleasure their partners. They both get paid to teach people how to have sex…" Darius squirms in his seat and shivers slightly.

"What the hell!" I say.

"Yep. And now she wants to get Venus into the family business, she is showing signs of her Sex-Witch heritage. Ysabeau has asked her daughters Tatianna, Halina and Kuken to try and convince Venus to join them in Italy after she graduates."

"That's disgusting… how is your dad even okay with this?" Albus is mad, considering Venus is the same age as Lily he is angry at the fact that somebody would even be okay with somebody of that age even having sex in the first place.

"He isn't. He doesn't know. Plus, he is a Sex-Wizard too, but mum has latent Veela gifts in her ancestry somewhere and if you're part Veela the Sex Magic doesn't affect you nearly as much, if at all."

"Wow! No wonder you didn't go." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"When is Scorpius back home?" Darius asked Al to change the subject. It was a very random subject change but I was slightly interested to know anyway.

"He should be back by now actually. Fancy going over to Malfoy Mansion to check?" Al suggests.

"Sure, sounds good, coming Rose?" Darius said turning to me with a raised eyebrow. I look at him and see the challenge in his eyes. Never one to back down from a challenge I follow them.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

We landed in a room that had a few bookcases dotted around but interestingly it had a drawing table and an expensive looking easel. There were beautiful pictures of landscapes and abstract paintings hanging on the wall, and one that wasn't quite finished sitting on the easel.

"Where are we?" I asked the other two. Albus and Darius both landed and automatically headed towards the door whereas I of course, being my mother's daughter headed straight for the bookcase.

"We are in Scorpius' wing." Darius said with his hand on the doorknob.

"Okay…"

"This is the room Scorp spends his spare time in." Al told me, knowing I'd want to know.

"Oh…" I mumbled to myself. I wanted to continue looking at the paintings and the books, but I knew the boys wanted to find their friend so I followed them out the door and into the hallway.

They walked down the unsuspecting and frankly quite boring hallway – for being in a mansion – until they stopped at a door. It had music coming from it and the boys smirked at each other.

"He's back then…" Al smiled wickedly at Darius.

"Sounds like it…" Darius answered back just as wickedly. I just knew by the looks on those boys faces that Scorpius was going to be in trouble…

They sprung open the door with a bang Al pointed his wand into the room and once he spotted Scorpius putting clothes away he smirked and casted _Levicorpus_ before Scorpius knew it he was hanging upside down by his ankles.

I snickered a little watching the boys torment their friend but also wondering the reason behind such behaviour.

" _Silencio_ …" Darius cast to the radio, it automatically switched off and Scorpius looked at his friends.

"Seriously. Put me down, dickheads!" Scorp grumbled looking slightly pink in the face from the blood rushing to his head.

"Nah, don't think so bro…" Darius laughed at his friend walking up to him and flicking his ear causing Scorpius to wince in pain.

"What was that for!" He whined.

"That was for sending me that stupid package of American Bertie Botts but taking out all the good ones. I thought I was eating chocolate flavour but it was Thunderbird Dung…" Darius grumbled.

"Oh shit! D, you actually ate those! Ahaha!" Scorpius laughed at Darius and had tears falling into his hair through laughing so hard, and since he was upside-down still his hair was now getting wet.

"Well, it didn't say not to eat them…"

"Yes, it did! On the flavours, it said to give them to somebody you dislike. I wrote a note saying to give them to Venus for a laugh!" Scorpius yelled.

"Oh… I didn't see that…" Darius said and after contemplating for a minute he relinquished the spell on him and he fell straight onto his bed.

"Well, then whose fault is that stupid!"

"Mine I guess." Darius said releasing Scorpius from the curse placed on him.

Scorpius fell to the floor with a bump and groaned standing up, "Yep, it is, you idiot." He laughed.

"Alright, I apologise. Anyway, thanks for letting us know you were home." Albus said to his friend clapping him on the back.

"Yeah, sorry. Only got back about an hour ago and I had to go and get Hunter from the Cat sitters." Scorpius explained.

"Oh, where is he?" I ask since I like his Cat, he's actually very cute.

"Oh, hey…" He said obviously finally seeing me since I'd been standing near the door the whole time.

"Hey."

"He's probably out in the gardens chasing after the peacocks. Those things hate him…" He said answering my question. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Did you have fun in America?" I ask him.

"Yeah actually, it was really fun…"

"Oh really? What did you do?"

"I'll tell you what I didn't do… I didn't think about that Marriage Law, but I came home to this…" He said showing us a letter. He handed it to me and I read it.

" _Dear Mr Malfoy_

 _It has been thought out by our members of the Ministry that to increase our overall population we are implementing a special rule to current family members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. This Bill has since been passed with the permission of our current minister Kingsley Shacklebolt as of 01/01/2025 and we are currently in the stages of acknowledging the new Bill and informing these families._

 _The decision that has been made by the Ministry of Magic that those who are members of the surviving members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families are going to have a few amendments to their marriage contracts, these include;_

 _You will be forced to go through fertility testing since those of the Sacred Twenty-Eight can have issues with conceiving e.g. only being able to conceive one child, or only having females/males. You will receive a letter in due course as to when this will take place. This will be handled before you are bonded to make sure that you qualify for this Marriage Law. If you have fertility issues, you will be admitted under St Mungo's for future help._

 _You will be expected to undergo genetic testing also, to make sure there are no underline illnesses and or curses that you or your future spouse may carry. You will be informed of when this will take place once you are bonded to your future spouse._

 _You will have exceptional care at St Mungo's if any issues arise. This may include the use of; Fertility Potions, In-Vitro Fertilization, Surgery (if applicable), Intrauterine Insemination, Intracytoplasmic Sperm Injection or even Donor Egg or Sperm may have to be used if necessary and even a surrogate if you struggle to carry a child to term more than twice._

 _If any of these are needed you will be looked after by the top Obstetrician in the country Ingrid Fawn OB/GYN, in state of the art facilities inside of St Mungo's Maternity and Fertility Unit, that was specifically designed for the number of pregnancies and births that are due to take place._

 _Finally, you and your future wives will be expected to birth at least four live children – If possible – still births and miscarriages will not be counted towards this tally._

 _It is in our best interests as not only a Wizarding Community, but as our country and people to continue on the path to a better life style and chances in our Magical world to a brighter future for generations to come. We acknowledge any hardships that lie ahead in our bid for this brighter future, and we strive to make this as easy a transition as possible._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Rachel Shafer"_

"I never got one of these and the Weasley's are members of the Scared Twenty-Eight…?" I said to Scorpius.

"Yeah, they are, but you're a female, they are probably only sending them to the males who will keep the family name continued, plus, you're also a half-blood so that might discount you too." Scorpius answered, obviously having thought about it.

"Hmm… I guess…" I mumbled, I then looked up to Scorpius and noticed he looked a little annoyed, "Scorp, honestly, you'll be fine. The genetic tests are probably just a blood test and a little wand waving nothing to serious I doubt."

"I know. It's not that, that I'm bothered about Rose. I'm going to have some poor Half-Blood or Muggleborn Witch forced to marry me in April and then suddenly, they'll be a Malfoy and must provide at least four children for the next generation. That's going to go over well isn't it, can you imagine that conversation 'Hello Wifey, welcome to the Malfoy Family, here's the thing, we have to go for fertility treatment and genetic testing to make sure that our reproductive organs are in perfect working order for the four children we are expected to provide… Yeah that's going to go swimmingly." Scorpius said walking over to his bed and slumping back on it with his hand over his face. I don't blame him in all fairness; the changes for the pure-bloods irks me something rotten. Not because it affects me, because it won't unless I marry a pure-blood of the Scared Twenty-Eight, what annoys me is that they are only informing the pure-bloods and expecting them to inform their future spouses.

"Bro, you'll be fine. Quite frankly, just think of all the sex you get to have to get the witch pregnant with the four kids we are expected to have…" Zabini said with his back turned towards Scorpius

"Shut up. It's not you having to go through this shit Zabini is it?" Scorpius growled removing his arm from his face to look up at his friend and immediately threw a pillow at his head.

"Seriously. No need for that. Just think of the benefit's, man…" Darius said rubbing the back of his head where the pillow hit him so hard I was surprised he didn't get whip lash.

"Oh, just get lost Zabini. I'm sick of your shit. Go find somebody to keep you occupied. Don't you have to get ready for this New Year's bash at Potter's?" Scorpius mumbled agitatedly.

"Whatever, grumpy fucker. I'll see you later when you have had some whisky and cheer up a little bit. See you later. Potter? Are you coming, my stuffs back at your place."

"Yeah sure. You coming, Rose?" Al said looking at me. I nod in answer but before I could leave, Scorpius stops me.

"Actually, Rose, we have a few Head Duties to discuss before we go back in the New Year, are you okay to stay back and go over them?" Scorpius suggests to me pointing towards his desk where he has parchment littered all over it. Whether it has to do with prefect schedules or not is a different story.

"Sure. I'll see you back at home okay Al?"

"Okay Cuz, see you later…" Al says goodbye and leaves the room shutting the door.

"So how was your holiday?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"It was fabulous. Missed being home though." He answered smiling at me.

"Oh, yeah I bet. Whenever I go away I always miss my bed so much. Vixen too. Is that sad?" I smile to him, watching him closely.

"No, not really. I missed Hunter too. So, don't worry, you're not sad or weird." He smiles back to me.

"Did you get anything nice for Christmas?" I ask hoping to hear about something in particular.

"Yes actually. Somebody got me this ring." He said holding his hand out to me so I could see it. It was fitted nicely to his right index finger. It suited him, "I got this sent to me, but I don't know who gave it to me. It's strange. It's a lost family heirloom. It belonged to my great-great-great grandfather." Scorpius told me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? That's a thoughtful gift any idea who got you it?"

"All I had to go on was the handwriting, which I knew for a fact I recognised but I couldn't place it for the life of me… It wasn't until I got home and looked at some of the notes for the prefect schedules for the following term that I realised that it was yours…" He said standing up and walking closer to me. I stood my ground and stayed where I was, since I was still over by the door anyway it wasn't like I could go anywhere anyway, "Thank you, Rose." He whispered to me, pushing a loose lock of hair behind my ear, he was now close enough that I could see the little spattering of freckles dotted on his nose and a few on his cheeks.

I clear my throat and step back a little hitting the wall, he comes further towards me and leans down so he's closer to my height.

"Why'd you get me that Rose? Must have cost a lot of galleons." He asked.

"It doesn't matter how much it cost, I saw it and thought of you. It was just sitting there a Malfoy Heirloom, in a Muggle jewellery shop..." I answered back.

"Hmm… Muggle you say? Makes sense since it was meant as an engagement ring to the Muggle Queen at the time." He said moving an inch closer.

"Well you're welcome. Can I go now? I need to get ready for the New Year's Ball…" I whisper back to him having to now tilt my head up to look at his face.

"I guess you can… Thanks again though Rose." He said leaning down, he looked at me lips and then back up to my eyes, licking my lips unconsciously I look at his. They looked like they'd be nice to kiss…

He leaned down and thinking he was going to kiss me I turned my head at last minute and I felt his lips brush my cheek.

"See you later Rosie." He whispered in my ear. He then pulled away and as soon as he did I turned on the spot and apparated my arse out of there before I collapsed on the floor because my legs decided to turn to jelly.

* * *

I landed back at Potter Manor to get ready and head straight to Lily's room. My legs still feel like they aren't working properly but I guess that makes sense when the Slytherin Prince nearly kisses you.

What in the name of Merlin was that about?

I shake my head and then open the door to Lily's room. Lily and Jessica were already getting dressed.

"Rose, where have you been!? You need to start getting ready. Go have a quick shower, get yourself cleaned up and Jessica will do your hair and I'll do your make-up when you get out of the shower." Lily ordered whilst curling her hair around her wand. Jessica was currently applying mascara in the mirror, she still smiled in acknowledgement towards me though.

"I've been with Al. Sorry Lil's… I'll get in the shower now." I surrendered holding my hands up, she shook her head at me and pointed towards the adjoined bathroom ordering me to shower without words. For somebody who is younger than me, she sure is feisty and bossy.

I head to the bathroom and start running the shower, I go to get undressed but before I do I look into the bathroom mirror that was slightly fogged up and touch my cheek where the feeling Scorpius' lips still lingered and smiled.

* * *

"Lily are you done yet?" I moan, I'd been sitting in this bloody chair for at least an hour and I still wasn't finished getting ready. I had my dress on at least, and my shoes. I was just waiting on my hair to be finished. It was originally down but after I put my dress of Lily looked at me and shook her head demanding my hair to be put up. Now I'm just waiting for her to finish.

"Godric, Rose. _Patience_. I'm trying to beautify you here. Who's to say your future husband won't be here tonight?" Lily chided me. I huffed in indignation at the thought that she was doing me up to possibly impress my future spouse.

"Seriously Lil's, I don't even think that my future husband will care about how I look for a ball, it's not like this is how we are going to be dressing up for the rest of our lives. The majority of the time I'll be in jeans or leggings, and if he can't handle that then they obviously paired the wrong couple." I grumbled. She's not the one who's going through all this.

"Get over it. You've not got a choice. It's not like you're the only one going through this. Both of my older siblings are having to get married as well as all your friends and most of your cousins." Jessica quipped. We both turned around to face her noticing she'd be silent for the majority of the evening.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't realise it would affect you as much."

"Sorry, Rose, I'm just worried. Will they include us next year do you think?" Jessica asks.

"I think they might if our group does okay. They might even lower the age since you can get married with parental permission at sixteen if you're a Muggle." I reply, she looks at me and makes a face.

"Really, Rose? You couldn't have tried to make us feel a little better?" Jessica said miserably.

"That's not really my forte at the minute Jess, since you know I'm going to have to marry somebody and provide children before I even get a job."

"I'm going to change the subject here a little, because this is depressing, but Rose your hairs done now." Lily stated happily, she obviously wasn't worried about her fate for next year or she just wasn't thinking about it for now. Lily was more a live in the moment kind of person, whereas, it seemed, Jessica was a worrying about every possible thing all the time and then shout about it.

"Oh, Finally!" I squeal with excitement at finally being finished with Lily tugging at my cranium.

I walk over to where my shoes were sitting on the bed and put the black heels on my feet, they were nothing exciting, just black strappy stilettos. I placed a cushioning charm on them so they wouldn't hurt my feet, if I wear heels I'm generally out of them after an hour or so, now that I can perform magic outside of school though this is most definitely a bonus.

Once my shoes are on I walk over to the full-length mirror that Lily kept in her room. Standing in front of it I notice that Lily was right. With this dress, my hair looked so much better up.

My dress was a dark red halter neck bejewelled torso dress that flared out slightly at the waist and went all the way to the floor. My hair was up in a chignon with some of my curls left out to frame my face. My make-up consisted of a dark Smokey eye-shadow, mascara and blood red lipstick.

"Wow! I look good. Thanks ladies." I smiled at the other girls in the room. Lily and Jessica looked beautiful too. Lily was wearing an A-Line, floor length with a sweetheart neckline dress. It had a blue bodice with a tulle covered skirt. Her hair was down and was curled perfectly as per usual. Her makeup was beautiful, she had minimal eye makeup with just eyeliner and mascara with a tiny bit of blue eye-shadow, her lips however were painted pale pink.

Jessica was dressed in an ombre black floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was poker straight and her make-up was minimal as to not draw to much attention.

"Come on we should be heading downstairs." Lily suggested. We agreed and left the room.

We immediately went straight downstairs. The music was already playing and people were already here. Reporters and newly invited guests and family tended to arrive early and friends come a bit later generally.

"Let the show begin…"

* * *

It was about 11.30pm with 30-minutes to go until midnight and quite frankly I was ready for this day and night to end.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had decided it didn't matter whether we were friends or not with the people invited, they decided to invite everybody who is affected by this new Marriage Law. So of course, people were introducing me to their Son's all night and I was being passed around like a hot potato for dances.

I needed some fresh air before somebody else's mother decided to try and get their son married into one of the most famous families in all of Wizarding Britain. It wasn't just me though; Albus and James were having to do the same as well as Hugo and Lily. My other cousins too, just not as much because although Weasley's their parents weren't members of the 'Golden Trio'.

I walk into the garden and find a bench to sit on. I'm sitting there for barely any time at all before somebody else comes up to me. I groan out loud and put my head in my hands.

"Didn't think I was that much of a sight for sore eyes, Weasley." The unknown person said to me with a snicker.

"What do you want?" I said not looking up at the person.

"Well… I just wanted to see how you were… and ask why I never got to dance with you tonight." He said, I looked up at him and smiled. Scorpius was dressed in a black three-piece suit and weirdly a red tie that somehow matched my dress.

"I've been passed round the entire 17-year-old wizards. I was hoping to have a break, before I'm passed off to some random wizard at midnight. I swear to Godric if anything happens I'm going to Avada myself." I huff to myself. Scorpius comes to sit next to me and looks at me.

"You look beautiful tonight Rose." Scorpius whispered to me. I turned to look at him and see him smiling.

"Don't do this Scorp. I know you tried to kiss me earlier. Nothing can happen, we are destined to Marry other people."

"I can't help it. I've fancied you for a long time. If I'm going to Marry somebody else, I at least want to kiss you before then, and what better time than New Year's…"

"You have?" I look at him with my mouth slightly open in shock.

"Yes, Rose, I have." He leans in further towards me.

In the background the countdown towards New Year starts.

"Perfect timing…" He whispered. Then he kissed me, and the fireworks went off.

* * *

A/N: - Just a little information about somethings in the story.

Ysabeau – Pronounced Ee-sah-BOH

 _ **Succubus**_ _– Not officially introduced into the HP Books, however, since it has most mythical creatures in them e.g. Centaurs, Chimeras, Manticores, Sirens so why not Succubus'._

 _For those who don't know what they are, here is a brief description, with added details so it fits into my story;_

 _A Succubus (and/or Incubus; male version) also known as Sex-Witches or Sex-Wizards – are a type of mythical creature bred from an Archangel and a human. Since the union was forbidden the children who were all female were cursed._

 _They prey on the opposite sex and feed off their victim's Life Force and Magical Energy too if they are Witches or Wizards. Repeated sexual activity with a Succubus/Incubus may result in the deterioration of health, mental state, or even death._

 _They can breed with Humans/Witches and Wizards and even other Succubus'/Incubus'. However, the union between humans results in a 25% chance of their child being born with the affliction either male or female children from this union can be affected. Witches and Wizards a 50-75% chance depending on whether the Witch/Wizard have a Succubus/Incubus in the family, it is a 50/50 chance on whether the children are born with it, in the Zabini family it seems more common for the females to be born with the Succubae genes. Children born of a Succubus and an Incubus however, are very powerful and have these abilities, those not born of such a union still have these powers but it excludes being able to resuscitate and superior strength also;_

 _ **Seduction**_ _and_ _ **manipulation**_ _: A Succubus seduces and manipulates with the touch of her skin on another's. This contact is very pleasurable and eliminates her victim's resistance so she can feed from him or her, engage in sex, or control the person to her advantage (such as acquiring information from a target). The enthrallment is effective on all recipients regardless of their sexual orientation. The victim can be left confused about what had come over him or her, or without a memory of what had happened. The succubus touch can also be used to calm someone down._

 _ **Resuscitation**_ _: A Succubus can resuscitate Wizards, Witches and Human, alike, by transferring Life Force into them, although this does make them distinctly weaker for a while or until they feed again. (ONLY PURE SUCCUBAE AND INCUBI HAVE THIS ABILITY)_

 _ **Sexual Aura Reading**_ _: A Succubus can see the level of someone's sexual attraction and lust._

 _ **Superhuman Strength**_ _: A Succubus possesses noticeably superior physical strength than an average adult human. (ONLY PURE SUCCUBAE AND INCUBI HAVE THIS ABILITY)_

 _ **Longevity**_ _: While not immortal, Succubae possess longer lifespans than humans._


	12. Valentine's Day

Chapter 12

Scorpius POV

Valentine's Day

 _MINOR SMUT WARNING FROM THE OFFSET_

* * *

" _I can't help it. I've fancied you for a long time. If I'm going to Marry somebody else, I at least want to kiss you before then, and what better time than New Year's…"_

" _You have?" she looked at me with her mouth slightly open in shock._

" _Yes, Rose, I have." I lean in further towards her._

 _In the background, the countdown towards New Year starts._

" _Perfect timing…" I whispered. Then I kissed her, and the fireworks went off. Pulling away and looking up into the sky we both watched on in awe as the firework display continued. I turned back to Rose and saw she was looking at me biting her lip._

" _Want to take this somewhere else?" She suggested huskily._

" _Sure…" I said holding my hand out to take hers. We walk quickly to the broom shed in the Potter's back garden, being no stranger to broom cupboards at school this wasn't really out of the norm for most Hogwartians._

" _You sure you want to do this?" I ask for the final time, before heading into the shed._

" _Yes, I want you, Scorp." She whispered back to me._

 _I open the door and pull Rose in behind me, shutting the door and immediately press her against the door. Gasping Rose moaned and her mouth opened slightly enough for me to gain access to her mouth and thoroughly snog her._

 _Our tongues fighting for dominance my hand tangles in her hair pulling it out of her chignon letting her curls tumble down her back. I lift her up slightly so her legs are around my waist and grind my pelvis into hers causing her to moan._

" _Keep going…" She moaned._

 _Rose wraps her arms around my neck as she pulls me down, securing us as she tangles me up in her – a mess of legs and arms. She kisses my lips as if it means more to her than she's ever told me and I read a little too much into her kiss, moving my tongue deeper into her. I feel like she isn't close enough as I try and feel more and more of her body, my hands pulling at the small of her back to bring her closer to me. Not even_ _this_ _is close enough._

 _Her dress makes an unwanted barrier as I need to be feeling more of her, her skin on my skin – completely touching. I shake a little as she forces my hand lower, edging her dress up her knees as my hands follow behind it._

 _She becomes fierce and dominant as she nips at my jaw, scratching at the back of my shirt and I groan as she whimpers and Rose becomes just as frustrated with the clothing between us._

" _Take it off…" Rose gasped tugging on my shirt._

" _Only if you take this off." I whispered smoothing my hands down her satin dress._

" _Deal." She groans out before tearing my shirt open so the buttons flew across the small space of the cupboard. I pull away and stare at her open mouthed._

" _You like that?" She asked shyly, embarrassed at her outburst._

" _Like it? That was beyond hot…" I point out to her before practically ripping the dress of her causing her to gasp in shock._

" _Seriously, was that necessary?" She reprimanded._

" _Yes Rose, it was, that dress was offending me, plus it's nothing a simple_ 'Reparo' _can't fix, is it?"_

 _She conceded with a shrug and conjured a fluffy blanket for the floor. Dragging me down on top of her_ _I groan again, I sound like I'm starving but I feel my heart racing even more as she whispers against the corner of my mouth, lips touching my skin. Her spine curves up as she moves her nose against the side of mine, lips dancing on my cheek, along my jaw. I move down her, tasting the smooth skin of her neck, further down along her collarbone which causes her to arch her back more, making me smile against her. My nose traces patterns along her chest, the underside of her breasts, I kiss her gently there, I kiss her more fiercely as I meet her dipping stomach she inhales sharply as I leave a slick trail down her stomach, along her bare sides, my teeth digging into her hips._

 _My lips fall open and I can't control the sounds that escape me as she starts twisting underneath me, I feel her frustration as she grips onto my hair but I haven't even started on the best bits yet, "Patience, Rose," I tease as I kiss gently on her hip bones, the outsides of her thighs..._

 _My palms grow bolder and my fingertips seem hot as they hold her steady against me. "Please, Scorpius," she begs but I let her beg as much as she likes, I can't get enough of the taste of her skin on my tongue._

 _I feel her nails digging at my shoulders, her breaths becoming quicker and more laboured as I keep dotting kisses; the inside of her ankles, the back of her legs, back to her stomach. I keep kissing, I keep feeling; the satin of her skin…_

* * *

I woke up, my boxers covered in come; this was the first wet dream I had ever experienced and Rose Weasley was at the centre of it. I've had sex dreams before that all begin with that night. I went straight into the shower, not believing my dreams last night consisted of a naked Rose Weasley withering underneath me whilst I gave her a good seeing to.

I headed down to the Head's common room, to get ready to head to breakfast with Al and Darius. I was meeting them in the Foyer like I do every morning.

Heading off out the common room door I barely register somebody running up to me. The person pulled me back into the room and locked the door.

"Malfoy, we've been summonsed, we have to go see Headmistress Leyson. We got a note." Rose said to me handing me the note, I take it from her with shaky hands, I wasn't expecting to see her so soon after this morning's debacle.

Reading the note, I nodded, grabbed my garb and headed off with Rose towards the Headmistresses office. We had been silent for a little while before Rose decided to break the silence.

"So, I woke up this morning to the sound of you moaning my name, nice dream was it Malfoy?" Rose asked me, turning towards me as we continued down the corridor with a sultry smirk.

 _Oh, Merlin she had heard. Play dumb Malfoy._

"Heard what Weasley?" I smirked back, trying to act nonchalant.

"You know what I heard. I left the door to the bathroom open and you had yours slightly open too. I heard you panting whilst moaning _'Oh Rose, Yes, I'm going to Come Rose'_." She tilted her head to the side raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, you heard that, did you…? Yeah I kind of had a sex dream about you last night." I said with a shy smile.

"Well, at least it was good…" Rose laughed and left the room leaving me to deal with the fact that she now knows I had a sex dream about her.

This is going to be an awkward Valentine's Day.

We reached the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress's office. We stand there in silence for a moment before looking at each other.

"Do you know the password?" I ask her, she sighs and shakes her head.

"Of course, I do _moaner_. _Acid Pops_." Rose said and the Gargoyle moved aside showing us some stairs. I quickly looked at my watch seeing that it was only 7.00am. That's fine, I still have 20minutes before I have to meet Darius and Al.

Rose knocks on the wooden door and it automatically opens, we walk in and see Miss Leyson sitting behind her desk putting on some mascara whilst looking into a mirror.

Nice to know she's normal too.

"Good Morning Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley, how are you this morning?" She greeted, placing her mascara down on the desk and moving the mirror out of the way.

"Good thank you, Miss Leyson." We both said at the same time and turned to one another with our eyebrows raised. Miss Leyson just smiled at us as if she knew something we didn't which in all fairness is probably true.

"Okay, so I've brought you here this morning because since it's Valentine's Day we are allowing the younger students to go to Hogsmeade this evening with a curfew of 9pm. However, since the older students aren't allowed to date we wondered whether the Head Boy and Girl had any ideas on how to allow the students bound by the Marriage Law to go out and have a good evening with the rest of the student body." She asked us for our opinions.

"You could just send us on a date with somebody we haven't been on a date with yet…" Rose suggested.

"No, that would be no fun, Miss Weasley. It would be the same as every weekend since September."

"How about we go on a date with our highest scoring match?" I proposed.

"That's a fantastic idea, Mr Malfoy. I will get that arranged right now. Thank you, I'll have the names handed out by breakfast." She assured whilst waving her wand and a load of papers appeared, they all started sorting themselves into piles, we were watching impressed before she turned back to us, "You're now dismissed, you'll find out who your date is with the rest of the participating 6th and 7th years."

We got up and left the office and headed back towards the Foyer.

Walking into the Foyer I meet up with Al and Darius and through the huge doors to the hall we go and sit over at the Slytherin table. I pile my plate up with food before I tell my two friends about the meeting Rose and I had with Miss Leyson this morning. It wasn't that much of a surprise that we would be doing something today anyway, Valentine's Day although not normally an important holiday for Muggles is an important holiday for Wizards and Witches. That's why even though it's a school day we still had permission this evening to go out on dates in Hogsmeade after school finishes, normally it's a half day too for the older years like 5th up to 7th.

"So, we're going to be put with our highest scoring date? Is that for one of us in particular or as a whole?" Al queried.

"As a whole, I believe. It wouldn't be fair if for instance I rated somebody a four but they rated me an 8, which means I'd have to go on a date with somebody I didn't particularly like in the first place on Valentine's Day, that wouldn't be fair would it."

"Good point Scorp." Darius nodded.

The hall started filling up more and more before practically the whole school was there.

Headmistress Leyson stood up and the hall quieted down, "Students, I know it is not customary for me to talk to you during breakfast however, since it is Valentine's Day, our Head Students Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley and I came up with an idea so that those affected by this Marriage Law do not have to miss out on the Valentine's festivities.

Those subjected to this Law are now able to go on a date if they wish this evening with their highest scoring date to see if you are truly compatible on one of the most romantic days of the year.

I would like for the students in 6th and 7th years to stay behind after breakfast to be handed the name of your date. This has been worked out by an overall score on both party's behalf out of 20.

I'll see you after breakfast, good day."

This ignited chatter between the rest of the older students obviously excited by this turn of events. I'm just hoping I'm not put with some stupid bint. I can't go out with that Caitlyn Marsh again. Merlin help me if I have to go on date with her again.

I know who I'd rather go out with.

Whether my wishes are answered or not is a different story.

"Who'd you think you'll get paired with?" Albus asks me.

"No idea. I'm hoping for somebody in particular though." I smirk back at him, especially after this morning, maybe I can make my dreams come true. Literally...

"Oh who?" Esmeralda Slughorn asked after shifting closer to us obviously having eavesdropped in our conversation.

"Yeah, I'd be interested to know too actually." Mitzi Parkinson butted in from her place next to Essy. Although a year younger, they were pretty good friends. Samantha Nott, Destiny Carrow-Flint, Diamond Vaisey, Imogen Vanity and Lorelle Goyle were sitting with them, they all too were affected by the Marriage Law.

"Seriously? What has my love life got to do with any of you." I moan.

"I was your ex-girlfriend." Mitzi said putting her hand up.

"I was your betrothed, Scorpius, before Purebloods were forced out of those contracts by the Ministry." Diamond Vaisey butted in adding in her 2 sickles. I quirked an eyebrow at her statement but didn't say anything to her.

"Di, no offence sweetheart, but Scorp probably wouldn't have married you anyway. Astoria would never have allowed it." Sam said to her friend nastily.

"Whatever Sam, it's got nothing to do with you anyway." Diamond countered back venomously. Baring no surprise that she was sorted into Slytherin.

Her fellow Slytherin just shrugged not taking much notice of her friend. I could never quite understand how girls can be so bitchy to one another and yet still be friends. At least with guys, if we have a problem we duel – either Muggle or Magical – and then deal with the fall out, whether that be becoming friends like me and Albus did or falling out like me and Ezra Pucey did, although we are okay… for now.

I try not to get involved in their ridiculous argument but Sam was right. Mother would never have allowed me to marry that wretch. The fact that she was a complete bitch had nothing to do with it. Mother wouldn't have allowed me to marry her simply because she wanted her children to marry for love, unlike her and father who were arranged to marry for a better status since the Greengrass family never officially took sides in the War so had no prejudice's going around about them, which helped the Malfoy family gain favour again. Fortunately for both Mother and Father they fell in love, especially if the number of children they had was anything to go by. The most number of children born of a Malfoy heir in seven generations, but since I will be having to have at least four and contraceptive charms and potions will be nulled it could very well end up being more for me and my future wife.

I hope she doesn't mind…

Whilst having my inner ramblings I didn't notice that breakfast had finished and the younger years had been escorted out. Looking around I noticed a few people reading little bits of paper looking either pleased or a little jilted. Looking down at where my plate used to be I saw a tiny bit of folded up parchment and opened it eagerly. There it was, in perfect cursive writing. The name I was waiting for;

 _Rosaline Nymphadora Weasley_

Perfect.

I look over to Gryffindor table and seek out the person of my dreams, _literally_ , if last night was anything to go by and see her talking to her currently grey-haired friend Belle and Frankie Longbottom. Hmm… normally Belle had pink hair if she was happy. Must not be pleased with her choice, grey was her worried colour. I watch them for a while longer before Belle looks back at her paper and the roots start turning a bright fuchsia, with a tinge of red scattered throughout. I tilted my head observing the Metmorphagus thinking it was a strange arrangement of colours going through her hair at once but it looked very pretty. She obviously is happy with whomever she was paired with then.

How do I know this?

I've been paying too much attention to Weaslette's friends. I turn back to my own and notice Albus is looking in the same direction as me.

"You alright mate?" I ask him worried since he hasn't said anything.

"Yeah, I'm great actually." He said turning to me and smirking. I nod towards his bit of paper in his hand to which he passes it to me. I read it and look back over towards where he was looking.

"So, you and Frankie had a good date then…?" I say to my best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't start Scorp. I know you don't like the Gryffs but actually I think we Slytherdor's make a good team, there's a reason why we don't always get along. It's because we are quite similar." Albus said running his hand through his hair. A nervous habit he'd picked up from his dad.

"What the fuck is a Slytherdor?" I laugh.

"It's just a merging of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Scorp, haven't you heard these before?"

"No, because they're obviously ridiculous."

"Say's you… Personally I think that you need a Gryffindor to keep you on your toes Malfoy. Who'd you get paired with anyway." He asked slyly.

Scowling slightly, since he's reaction might not be good, I sighed and handed over my bit of parchment. After staring at it for at least two minutes before reacting he started laughing drawing the attention of Zabini and Greengrass.

"What's so funny?" Darius asked. Albus handed over the parchment to Darius who read it along with Gerard since they were next to each other and they both laughed too just not as loudly as Albus, who was still laughing like a maniac. Maybe he's in shock?

"Good luck mate. You've got your work cut out with Rose." Albus laughed.

"I doubt that…" I mumbled under my breath. Fortunately, with the loudness of Albus' laughter, nobody heard me. A bit louder I said "No, we actually had a good time on our last date. That's probably why we were paired together. Leyson was only pairing the highest scoring dates together."

"Huh. Well, who'd you guys get paired with then?" Albus asked the others since he probably doesn't want to deal with the fact the me and Rose actually had a good time on our last date. Plus, he doesn't know about New Year. In fact, nobody except for me and Rose know about what happened on New Year, and that's how it'll stay.

"I got paired with Lola Owens and Gerard here has been paired with Dawn Simpson."

Gerard looked down the table where Sam was sitting just staring at a piece of parchment floating in her glass of pumpkin juice, she hadn't even bothered to open it before she put it in there destroying it. She wiped a tear from her eye and got up and stormed out the room going straight back down to the dungeons.

"Is she okay?" I ask my cousin.

"No, she's not. We were going to get married when we graduated, we had already started planning before this Law came into effect. She's stopped eating, she doesn't speak to anyone except for Essy or Destiny. If she does get involved in conversation she isn't the nicest person to be around at the minute. You heard her earlier and how nasty she sounded towards Di, she's never normally like that. She's pushing people away." He said sadly looking out towards where his ex-fiancée left.

"No, she's not pushing people away Gerry, she's depressed. This whole thing has sent her into a spiral of depression. Have you told her to go to Madam Vane? She can probably give her something to help…"

"She won't listen to me. Whenever she sees me she walks the other way. I think it hurts her to see me and not be able to be with me."

"Of course, it would, she can't be with the love of her life because she was born a Pureblood. It's unjust and quite frankly barbaric what the Ministry are doing to us, but we have no choice." I said to my cousin looking back over towards the Gryffindor table and my date for the day. She was currently looking at me and winked. I smirked back at her knowing at least one of my group was going to have a good afternoon.

* * *

Classes were finished and I had gotten changed into a very casual outfit of Black trousers and a white shirt. Father had wanted to me only dress in Wizard attire but when Victoire and Dominique Weasley opened their boutiques that incorporated Muggle fashion with Wizarding, we purebloods realised we were living in the dark ages and that Muggles did have something right in the fact they didn't need to wear cloaks all the time. Father relented and went and spent at least 2,100 galleons on new wardrobes for himself, my mother and of course me and my siblings too, which I think in Muggle money worked out to be about £6000, which according to Rose is a lot of money. I guess it doesn't matter to us though since we are rich. I even own a pair of Jeans now.

We were told to meet our dates in the Entrance Hall so that was where I headed. I would have rather have waited for Rose in our common room, that way if she stood me up I wouldn't have to deal with the humiliation, but alas. We were told to be in the Entrance Hall by 5pm so we can all head out, yet Rose was nowhere to be seen at 4.50pm so I had to leave or run the risk of being late.

It took me all of five minutes before I reached the Entrance Hall and saw Albus and Darius standing off to one side with Gerard not too far away, he was keeping an eye on Sam who was sitting down in a corner.

"So, Darius, who're you going with again?"

"Lola Owens. She's right over there talking to that Blonde girl." He said tipping his head in her general direction. She looked quite pretty wearing a yellow sundress.

"Merlin, she's going to get cold later wearing that, isn't she? I hope you brought a Jacket." I smirked at Darius.

"Um, no not except for the one I'm wearing now." He stated matter of fact.

"Did your mother never teach you any pure-blood values."

"Yes, but she doesn't know that." Darius said looking pointedly over towards his Date.

"Yes, but you might be paired to Marry the poor Witch so you may as well be a gentleman."

Before he could answer back Headmistress Leyson stood in the middle of the Marble staircase.

"Good Evening Students. I take it everybody knows who their date is tonight. Please pair up and you may get signed out and leave. Have fun, and be safe." She said walking down the stairs and to the front doors holding a clipboard with the paired student's names on no doubt.

I stay standing where I am, still having not seen Rose. Hopefully she'll see me, especially with my bright blonde hair, I'm not exactly easy to miss. Albus and Darius left to go to their dates, one more excited than the other. Albus of course, practically ran over to his date and kissed her cheek in greeting, normal behaviour for Albus and Frankie since they'd known each other since babies, Rose however, was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed and looked at my watch that I got for my 17th birthday. She was five minutes late. Unusual behaviour for our Head Girl. She's never late anywhere. I start heading back up the Marble staircase thinking I've been stood up. I get to the middle before I see somebody in my peripheral vision. Stopping suddenly, I look up to the top of the staircase and there she is wringing her hands together. The air of nervousness left her as soon as she saw me and smirked knowing she'd made me think I'd been left hanging. I nod my head to her and admire her outfit.

Unlike the rest of the females in this school who stupidly decided to wear dresses on a cold February evening, Rose decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans tucked into black ankle high boots, with a black tank top and a colourful kimono over the top. Her makeup was plain with just winged eyeliner, mascara and blusher on and a dark red lipstick.

She looked beautiful.

I'm in some deep trouble here.

I turn around and hold my arm out to escort her down the stairs. I'm waiting there for at least a minute before I feel her arm link into mine. I place my other hand over hers and lead her down the stairs.

"Nice of you to finally turn up Miss Weasley." I say to her smirking, "I thought you'd stood me up, and that would have seriously have damaged my reputation as the ladies' man that I have acquired over the past two years." I tease.

"Nice to see my making you wait hasn't damaged your ego Malfoy." She tormented back nudging her elbow into my side.

"Nothing can damage a Malfoy's ego, except for being stood up by a beautiful lady."

"Smooth Malfoy. Smooth." She laughs.

"Well, somebody has to devoid the tension after all, don't they?" I say to her and she shrugs and signs out our names on the clipboard and we start walking down to Hogsmeade.

We stay silent for a little while before I can't take it anymore. "So… Are we going to talk about the Minotaur in the room?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy." She says ignoring me.

"You know what I'm talking about Rose." I stop her and raise my eyebrows.

Rose sighs and then frowns at me, "The kiss?"

"Yes Rose, the kiss."

"Well, nothing can happen, can it? It was a mistake. Just because we are having this date doesn't mean we will get paired together." She mumbles to me, looking down at the floor.

"Rose," I say to her lifting her chin up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear I stroke down the side of her face, her eyes close slightly and she leans her head into my hand, "Why fight it. We can be together for a month or so before we have to leave. It's not like anybody would find out. We share a dorm room."

Standing back up straight and opening her eyes to stare right into mine, blue meet grey in a battle of wills, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I shrug in answer, "Well, it sounds like you want to have a sexual relationship? Even though it's quite obvious we have slight feelings for each other and there's no guarantee that we'd get paired together? And if we don't get paired together then one or both of us are going to get hurt, just look at your Cousin and his ex-girlfriend, poor Samantha can barely function. Is that what you want for one or the both of us, to be unhappy for the rest of our lives because we had to many feelings for another?"

"How about we promise that if we start getting feelings for each other, we stop. But I have to know what it's like to be with you."

"Let's just see how this evening goes and we can talk about it, okay?"

"Sounds good. Let's go to Honeydukes."

We continue walking down to Hogsmeade and we go do a bit of shopping at Honeydukes and then to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, none of her family were working this evening so it was a quick visit.

We decide to walk to the Shrieking Shack. It was Rose's idea of course, her and her family apparently go here quite a lot together. Apparently, all the Weasley's of school age go to the Shrieking Shack at least once a month to get together and catch up, Albus tends to sneak out using his Invisibility Cloak that he got off James once he left Hogwarts last year.

"Do you know the story behind the Shrieking Shack?" She asked conversationally.

"No, but you're going to tell me anyway." I smile at her.

"So, you know it's apparently haunted." She started, I nod having heard the rumours, "well, it's not. The rumours started when Albus' grandfather James Potter was attending school because he was friends with a Werewolf and that's where he went for his transformations, the noises people heard were the noise of a poor teenage boy going through the transformation to become a wolf."

"Wow. That's sad. Who was it?"

"Remus Lupin." She answers looking at me.

"You mean my cousin Nymphadora's Husband. Teddy's dad?"

"The very same."

"How did I never know that?"

"Your dad probably didn't want you to know for some reason or another. The fact that your Grandmother Narcissa has only recently just started talking to Andromeda may be another reason too."

"That's pretty cool. Why are we walking closer though?" I say looking around and getting nervous.

"We are going inside. Me and my cousins jazzed it up a little." She smiled grabbing my hand and taking off at a run towards the abandoned Shack forcing me to follow behind her laughing the whole way.

It didn't take us long to get to the door. Even from the outside you can see that the holes in the walls have been repaired over the years. So, it still looked old and decrepit, but it had obviously been used since. Inside you could smell the dust that had settled and Rose waved her wand to clean the place up a bit.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." She said heading up there. She led the way into a bedroom/living room area. It had an old looking bed but some comfortable looking couches and rugs around that were nice a cosy looking.

"Well, this is… Nice…" I marvel, this must have taken a lot of effort on the Weasley's part.

"It's not great, but it works." She said sitting down on the loveseat that was against the wall. There was a stack of books by the side on a table obviously there for her when she visited her family here. Rose is rarely seen without one, although she normally keeps them in her bag.

"That it does." I acknowledge and sit down next to her, and turn towards her, "So, are we going to talk about earlier?"

"What? The proposition you made earlier about dating under the radar. You know if we got caught we'd be in so much trouble with the Ministry, let alone our parents who are behind this bloody law."

"Doesn't that make it more exciting though?" I raise an eyebrow and lean in closer to her, I can smell her Lavender and Rose shampoo.

"No, it makes it scarier!"

"Live a little Rosie. You only live, once right?" I say to her. She huffs and moves closer to me.

"One more kiss Scorpius. That's it. We can't risk it." She whispers.

"Deal." I whisper back. I can feel her breath quicken on my face as I lean down and kiss her. Her lips touch mine and all I feel is sparks. You know that instant feeling people say they feel when they kiss somebody they love? Yeah, that feeling.

She moans and opens her mouth wider, I take the opportunity to explore with my tongue. I pull her closer to me, so close she practically straddles my lap, there's barely any space between us, I can feel her heartbeat racing through her chest and the heat of her body against mine.

My hands go to the back of her neck, one stays there and the other fists her hair. Gasping she pulls away and looks down at me. No words are said but she takes off her kimono and kisses me again. her hands travel to the buttons on my shirt opening them and running her fingers over the contours of my abs.

Before we know it, we are a tangle of limbs followed by moans. We lay there catching our breath and laying there completely spent I turn to look at Rose whose hair is a complete mess from my hands running through her hair and her neck and chest covered in red marks, not enough to stay, they'll fade in a few hours, just enough to know that she thoroughly enjoyed herself. As did I.

"We should probably head back?" I say to her.

"Mmm…" She says back rolling over grabbing her clothes, "Never again Malfoy. We will never speak of this again okay?"

"Okay Rose. Whatever you wish." And with that we got dressed and headed back to the castle like nothing had happened.

* * *

A/N: - Hello Beautiful Readers! If you've gotten with me this far you'll be pleased to know that the next Chapter I will be skipping forward to April... You know what this means? Marriage Law Month! So I hope you look forward to that. Also, I'd like to thank my beautiful Beta Cara, who helped me a LOT on this Chapter so thank you so much honey bunch! xx

On another note; PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Drop me a Review! It takes two minutes, even if it's to say you enjoyed it. It doesn't have to be elaborate, I just want to know that people are enjoying my writing!

Thank you in Advance, and stay safe, Until next time.

SMW XxX


	13. April Showers

Chapter 13

Rose POV

April Showers

* * *

April. The second month of Spring. When it finally starts to get a little warmer in Scotland. The flowers start to bloom. It's _normally_ a nice time of year. Except at Hogwarts the month of April signified the start of Exams for the 5th and 7th years and something entirely different to the 6th and 7th years.

The Choosing Ceremonies' were starting at the end of this month. They were starting on the 28th April pairing the 21 and some of the now 22 year olds together, continuing down to the 2nd of May pairing the 17 and 18 year olds together.

Ironic that my life is going to end on the anniversary of when my parents and Uncle saved the Wizarding World from destruction nearly 26 years ago.

I think they may have done that on purpose.

Anyway. Rather than dwelling on the impending Marriage ceremonies that are going to take place in less than 30days, I've decided to lose myself in revision. What better way than to distract myself than in a quiet library, surrounded by books and parchment with my own thoughts to deal with.

Yeah who am I kidding? I've been reading the same paragraph for about 20minutes now. I'm getting absolutely nowhere. It doesn't help that I've got a certain Blonde haired Slytherin on my mind…

We haven't spoken of the 'incident' since the day it happened. We've spoken of course, we have to, we see each other at least twice a day. But by Godric is it awkward.

If anybody looked close enough they'd be able to see the sexual tension between the both of us, and quite frankly, if this continues I may very well go jump him myself because that was the best sex I've ever experienced.

Not that the sex I had before was bad per se, it just they didn't take their time. Scorpius did. He took his time to find out what I liked and didn't like, he took notice of my body language.

He paid attention.

Neither of the other boys did, the first boy I slept with was Xavier. He was very careful on our first time, since it was his too, but after that, it became all about him getting off, he didn't care as to whether I did or not, it was actually one of the reasons I decided to break it off.

Since splitting up with him, I slept with a Muggle called Bradley during the summer who was from the next town over from Godric's Hollow, he was actually very sweet, he just wasn't very good. Last but not least, Scorpius. Since of course we aren't allowed relationships with anybody. I did notice the loophole in that statement though, it didn't say you can't have casual sex with somebody…

 _Anyway_ , moving on. I'm revising for my potions exam. For my practical it says you can brew whatever potion you wish. I'm going to brew Wolfsbane since I've brewed it so often now I know how to do it without consulting the book anymore.

Speaking of Wolfsbane. Wolfsbane 2.0 is going _swimmingly_ and if by that I mean fucking nowhere, you'd be correct. I'm definitely missing a key ingredient somewhere, just I don't know where or what it is...

Still though, I have about five different cauldrons brewing down in the potions lab with a few different quantities and ingredients in. One of them for sure isn't going to do it, so that's not going to Uncle Bill for testing. The others though, are a possibility.

I'm going to talk to Teddy and Victoire before the Choosing Ceremony – since they'll be there to witness the family members getting bonded – and see what they think it could be. I need some outside advice, and since they both know that I'm using Uncle Bill as a guinea pig they are the ones I go to for suggestions.

Getting annoyed with the fact that I was getting absolutely no studying done I pack up my stuff and leave the library. It was pointless anyway. My last written exam was tomorrow, last minute cramming isn't going to help, if anything it'll just make it worse. My Potions practical is tomorrow.

However, for right now, I'm going to pack up my things and head back to my common room, because this is getting me nowhere. Grabbing my books, I shrink them down so they can fit in my bag, Irene looks at me with distaste as she does with everybody who performs magic on her precious books and sneers at me.

Rolling my eyes out of sight I close my bag and leave the library. As usual I walk to my Common Room through memory alone and think about other things. I know my exams are important but this month my life is going to change forever. What if the person I end up having to Marry doesn't like the fact that I have to work all hours to become a Healer and Potioneer to help cure the currently 'incurable' diseases.

Well, that's my plan anyway.

The closer this Choosing Ceremony gets the more unlikely it seems like I'll actually be able to do what I wish to do. After all, who in their right mind is going to hire a Potion Researcher right out of School and who may or may not have to go on Maternity leave one year after getting the position and then - if married to a Pure-Blood of Sacred Twenty-Eight Lineage - another three or four times after that. I highly doubt that somehow.

Either way, here's to hoping this Law doesn't mess my life up in more ways than one. I reach the common room and tell the portrait the password, it opens and lets me in easily. I walk into the room through the small entrance and notice Scorpius asleep on the couch. He looks so peaceful that I almost want to leave him there. Instead, however, I waltz over to him and clap loudly in his face, "Wake up Scorpy." I sing. He opens his eyes slightly, barely slits, and practically growls at me. He grabs my hand and pulls me down on top of him, he the proceeds to tickle me as punishment for me waking him.

"Scorp, stop!" I screech.

"Nope. This is your own fault. If you'd left me to my nap, you wouldn't have had to deal with this now would you." He says huskily his voice still thick with sleep.

"Well, I guess not no..." I simpered.

"So, are you going to behave now Rosie?" He smirked and raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"I guess so, but I can't guarantee it." I said smirking back to him.

"I would rather you didn't..." He whispered, I was about to answer him but before I could his mouth covered mine stopping my words completely. His tongue moved over my lips begging for entrance, after granting him it I moaned as soon as his tongue met my own in a fierce battle of wills. This isn't going to end well, nothing is.

His hands travel up into my hair which was in a knot on the top of my head, grabbing the hair tie he pulls it out and my long auburn hair flows down my back in graceful waves, grabbing a load of it he pulls my head back gently and starts kissing my neck now that his created an opening. He starts at the underside of my jaw leaving open mouthed kisses there, travelling down towards my collarbone where he knows I have a hotspot.

"Ahhh" I moan causing him to snicker against my neck.

"See, I told you it was better not to behave, wasn't it?"

"Yes, so much better." I moan back to him grabbing onto his hair pulling his head away from my neck.

I plaster my lips against his and enjoy the feeling of having him at my mercy. I can feel him getting hard underneath me from where I'm laid against his body.

"We need to stop Scorpius. We can't do this anymore." I whisper to him leaning back and away from him. He looks hurt for a split second and then covers it with his well-practiced blank Malfoy look that all of the Malfoy siblings seem to have perfected.

"Why do we need to stop? I thought you liked me... After all, what's not to like." He said cockily gesturing with his hands to himself.

"I do, I promise I do Scorp, it's just we can't do this. We are going to get paired with other people and I can't face having developed feelings for you and seeing you have to marry somebody else. It would just break my heart even more than this whole Law is already. After all, what are the odds of us getting paired together? Zero to None is my guess." I whimpered, I was on the verge of bursting into tears. I didn't want to have to deal with a broken heart for the second time in a year. There's only so much a girl can take after all.

"That's fair. I don't want to hurt you either Rose. I really care about you, and if this will lead to me hurting you, let's call it quits. We can just be friends okay?" He smiled sweetly at me, catching a tear off my cheek with his thumb.

Nodding my acceptance, I just lent forward to give him a cuddle. He stroked my hair to calm me down after my small outburst. It felt so nice having his hand running through my auburn tresses. The way he slightly pulled on them when he got to the ends felt really relaxing to.

"Friends." I whispered before falling asleep with my shirt still open and my leg slung over Scorpius' thighs.

* * *

The next morning was fairly uneventful. After I woke up slung over Scorpius' still slumbering body, I got up showered and dressed before waking him up for breakfast. Once down at the Hall, I was barely sitting at Gryffindor table before Headmistress Leyson comes over to me. She sits down next to me.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Weasley. I hope you are having a lovely breakfast, very healthy I see." She says pointing to my choice of Porridge with Dried Apricot, Cinnamon, Apples and topped with Pumpkin Seeds, "I will need you to gather all the female students' who Qualify for the Marriage Law in the Hospital Wing after Lunch. The 7th years will be seen before the 6th years so that they can get to their NEWT exams on time." She said reaching over for a Satsuma.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss, but what is it for?"

"It's to take a sample of blood to place in the Choosing Chalice for the Ceremony and also to do some necessary health checks. Madam Vane will be doing them along with some Healers from St Mungo's who have volunteered. It's nothing to be worried about, I can assure you of that at least." The older Witch smiled sweetly at me before popping a Satsuma segment into her mouth and humming. "I will leave you to it then Miss Weasley. Oh, good luck with your Potions exam, although I doubt you need it and make sure you have a Satsuma, they're incredibly sweet and juicy today." She said with a smile and a wave leaving the Hall and heading in the direction of her office, still eating her Satsuma.

Shaking my head, I return to my breakfast before Belle and Frankie come and sit next to me. Frankie says a hello to me before grabbing her breakfast however, Belle says nothing and grabs herself a cup of coffee completely ignoring me until she has sugared and taken a sip. This is pretty usual practice for Belle since she is a miserable cow if not given her morning coffee. I remember once, in fifth year, we were up studying late for OWLS and she slept in late accidentally missing breakfast, she was horrible to be around until morning break when we sneaked down to the Kitchens to get her some coffee for her travel mug. After that, she was fine to be around, but now we know if she is ever late again to give her some coffee for Godric's sake.

"Good Morning Belle. Did you have a good night?" I ask her politely.

"By nice night do you mean studying for this stupid Potions Theory and Practical test... In which case, that's a no."

"I was doing the same, but I couldn't concentrate, I started thinking about the Law." I said rubbing a hand over my face in frustration. Both of my friends look at me incredulously.

"Seriously Rose, you were studying? You have the Potions exams in the bag, you don't even need to study for it." Frankie said to me holding a piece of toast midway to her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, why are you even bothered. Just show them the five hundred cauldrons of Wolfsbane and Fertilitatis downstairs in the potions lab. I know what you're doing with the Wolfsbane, but you never said what you were doing with the Fertilitatis."

Looking around before I answered, I leaned in, "I shouldn't really be experimenting with it, but you know that I made Luxure the Lust Potion from playing around with the Amortentia, I'm going to try and see if there is a way to make the current Fertility Potion Fertilitatis stronger, or at least one that is better than the one that the Hospital's currently use anyway. The one they use you have to take daily for the entire time until you conceive, I want to make one so that you literally only have to take it once or twice before it is in your system for a long period of time. Obviously, it is only to be taken by those whom do have fertility issues otherwise it might cause adverse effects with a normal woman's fertility." I explain to my friends. They both look at me confused and then nod in understanding. Lust

"So basically, what you're trying to do is make people's lives easier so that those of us whom are affected by the Law and have fertility issues we can get pregnant and it over and done with in case we don't like our spouses."

"Yes, well that and the fact that if you Marry and get matched with a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight it'll give you a higher chance of multiples to get the four children out the way." I laughed shrugging.

"Rose, you're so naughty." Belle said laughing, Frankie shook her head at me and finally took a bite out of the slice of toast that she had hoovering in front of her face.

"Oh, before I forget, all females affected by the Marriage Law need to go to the Hospital Wing after Lunch for a blood sample and some tests that they wish to carry out. I'm going to send out a school wide notice but I thought I would let you know now."

They both nodded in understanding.

Since I was here pretty early, I decide to go to the Owlery to send my mum a letter, I haven't sent her a letter in a while and I feel like I should. I tell the girls where I'm going and that I'll see them in class, but before I head there I walk down the table to my younger brother who is sitting with his friends Asher Thomas and Jessica Jordan, Lily obviously wasn't here yet.

"Hugh, I'm going to send a letter to Mum, is there anything you want me to write in for you or do you have anything to send too?" I ask him interrupting his conversation.

"Hey Rosie, good morning to you too. Yeah, I have a letter to send her. Can you send it off with yours?"

"That's kind of why I'm here Hughy." I smile at his childhood nickname, which by the way, he hated.

Scowling at me he reaches into his book bag and finds me a letter, handing it to me he says some thanks and turns back round to his friends to continue his conversation, he friends however, say goodbye to me and wave.

I walk up to the Owlery and call for mine and Hugo's shared bird Iris. She comes straight down and I tie Hugo's letter to her leg, I finish off the one I started writing to her a week ago and send that on its way apologising for the delay because I've been swamped with revision for exams and the impending Marriage Law.

I watch until my Owl becomes just a speck in the skyline before I head off to exam. I wanted to write to her about my developing feelings for a certain blonde, but I decided against it. I might actually talk to Victoire or Dominique about that simply because Veela's know all about love.

I leave the Owlery and walk back to the Entrance Hall, we always have our Theory exams in there since it's the biggest from in the Castle. I get there fairly quickly and see all of the 7th year students and some of the 6th years who need to test out for the Marriage Law standing outside. Some look like they want to puke, other's look calm or have at least been prescribed a calming drought from Madam Vane, which is a fairly common practice for the Medi-Witch around this time of year.

Headmistress Leyson came out of the Hall and pointed her wand at her throat. Already knowing what was going to happen I cover my ears, " _Sonorous_ ", she said loudly, students who weren't paying attention covered their ears from the volume of Miss Leyson's voice, "Good Morning Students, I hope you are all well and have revised to the best of your ability. The hall is now ready for you to Enter. Since the back of the hall is where the students with their last names starting with 'Z' going up to 'A' at the front we will be filling in from the back. So, with that said, can students with their last names beginning with 'V-Z' please proceed into the Hall." She says waving at the Hall doors.

Those of us with their surnames starting with those letters make our way into the hall and find our names at the single tables with a chair behind them for the exams all set a certain space apart.

I find my chair and sit down. There is already a pot of ink and a quill provided so that we cannot use a quill which answers for us – yes there are quills that do that, can you take a wild guess who made them?

It takes another 10 minutes to get the rest of the students seated. I take a look around and see that Scorpius and Albus are sat fairly close together, not close enough to have a conversation, but close enough to make each other laugh like the imbeciles they are.

Rolling my eyes, I turn towards the front as I watch those whose names are 'A-E' sit themselves down and settle down.

"Okay, now that everybody is seated, the invigilators will now be handing out the papers and parchment to answer or to do some working out if need be. Please be sure to write your names clearly on top of the test paper and do not start until you hear the chime." Headmistress Leyson said whilst indicating to the other adults in the room to start handing out test papers. They each stood in front of one of the four rows with a stack of papers floating in front of them, they waved their wands and they started floating down the aisles with the top one going into a student's desk.

Once all the papers were handed out the chime sounded and people started opening their Potions Theory Exam. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and then open it myself. I look at the first question and snicker.

The Question was; _In Potion Making, what is the vital ingredient to insure the Polyjuice Potions success?_ Easy-Peasy. A hair of the person you wish to turn into.

If this was how the rest of the exam was going to go I really had nothing to worry about.

The second question wasn't much harder; _What could be used as an Antidote to most Poisons?_ A Bezoar

I go on with my exam knowing the answers straight away, but re-reading the questions to make sure and I'm finished the exam with 10 minutes to go according to the invigilator who shouted that they had 10 minutes left.

I take a look around and see that Albus looks confused, I hope he does well. Belle and Frankie both look like they want to pull their hair out, Belle more so because her hair is a weird mix of Black with Grey highlights. It actually looks quite pretty, it's just not something I've seen on her since taking our OWLs.

Scorpius, however, is doing the same as me and is leaning back in his chair a picture of utter relaxation. He turns to look at me, wide eyed at having been caught and I raise me eyebrows, he shrugs at me and smirks as if to say, ' _You're not the only smart one in this school Rosie_ '. I duck my head and smile. I start doodling on my spare bit of paper not really paying attention.

Before I know it, the chime goes off loudly making me jump. I look down at my doodles and notice I've drawn loads of hearts and Scorpius and my initials inside. I look down at them shocked before scrunching up the paper and shoving it in my cloak pocket discreetly.

I look around making sure nobody noticed fortunately as far as I could tell, nobody did. I get up and leave the room. I walk straight outside into the courtyard for some fresh air. After being stuck in a hall with about a hundred other kids, you need some fresh air.

I walk outside and walk slowly down towards the Lake. Looking up at the sky it looked incredibly overcast, like it was going to rain any second. I went and sat under the Willow tree by the Lake and rested my head against the trunk.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I whisper to myself, "Of course I had to go ahead and get feelings for him. Such a moron!" I rest my hands against my face covering them just mumbling profanities to myself.

"Do you need me to cast a ' _Silencio_ ' on you?" Somebody said from beside me. The sudden voice made me jump, I immediately look up at the offending person who just so happens to be the person I was cursing.

"What do you want Scorpius?" I groan.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You rushed off before anybody had the chance to talk to you and ask how the exam went."

"Exam went fine, as far as I know anyway. As for rushing off, I just needed to think on my own. Which I still need to do, so would you mind… I'll see you in the Common Room after our Potions Practical." I said dismissively.

"Alright then, sorry for disturbing you. I'll see you later then." He argues and walks away with the hump.

I sit under the tree for a while longer before going back to the Castle for my Blood Sample to be drawn. I go there and get it over with quickly, answer a few questions and they wave their wand over me to make sure I was healthy, before being sent on my way for my Practical test. Heading down to the dungeons you could smell the damp and feel the cold as soon as you were half way down the stairs. I sniffed the air and immediately felt calmed. For some reason, the smell of the dungeons calms me down.

Before I know it, my Potions Practical is finished and I get told by my Exam Proctor that I did a fabulous job at brewing the Wolfsbane Potion and that she didn't know the process could be made faster. She also commended me for creating the Luxure Potion.

I left the room feeling better about my Exams and head up to my bedroom. It's been a very long day and I deserve a rest. Before I do though, I write a note to Scorpius I find it very hard to write what I've been feeling lately, but I feel he needs to know so he understands how I acted earlier. I look out the window and notice its finally raining, the April Showers have definitely arrived, it matches my mood. Despair, sadness and disappointment. I finish writing the note and sign it before slipping it under his bedroom door.

Hopefully he'll accept my apology, but we can only hope. Tomorrow is another day, let's just hope it's a better one.

* * *

 **A/N: - Thanks for sticking with me through all this, next Chapter is that Chapter we've all been waiting for, who will they get paired with!**

 **I would also like to take this time to thank the Reviewers who have taken their time to do so! Thank you so much, and I really appreciate it! But this doesn't mean you can stop Reviewing! I want those Reviews. They make me happy and make me actually want to write.**

 **Also a big Kudos to Cara who Beta's my Chapters! Love you woman!**

 **Thanks Again,**

 **StupendousMystic! x**


	14. Wedding Bell Blues: - Part 1

**Chapter 14**

 **Rose POV**

 **Wedding Bell Blues: - Part 1**

* * *

Hello, my lovelies, I thought I'd put this at the top since I don't think people tend to read it otherwise. As you can see, this is a two-parter, they will however be updated separately *sorry* I would however, like to hear your thoughts on this Chapter so please, please review! Thank you, guys, for reading this story! I'm pleased you like it, I just want more reviews to improve or even ideas!

Anyway, I'm going to stop blabbering on, read away my lovelies.

* * *

Today is the day. The Anniversary of the fall of Voldemort. The Anniversary of when The War ended. My Cousin Victoire's Birthday. And it's also the day my life changes inexplicably.

My Wedding Day.

I didn't think that in this moment I would be feeling so much dread, and maybe even a little anger. I thought my wedding day would be filled with happiness and bliss and maybe a little trepidation, but no; this is full out dread and anger.

I'm signing my life away to the Ministry who has everything in my life planned for me. They know how every single detail of my life is going to pan out but I know nothing at all. I need to have four children – if I get paired with a Sacred Twenty-Eight member, I am marrying a man I do not know, I will be living in a house that I have never seen before, neighbours who will be living next to me that I would have known my whole life but we don't know _who_ these people are going to be. I am a statistic, a product of what the Ministry is going to make me yet I don't know anything at all. And right now, all I feel is nerves and the unknown. I am the daughter of the Great Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger yet all the sacrifices they had made for the better good of the Wizarding World have all come down to this. Me feeling nothing but sick.

My mother sent me an Owl yesterday saying that she would come and collect me from School to take me straight to the Ministry where the Choosing Ceremony is taking place along with Hugo who could leave school for the day to watch his sister's life be ruined. Scorpius and his siblings were being picked up by their father, I believe, at the same time. At least that's what the letter from mum said, although I barely registered any of it. We are meant to be travelling on the same Portkey. From there I will get Married and then move to the Ministry Starter Estate that they've made near Devon, now that the school year for the 7th and half the 6th years is over. They're trying to come up with a feasible plan for allowing the 6th years back to Hogwarts next year, Leyson and the Ministry are working together to get a separate living quarters for the couples that qualified for the Law. They did try to test them out of school but most were so worried about the Law they didn't get good enough marks to be able to, a few did but they'll still be going back to school anyway.

My older cousins who have previously graduated were married yesterday. James married our family friend Lorcan and Lysander's older sister Lucia Scamander, Fred married Jocelyn Jordan, Roxy married her ex-boyfriend Joseph Wood, Lucy happily married her long-term crush George Finnigan - she has a thing for pyrotechnics and fire apparently. Finally, Louis married a pretty girl from his year named Evangeline Davis.

James and Fred seemed pretty happy with their choices. However, Roxy wasn't very impressed with her choice of Husband because as she said there _'was a reason as to why we split up in the first place'_. Louis on the other hand, almost refused to go through with the wedding according to James when he found out who he would be marrying. Apparently, when he and Evangeline were at Hogwarts together they didn't exactly get along. Evangeline was one of those stereotypical hardworking, laid-back Hufflepuff whereas, our Louis was your stereotypical stuck-up Ravenclaw. They didn't exactly get along and Louis used to deliberately target Evangeline along with her group of friends.

That being said, they did go through with it or else risk having their memory wiped and wands snapped – which nobody wants. Apparently though, Louis' Veela side was quite happy with the result if the bite mark to Evangeline's neck is anything to go by...

People still, got very pissed off with the Ministry after allowing my cousins friends Ruby Thomas and Justin Jordan to get married even though they were both Half-Bloods. The reason for this was that apparently, they figured out the loophole like Scorp and I did and continued to have sex behind the Ministries back, resulting in a pregnancy. The Ministry has only allowed it since they were going to get married anyway and the fact that they tested the child's amniotic fluid and it came back positive for magical energy. They are to be the only bonded couple who are the same blood status affected by this Law. They are however, forced to have vigorous testing on their unborn children to make sure they have magical abilities.

At least they get to be together though, I'd rather go through loads of tests than not being with the person I love. The thought of not being able to love the person I marry causes me to feel sick and I run straight for the bathroom to throw up. I've been doing that a lot lately. Being sick. I think it's just the stress of everything that's making me sick. I went to Madam Vane and she couldn't find anything seriously wrong with me and gave me an anti-sickness potion.

I clean myself up and get dressed in one of my nicer spring dresses, it's a beautiful flowy, white high neck, halter dress with a floral pattern all over it with a slit down the thigh with an open back. I finish off the look with a bejewelled choker and a pair of white wedged heels – with a cushioning charm placed on them of course.

What if I end up with somebody I don't like? What if I end up with somebody boring like Jaime Sykes? This time my mum can't help me. Not in the way she usually does. There's no exam to spend hours cramming together for. No game of Quidditch I can ask Uncle Harry to give me pointers for. The Ministry of Magic have all the control in this game and I don't know what to do… I look down at my pretty floral sundress and realise this is the last thing I will ever wear as a Granger-Weasley.

I head out and down stairs to face my doom.

My mum is waiting for me in the Entrance Hall standing with my little brother, Hugo and the Malfoy brood. Astoria and Draco were there along with Scorpius' older sister Carina and her husband and three children Vela, Myles and Leo. Phoenix was there along with the twins Lynx and Lyra who were as usual off to the side gossiping with Hugo and Lily. Scorpius wasn't there yet apparently.

"Rosie, you look beautiful, whoever you marry today will be very lucky." My mother said when she saw me pulling me into a very strong hug. I suspect it was supposed to give me some comfort but all it did was make me feel even more claustrophobic than I already felt. It was a nice thought though, It just hasn't helped.

"Thanks mum, I've missed you. How have you been feeling?" I asked her seriously.

"I've missed you too sweetheart. I've been okay, thank you sweetie, I've been spending a lot of time with Astoria and Draco here." She said smiling over to her friend.

"Rosie, your mother is doing a lot better. She's doing a lot better, no more negative thoughts or hurtful thoughts towards herself. She's on the road to recovery sweetheart." Astoria told me placing a hand on my shoulder and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "Your mother's right though Rosaline, you do look beautiful, doesn't she Scorpius?" She said looking behind me. My breathing hitched a little before I turned around to look at him.

I smile when I see him, he looks very handsome. He too hasn't dressed up too much, wearing just a tailored blue muggle suit and brown shoes, his hair is slicked back a little but not harshly, just so it's out of his face like it normally is.

"Yes, mother, she does look beautiful Rose." He smiles sincerely at me, causing my heart to ache that we may not get paired together.

"Right everybody's here. Can we get this shindig over with?" Phoenix asks her Father.

"Always so impatient Nixie, you never could wait for anything, that explains why you were four weeks early."

"Oh, whatever dad, the twins were six weeks early but you don't complain about them being impatient." Nixie sulks.

"No, because they were induced because twins have to be born early." Carina buts in because her twins were born six weeks early too.

Phoenix just walks off with the hump, and we all follow out of the hall, along with the Potters for Albus' bonding. James is there with his new wife Lucia Potter née Scamander. They still seem kind of tentative around each other but that's probably because they were friends beforehand and it must be strange transitioning into being lovers from friends.

Although, it was fairly easy for me and Scorpius…

Speaking of, Scorpius pulls me back slightly until we are at the back of the group, "You really do look beautiful in that dress Rosie." He whispers to me looking at me in the eyes, I can see the underlying hurt in his own eyes from possibly not being paired with one another.

"Seriously." I stop and pull him to a stop to, "You can't be saying those things to me when we don't know who we're going to end up with."

"I must not tell lies though Rosie. You're the most beautiful Witch I have ever laid my eyes on, and if we don't get paired together take it from me, I'll find a way to make you mine."

"Stop it Scorp. We have to do this by the book. If we fuck up that's our memories and magic gone."

"I'd rather have my memories and magic gone than have to live a day without you by my side." He whispers sincerely to me.

I look up at him not really knowing what to say. I stray tear falls down my face and before I can wipe away the traitorous bead, Scorpius brushes it away with his soft fingers. I lean into his hand subconsciously before realising and pushing his hand away.

"We can't do this." I reiterate to him, "We better catch up with the others otherwise we will miss the Portkey." I say walking off a little faster my dress flowing behind me in the wind.

He rushes up behind me and walks with me to the Portkey we get there just in time before it starts to glow. Before we know it, we've arrived in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"Come on kids, it's in the main court room." Mum said leading the way since being the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement that was her domain.

"How romantic…" Scorpius sniggers to me. I laugh a little too loudly causing people to turn and stare at me.

"Isn't this how you pictured your wedding day Scorpius?" I say snarkily to him, he sniggers at my comment making me smile a little. We continue walking until Albus come over to join us with a quizzical look on his face.

"Are you okay Rosie? Do you need to see a doctor?" Albus askes pressing his hand to my forehead checking my temperature.

"No, I'm fine. Just this wasn't how I pictured getting married." I said laughing again, I think I'm going into shock.

"I don't think any of us were thinking this would be our lives Rose. We have to deal with the cards that have been dealt to us though." Albus said to me.

"You're right. I hope everyone ends up happy." I say looking around and specifically at Scorp. He smiles at me and tilts his head a little.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we!" Draco says to everybody before getting into the elevator to go down to the courtroom.

It doesn't take too long to get down there. We have to give our names to a Witch on the door to make sure that everybody who qualifies has shown up. When we have finished giving our names to the stern looking Witch we see the extent of the amount of people gathered. I can see why they decided to do the different year groups separately. There was at least 100 from my year group and the one below dotted around. They're doing both of our groups in one day because the 6th year group is too small to do on its own.

The kids are surrounded by their parents and siblings, all talking to their friends. The Pure-Bloods are dressed in their fancy robes, or at least the uptight ones like the Parkinson's and the Zabini's. Fortunately, the Malfoy's were a little less uptight these days, I think associating with my mum for the past five years, she tends to wear people down. Plus, Draco absolutely loves a pair of jeans now.

Yes, it looks as weird as it sounds.

I turn and see Belle and Frankie standing off to the side with their families around them both chatting, Belle's hair was currently yellow with a hint of black running through it, she looked very Hufflepuff, but she was obviously very unsettled and anxious about what was going to happen to everybody.

I go to walk over there before I am distracted by Phoenix, Lynx and Lyra coming over to me, "Rosie you look so pretty!" Lyra says to me giving me a hug.

"Thanks Ly, you look pretty too." I said gesturing to her cute little floral playsuit that she was wearing.

"I hope you get paired with Scorpius, Rose. You'd be good for each other, since having to live with each other you've barely argued or had a scuffle. You both seem happier too." Phoenix said to me looking over at her brother who was talking to his father and Albus. Draco handed something to his eldest son, his older sister looking on smiling along with his mother. Phoenix, Lynx and Lyra obviously knew what was happening and smiled towards him.

"Yeah, if you want your brother to end up killed…" I said laughing it off. But Nixie and Lyra gave me a look as if to say they knew how I looked at him.

"Rosie, Scorpius is in love with you, he has been for years. That's why he used to annoy you so often." Lynx interrupted my thoughts with his declaration causing his sisters to hit him around the back of the head simultaneously, "What was that for!" He growled after being assaulted twice.

"For being an idiot. You really think Scorpius wants that out in the open when he might have to marry somebody else!" Lyra chastises her twin.

"Oops. Sorry Rosie. Don't tell him that you know okay." She begs.

"I won't don't worry Lynx. Your secrets safe with me." I smile down at the two fourteen-year-olds.

All three of them smile at me before heading back to their family. Mum heads over to me, "You really do look beautiful Rosie, I wish your father was here to see this." She smiles sadly at me.

"He is Mumma. He is always here. He is always with us." I said placing a hand on my heart and on hers, "He is with us every single day, looking after us and protecting us."

"Your right, of course he is." She smiles wiping away the tears threatening to fall down her face and hugs me fiercely, "You're just like him you know. So, stubborn and strong. You'll be able to survive this sweetheart."

"I know Mumma." I whisper back to her.

"I'm not just saying that. You really are the strongest person I know. You are by far so much stronger than me. You've had to deal with so much, the loss of your father being one of them, that made you strong. I admire that trait so much. If anybody can deal with this, it's you."

"That's the thing though mum, I don't want to 'deal with it', I don't want to be forced to marry somebody I may not like. What about people who're gay? What if I'm gay?"

"Rosaline, don't be ridiculous. You aren't gay. You were dating Xavier for two years." Mum laughed at me, "As for those of your peers who are homosexual, will be paired with someone of the same orientation. The men will be subjected to go through surrogacy, one child from each male. The same goes for the female's, they will be inseminated so that they can have their own child also."

"Oh. Is there nothing that can be done now then?"

"No, unfortunately not. I tried to have this Law overturned before it was put into effect, but I didn't get anywhere sadly. That's why I was made to come to Hogwarts to inform the students that they'll be involved. It was my 'punishment' for trying to stop it by the Wizengamot.

"Well, my fate is sealed then isn't it…"

She hugs me into her side as the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt takes to the podium in front, he stands tall clothed in traditional wizard's robes and rubs his hands together before he starts speaking, "I see everybody is here. We are now ready to start the Choosing Ceremony." He said pointing towards a door off to the side, a couple of young Wizards come in levitating the Choosing Chalice between them and place it in the middle of the room. "I will now call out the males names in Alphabetical order and the male will draw some blood and will be paired with their best match. Good luck." He said gathering his papers. He looked at the top name and cleared his throat.

"Anderson, Lucas." He called for the Ravenclaw boy in my year, he tends to keep to himself and is quite shy. Lucas walks up and takes the needle next to him and pricks his index finger with it wincing at the pain and holds his finger over the Chalice. Once the Chalice has the blood inside it begins to bubble and smoke and from the smoke appears a face, the face then says in a breathy tone the name of his future wife, "Callie Dolling." Callie who seems quite happy, walks up to her future husband and pecks him on the cheek, they then go over to sit on some benches that are set up over the side.

Next up was Hufflepuff Muggle-Born Todd Bradley whom was paired with Ravenclaw Half-Blood Hazel Johnson, they too walked over to their seats. It continued this way until we reached the 'E's', Harvey Emms was an unassuming Pure-Blood Hufflepuff; I went on a date with him and he was actually quite nice. He walked up to the Chalice and pricked his finger. It took a while for it to decide, the longest it has taken actually, before the voice then said, causing my heart to sink 'Rosaline Weasley'.

I gasp and turn to my mother with tears in my eyes, she kisses my head and pushes me forward. As I walk towards the podium to meet my future husband I turn about and seek out Scorpius, he looks sad before he covers it with a hard look on his face and nods to me signalling this is the end of everything.

I reach Harvey and he politely kisses my knuckles and I feel sick. We sit on the bench silently watching everybody else get paired before our bonding ceremonies. We see Paddy Finnigan get paired with his girlfriend Carmen Adler, they run to each other and kiss each other for the first time in months, everybody is really happy for them, some even whistle and yell. Before we know it it's the time for the 'G's' and Gerard Greengrass-Page, Scorpius' cousin gets called up. He does the deed and waits, before long a name is called out, causing utter uproar, "Samantha Nott."

Samantha looks around shocked and doesn't move. Gerard looks to her not knowing what to do since they obviously weren't meant to be paired together.

"What the hell! Two Pure-Bloods can't be put together! That's utterly unfair!" Somebody yells from the crowd, other's echoing the statement.

"This is bullshit!"

"Of course, there's special treatment for the Pure-Bloods there always is!" somebody else yells.

The Minister calls for Samantha and Gerard along with their parents to come up to the front to talk to him. Theodore Nott stops halfway towards the Minister in front of the entire hall.

"To those of you who don't know, I am Theodore Nott, Samantha's father. I am a Pure-Blood. Her mother however, was not." He pauses causing others to pause and gasp including Samantha herself, "Her mother passed during Childbirth. Hardly anybody knew of her existence because Pure-Bloods were frowned upon if they took a wife who was less than what was considered 'Pure', those who did know where sworn by Unbreakable Vow to never speak of Amanda to anybody. It doesn't matter anyway because I never got to marry her. Before she died she asked me to raise Samantha as a Pure-Blood, so that's exactly what I did. I raised her with my traditions as that was the only way I knew. She was raised as a Pure-Blood, to behave like a Pure-Blood and that's what she was. She is however, biologically speaking, a Half-Blood. The union between Gerard and Samantha is able to happen, since they are in fact not of the same Blood Status." He declares to everybody inside the hall.

"How do we know he's not lying?" Somebody shouted from across the hall.

"Silence!" Kingsley shouted to the hall, "There's an easy way to determine parentage." He said as he beckoned Samantha forward. She went to him and bowed her head slightly in respect towards the Minister.

Kingsley waved his wand and said an old Latin spell which linked a red light between that of her and her father, then a purple hue surrounding her. "The purple hue means she is Half-Blood. Pure-Bloods show up as red, Half-Bloods as purple, and Muggle-Born as blue. She is indeed a Half-Blood. This bonding may proceed." Kingsley dismissed the new couple, but not before Samantha went over to her dad tears in her eyes and told her that they'd be talking about this later.

I start to feel a bit sick, so I ask one of the ladies off to the side if I could go use the ladies room, she didn't see any harm since I'd already been paired. After I left the confines of the oppressive room, I felt a bit better. It was way too hot in there. I walk swiftly to the bathroom and proceed to a cubicle, after throwing up the contents of my stomach I go and wash my face. I'm feeling a little lightheaded so I take a pepper-up potion that's always in my handbag for these sorts of occasions.

I feel a little better afterwards and walk slowly back to the court room, in the time that I was gone they had gotten through H-L quickly. It wasn't until I sat down that I realised whose name had been called.

Scorpius walked up to the Chalice spared a look towards me to which I mouthed to him 'I'm sorry' he shook his head slightly and pricked his finger. A drop of blood was placed in the Chalice and it deliberated for all of two seconds before it said something I never thought would happen.

'Rosaline Weasley'.

"What the fuck!" I say to myself.

"There must be a mistake." Kingsley said to the hovering smoking face.

"Minister, there is no mistake. Rosaline Weasley please step forward." The voice shouts to the room. Everybody stares to look at me, poor Harvey is sitting next to me shocked.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him, although I don't think he heard me and I walk towards the podium.

I turn to face my mum but she has a look of shock on her face, as do the rest of my family, the Malfoy's don't look much better in all honesty. Poor Mrs Malfoy looks like she's going to faint.

I reach the Minister and Scorpius who looks at me bewildered. Before any of us could get a word out the Chalice starts talking again, "Rosaline could you please prick your finger and allow for two drops of your blood into the Chalice please."

"Why?" I ask it.

"Just humour me…" Sighing I do as it says and prick my finger and allow for two drops of my blood to sink into the Chalice before placing my finger in my mouth to suck the blood off.

"Just as I thought. Rosaline, I paired you with Harvey originally by mistake. I should have waited to pair you before allowing this mistake to happen. But alas, I am a mere essence within a Chalice and one is bound to make mistakes." She starts explaining, "When the Ministry workers took your blood last month, there was barely a sign. Now, however, it is much more potent."

"What's more potent?" Scorpius asked.

"Her blood. It has the DNA of your blood within it Mr Malfoy." The Chalice answers.

"What does that even mean?" I'm not beginning to question my sanity for talking to a fecking cup.

"What it means Miss Weasley that you will be Bonded to Mr Malfoy this evening, who was your second-best match overall, Mr Emms being your first, although, after considering the ratings of all the other dates he had, he rated them all ones and you a 10, meaning you were his top choice, however out of the dates you had, you found him boring. It must be very lucky that you are, in fact, with child then and therefore, you are to marry the father of said child."

"What!" Came a shout from across the hall. I fell to the ground in shock. The Contraceptive Potion didn't work? Oh my god.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank my Beta reader Cara for all of her help and advice. Love you woman!

Also, I have a poll going for those who want to vote on what their baby will be, since now you know she is indeed pregnant. The vote is on my profile page! Feel free to vote, it's open for the foreseeable future, or at least until she goes into labour... So please vote! Thank you!

SMW XxX


	15. Wedding Bell Blues: - Part 2

Chapter 15

Scorpius POV

Wedding Bell Blues: - Part 2

* * *

A/N: - Starts off from where Rose's name gets called out to be paired with Harvey. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave me a comment after you've read it!

* * *

The Choosing Ceremony had barely been going when I heard my worst nightmare, 'Rosaline Weasley', my beautiful red-haired vixen headed over towards her newly intended. She turned to me and gave me a sad smile. I hid the look of hurt on my face well and when she went over and reached Harvey Emms I felt somebody grab my hand. I look around and see my mother holding my hand.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, I know how much you loved her." She whispered to me, she stroked my arm in comfort before she was taken over by my siblings. Carina and Phoenix came over and held one of my hands each and Lyra stood in front of my leaning her head on my chest. Lynx placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

They all knew how I felt about Rose. I told them before this year started and Mum and Carrie told me how to win her over, it worked, but not well enough. Not well enough for me to be able to marry the woman I fell in love with.

My father came over to me he placed one hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look, "Scorpius, I know you're not marrying the person you want to but maybe the Chalice knows something you don't. Maybe the person you're paired with will be the perfect balance to you. You may not love her at first, but you'll grow to love one another. You may not realise it straight away and it might be when you're surrounded by your children and grandchildren and you look across the table at your wife and think 'Oh, I love her', but trust me, love grows and it sneaks up on you unexpectedly, so give it a chance at least okay?" He said squeezing my shoulder in comfort.

"I promise to give it a chance." I said back to him clapping him on his shoulder.

He leaves me and walks back over towards my mother who is with her sister Daphne. Next up is Gerard so he gives his mother a kiss and his sister a hug before heading up to the Chalice.

"Who do you think it'll be?" Carrie asked me, watching her younger cousin walk up to the stage.

"I don't know, but either way Gerard and Sam won't be happy. They loved each other so much." I whispered back to my sister as Gerard reaches the Chalice. He stands there pricks his finger and places a drop of blood within the Chalice. It takes a while before it comes out with the name of his intended.

"Samantha Nott." The Chalice says loudly and clearly to the room. That's precisely when all hell breaks loose.

"He can't marry her she's a Pure-Blood!"

"This is fucking bullshit!"

"Of course, it's a different ruling for the Pure-Bloods!" Somebody shouted.

"Well, if he is paired with a Pure-Blood I'm marrying one too!" Mitzi Parkinson says to her parents.

"To those of you who don't know, I am Theodore Nott, Samantha's father. I am a Pure-Blood. Her mother however, was not." He pauses causing others to pause and gasp including Samantha herself, "Her mother passed during Childbirth. Hardly anybody knew of her existence because it was frowned upon if Pure-Bloods took a wife who was less than what was considered 'Pure', those who did know where sworn by Unbreakable Vow to never speak of Amanda to anybody. It doesn't matter anyway because I never got to marry her. Before she died she asked me to raise Samantha as a Pure-Blood, so that's exactly what I did. I raised her with my traditions as that was the only way I knew. She was raised as a Pure-Blood, to behave like a Pure-Blood and that's what she was. She is however, biologically speaking, a Half-Blood. The union between Gerard and Samantha is able to happen, since they are in fact not of the same Blood Status." Theodore declared to the room.

I turned to look at my father who had a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised towards Theo, Theo did a non-committal shrug to my father before heading up to the podium where the Minister was standing.

"How do we know he isn't lying!" Somebody from the crowd shouted.

"SILENCE!" Kingsley shouted. He beckoned both family members over but Theodore Nott went and stood in the middle of the court room. "There is an easy way to determine parentage." The Minister sighed, He waved his wand in a series of complicated movements and spoke words in Latin before a Red line appeared between Samantha and her father. Samantha however had a purple hue around her rather than the red hue that Theo had.

"The purple hue mean's she is Half-Blood. Pure-Bloods show up as red, Half-Bloods as purple, and Muggle-Born as blue. She is indeed a Half-Blood. This bonding may proceed." Kingsley informed the gathered crowd, he then turned to the young couple, "You are free to go and sit down, congratulations."

Samantha and Gerard headed off towards the benches to be sat down and waited to be bonded together for life.

"Well I didn't see that coming…" Carrie said to me making me snicker slightly. I looked over at my mother and I could see her hugging her sister who was crying tears of joy.

"At least Gerard is happy. I'm so pleased I still get Samantha as a daughter-in-law, her and Gerard are perfect for one another." Daphne said to her sister.

"Yes, at least one of our sons is happy." Mother whispered under her breath whilst looking sadly at me. I shook my head telling her to drop it. I will learn to love the Witch I am paired with.

My eyes unknowingly stray back to Rose who is looking a little peaky. She goes over to a lady in the corner and leaves the court room, she's gone for a while and when I think to go look for her she's come back at they've already gotten through most of the H-L's. Next up is Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The Minister calls. I walk up there and look over to Rose. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me and I shook my head at her. I didn't want to have to deal with her guilt. I already felt like I'd lost my entire world in the space of an hour, yet here I am, across the room from her and yet, I can't have her.

I go to the Chalice and prick my finger and drop a bit of my blood into the Chalice. It deliberated for a second or two but it felt like hours before it said my betrothed name.

"Rosaline Weasley" The Chalice said. I stand there completely frozen wondering if it had read my mind and saw how much I was in love with the pretty red-haired Witch, but alas, I don't think the essence inside the Chalice is that smart.

I feel like I am imagining everything, but I turn to look at the people in the room and all of them are in shock. I turn to my family and Carrie is holding Vela looking completely shocked. Mother is crying, Father is staring in the direction of Rose, and the others, well the others are just laughing at the reactions of other people.

"There must be a mistake?" I hear Kingsley ask the Chalice.

"Minister, there is no mistake. Rosaline Weasley, please step forward." The spirit shouts across the room to where Rose is sitting. I see her turn to Harvey and say something but he does not acknowledge her, obviously in shock. Must be the same look that I have on my face in all honesty.

She comes over but doesn't acknowledge me and just looks to the Minister. The Chalice however, starts talking to her, "Rosaline, could you please prick your finger and allow for two drops of your blood into the Chalice please."

"Why?" She asks before obeying the spirit.

"Just humour me…" It says, I hear her sigh next to me and holds her finger above the Chalice before sucking the blood off her finger tip.

"Just as I thought. Rosaline, I paired you with Harvey originally by mistake. I should have waited to pair you before allowing this mistake to happen. But alas, I am a mere essence within a Chalice and one is bound to make mistakes." She starts explaining, "When the Ministry workers took your blood last month, there was barely a sign, now, however, it is much more potent."

"What's more potent?" I question finally coming out of my shock.

"Her blood. It has the DNA of your blood within it, Mr Malfoy." The Chalice answers me.

"What does that even mean?" Rose asks getting annoyed. I look around the room and notice that the whole hall is completely silent waiting to hear what is happening.

"What it means Miss Weasley that you will be Bonded to Mr Malfoy this evening, who was your second-best match overall, Mr Emms being your first, although, after considering the ratings of all the other dates he had, he rated them all ones and you a 10, meaning you were his top choice, however out of the dates you had, you found him boring. It must be very lucky that you are, in fact, with child then and therefore, you are to marry the father of said child."

"What!" Came a shout from across the hall. Rose fell to the ground in shock. I thought we were on the Potion.

"What do you mean she is with child?" I whisper. My legs feel like they are going to give way any second but I need to make sure this is right first.

"Mr Malfoy. Are you really that dense? Miss Weasley or should I say Mrs Malfoy, is pregnant with your child. By the potency of your DNA within her blood I would say she was at least 12 weeks into her pregnancy. Congratulations, you may leave now." The Chalice said dismissively.

I fall to the ground in shock and my family and Rose's come running over to us. The Minister calls for a dismissal for half an hour whilst we sort this out.

"Of course, you'd get pregnant you filthy Half-Blood whore!" Mitzi Parkinson shouts above the exiting crowd.

I turn around to shout at Mitzi but before I knew it Phoenix had already gone over there and punched her in the face.

"Nobody talks to my sister-in-law like that! Nobody!" Phoenix shouts to the pug faced girl.

"Assault! Minister Phoenix Malfoy just assaulted me!" Mitzi screamed to Kingsley.

"Sorry, I didn't see anything. Maybe if you weren't so rude, I might have been less distracted and may have actually seen something." He smirked, he wasn't one for favouritism but if anybody hurts a Weasley, or a Potter or even a Shacklebolt, Kingsley was one to serve his own punishment.

"You are fucking kidding me. She just got assaulted and you aren't going to do anything about it? All because the stupid Half-Blood decided to get up the duff to get the most eligible Wizard subjected to this Law." Venus Zabini but in. Darius tried pulling her away but she yanked her arm free.

"You say one more nasty word about Rose and you'll end up like your friend there." Carrie but in, but she had her wand drawn and pointed towards the younger Witch.

"You can't do that." Venus answered back nervously.

"Oh, I bet the Minister would be more than happy to bend down and tie his shoes for a minute or so, wouldn't you Kings?" Carrie said turning to Kingsley.

"If you don't stop insulting Rose I'll send you to Azkaban for blasphemy against Blood Status, and you know what kind of a prison sentence that holds. Ten years. You want to spend ten years in Azkaban for something you can apologise for?"

"Oh whatever." Venus seethes to herself. Mitzi however, doesn't seem to be backing down without a fight.

"Oh, so nobody is going to be punished for punching me. Well then, 'Calvario'" Mitzi said pointing her wand to Rose. However, Carrie deflected the hair loss curse and sent it back to Mitzi and Venus who put up a protection charm.

"You really want to do this girl?" Carrie said, with Phoenix right next to her.

"I told you not to hurt my sister-in-law, didn't I?" Phoenix warned and sent a stunning spell towards Mitzi. Then a full out duel broke out between the four girls.

Mother and Father came running over to us as well as Hermione and Hugo. Hugo was watching the fight with his wand drawn waiting to jump in if he needed. Lynx and Lyra were rummaging through their bag they had with them for something.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" My mother asked, I was about to answer before I realised that she was actually speaking to Rose.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Malfoy. Just a bit shocked." She answered then leaned back slightly scared of her reaction.

"So… How long has it been going on?" Astoria asked the two teenagers leaning back with a smirk on the Ravenclaw alums face which could very well have rivalled a Slytherins'.

"Ermmm…" I said looking towards Rose.

"We slept together on Valentine's Day." Rose answered causing me to groan. Seriously, she has to divulge our sex life in front of our parents.

"Okay… and you didn't take into account that the Contraceptives were no longer functional." My Father mentioned.

"What do you mean 'Contraceptive were no longer functional'?" I asked my father.

"It means that when we asked people to disband relationships it was so that this wouldn't happen. We had to do it from far enough back so that the women who were taking to potion and had any Muggle forms of contraception were no longer in their system." Dad informed us.

"Well shit." I said causing Rose to laugh for the first time.

"Well shit indeed." Hermione said looking at her daughter, "I can't particularly blame you because we never expressly said when we were stopping the contraception, but Rose, you should have known better than to sleep with Scorpius." Hermione chastised her daughter.

"But mum, I love him." She whispered looking up at her mum and then looking at me. It was the first time she'd ever expressly said that she loved me. Or that she had any feelings for me at all.

"I love yo-" I got cut off by a loud bang followed by a scream, turning around I saw that both Venus and Mitzi were stunned and bound by my sisters, although I think the twins helped by releasing some decoy detonators from their bag.

Once they were sure they were bound up, they all came running over to us. The first one over was Phoenix who was sporting a gash down the side of her arm. Mum turned and healed her straight away not that Nixie even noticed the wound or that she was now healed.

"Rosie, are you okay?" She asked pulling Rose up from the floor and giving her a hug.

"I'm fine thanks Nixie, you didn't have to do that."

"Of course, I did. You're my sister-in-law and you're pregnant with my niece or nephew." Nixie said with smile giving her a bigger hug.

"So… I'm going to be an Aunty?" Lyra asked.

"Apparently so…" I answered her. I turned to Rose and she smiled.

"So why didn't you just do what Emms obviously did and vote each other higher than everybody else?" Phoenix asked the question on everybody's minds.

"Well, I did vote Scorpius a ten, but when we first started the dates we didn't even particularly like each other. We got along sure, but we didn't fancy each other, that grew the more time we spent together, so by that point we'd already been on dates with other people and they had medium to high scores, although I did give Emms a five so I don't quite know what happened there…" Rose answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I gave Rose a ten, and then after I started fancying her, I gave the rest of the girls below a five. Apparently though that wasn't enough." I answered my sister. Phoenix smiled and shrugged at us.

"I guess it all worked out in the end huh." She smiled to me.

"Yeah, I guess it did, didn't it?"

* * *

"Welcome Back!" The Minister said kindly when the others were allowed back in. They stayed fairly silent but you could see them looking at Scorpius and I out of the corner of their eyes. Scorpius and I had barely said a word to one another, mutually agreeing that it'd be better when we got to our own house.

"We shall continue where we left off, which was at 'M', so would Mullins, Darren please step forward." Kingsley ordered, Darren of Hufflepuff stepped forward and was paired with Dean Payne of Gryffindor. Our first same sex couple had been paired.

We went through the rest quickly and before we knew it, the 'P's were being called. "Potter, Albus." Kingsley called. Rose took hold of my hand and I caressed her knuckles soothingly. She was obviously worried for her cousin.

Albus gave his mother and younger sister a kiss and his dad gave Al a slap on the back. James wasn't here since he was getting acquainted with his new Wife.

Al walked the slow and torturous walk up to the Choosing Chalice and done the deed of pricking his finger. It didn't take long for the Chalice to call out his future wife's name and when he did he practically cheered, "Francesca Longbottom."

Francesca didn't even bother saying goodbye to her family she ran up to Albus and kissed him full on the mouth. It wasn't a passionate kiss, more of a relieved one.

"Okay, off you go you two." Kingsley ushered them off to the side. They walked over to the benches hand in hand.

After that it all seemed to go fairly quickly. Ezra Pucey was paired with Ehren Bates a Half-Blood. Lysander was paired with Belle and Lorcan was paired with Ginger Sharpe a Half-Blooded Hufflepuff.

Xavier was paired with Odette Swan who was a pretty blonde Muggleborn witch. Jonathan Wood was paired with one of the nicer Pure-Blood witches Esmeralda Slughorn.

We were now of the final ones, next up was "Zabini Darius.", he walked up to the Chalice and took a look around the few women still unpaired. There wasn't many, there was a few girls Lola Owens, Holly Watts, Jessica Hall and Gretchen Hampton. He knew Gretchen was out of the picture because she was a Pure-Blood, so that just left one of the other three.

He stepped up and looked in the Chalice, it was probably fairly full now, nearly overflowing with the amount of blood it held in there. He allowed one drop of his blood in there and waited.

"Lola Owens!" It shouted and Lola walked happily over to Darius. Before she got there though Venus decided to make herself heard.

"Dari! You can't marry a Mudblood! Grandmother will not allow it!" Venus shouted.

"I don't care what that Witch says! I can marry whomever I wish. It's none of your business anyway!" Darius said back calmly.

"I'm going to make it my business 'Portrificus Totalus'" Venus shouted her wand pointed towards Lola. Lola who was unarmed had to duck to avoid the spell sent towards her.

"Why would you do that!" Darius shouted to his sister.

"I can't have you tainting our family with a Mudblood!" Venus growled. It was at this point that most of the hall withdrew their wands. That sort of language wasn't allowed anymore.

Darius' was completely shocked with his sisters' language, "Why would you say that?"

"Grandmother says that Mudbloods are beneath us, and that by marrying them they will suck all of our magic away." Venus stated matter-of-factly.

"That's not true and you know it." Somebody said from the crowd, when Venus turned around to see who it was that said it she saw her older brother Elexus had said it. He was dressed smartly and his dark hair was cut short. I haven't seen him since he graduated Hogwarts five years ago.

"Nobody asked your opinion Lex…" Venus growled at her older brother.

"That's true, but I'm going to give it anyway." He said giving his youngest sibling a glare, "Muggleborns, not Mudbloods. How do you think Witches and Wizards came around anyway? It was through a genetic malfunction with the Muggles that allowed for their children to be born with Magic. From there, the Purebloods and Half-bloods came about. Nobody is properly Pureblood! We need to get over this blood fanatics! This is what caused the Wars in the first place. A crazy man wanted to eradicate Muggleborns! It needs to stop!" Elexus shouted to his sister and the room at large. People started nodding and my Mum headed over to Lola and revived her.

"Some of the most powerful people are Muggleborns. Look at Mrs Weasley. The Smartest Witch of Her Age. We wouldn't be anywhere without her. No offence Mr Potter." Elexus added turning to Harry and nodding, Harry nodded back and shrugged with a sheepish smile knowing that the statement was true.

"Elexus, just leave it." Somebody said behind him in the crowd. It wasn't until the crowd moved slightly I saw Dominique Weasley standing behind him, with a heavily pregnant belly.

"He's the father!" I heard Rose whisper from beside me. I turn to look at her, "She hasn't told anybody who the daddy is because she was frightened of the reaction." Rose answered.

"Well, she obviously isn't scared anymore." I whispered back still watching the scene unfold.

"Obviously." Rose said leaning over to take my hand in hers.

"- Sometimes, you just can't leave well enough alone can you." Dominique growled at Venus.

"You Half-breeds just can't keep yourselves to yourselves can you." Venus growled back.

"You do realise that you're a Half-breed too, you stupid bint." Dominique sneered at Venus.

"No, I'm not…" Venus said back.

"Whatever you say V, we will talk about this with Father when we get home. Darius, congratulations little brother!" Elexus said turning to his brother after grabbing Venus by the back of her neck and pushing her towards the door of the Court Room.

"Thanks Lex." He smiled at his brother and turned towards his future bride. Lola who was now revived and standing next to the podium looked a little sheepish.

Darius then went down on one knee and kissed her knuckles causing Lola to giggle and the women in the room to 'aww' at them. They then came over to where we were sitting as Venus was escorted out of the room by Elexus and his girlfriend.

After Zabini, the LGBT students were paired together. They made sure that they were happy with their choices. After that the oldest of the 6th years were paired up. That didn't take too long and Mitzi Parkinson was paired with a Muggleborn of course. She wasn't best impressed.

"Now that everybody is paired up it's time for the Bonding Ceremony. Since there is so many of you, we will not be doing this individually." Kingsley informed the group, "Those of you who have your own rings, please get them now, those who do not please do come and get some."

People either started heading to their parents or to a ministry official for rings. I walked over to my mother and father after they gestured for me to come over. I pulled Rose's hand so she would follow too.

"Scorpius, we just wanted to say, we are very proud of you." My mother started. "And because of this, we are giving you and Rose this ring." She said handing over the Malfoy family ring that traditionally gets handed down from father to son. It was a silver band with a large diamond in the middle surrounded by green sapphires. What made it special was that there was the engraving of snake on the silver band and the inscription on the inside saying 'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper' which meant 'Purity will Always Conquer'. Although, the family used to say it meant purity of blood, father said to us when we were younger it meant purity of soul. Only the Purist of Souls could be a Malfoy.

"Wow. Thank you." I whispered looking up at my father and mother.

"Just treat her and the baby like the Queen and Prince or Princess they are." Father said looking towards Rose. He bowed his head in respect and picked up Rose's hand and kissed her knuckles, "Now go and get married!" He said shoving us away gently.

"Wait!" Somebody shouted, Rose stopped and saw her mother rushing over towards us. She had gone for a little while, slipped out of the room during the ruckus.

"What is it, is everything alright?" Rose asked her mum once she got closer and saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine Rosie. I just went back home to get something and your father had a little chat with me. He said he wanted you to have this." She said handing Rose and small box.

Rose opened the box and her hand went immediately to her mouth and tears sprung in her eyes. She looked back up at her mum and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She barely whispered.

"What is it Rosie?" Phoenix asked, taking the question out of my mouth.

"My father's wedding ring." Rose said looking at me.

"You want me to wear your fathers ring? Will he be okay with that?" I question with a frown, I wouldn't want to disrespect his memory, he never was a fan of the Malfoy family.

"I asked him when I went home to collect it. He said after everything the Malfoy's have done for me and for Rose since he was killed it was the least he could do. This is also his way of forgiving you Draco for everything that happened when we were children." Hermione said looking at the Malfoy's, whom she had come to see as a second family. They were officially going to be family soon.

"Well, tell the Weasel I said thank you." Draco said with a smirk trying to wind up Mrs Weasley. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend and smacked him on the arm.

"Go on, you should be getting back." Carina said gesturing to the benches where most people were already sitting back there.

We say our goodbyes and rush back up to the Benches and wait for the instructions given.

"Now, can you please place the rings on your future spouses' ring fingers." Kingsley said and waited until the action was done. "Vinculum matrimoniale" Kingsley shouted firing his wand in the air. I sprinkle of white sparks flew down and landed on everybody instantly causing people to gasp at the feel of the magic going through them.

"The bonding's are now complete. You are free to leave. You will each have a Ministry representative waiting for you outside to take you to your new homes. Congratulations and enjoy married life." Kingsley said walking off towards his Son and his new daughter-in-law.

"Well, that was eventful." Rose said to me leaning into my arm for comfort.

"That is was. Welcome to the family Rosaline Nymphadora Malfoy."

* * *

Hi, Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please make sure to review! I really appreciate the follows and favourites which makes me happy but I also really enjoy your comments! So please leave some!

Thanks for Reading!

SMW xx


	16. Make a House a Home

Chapter 16

Rose POV

Make a House a Home.

* * *

Well, that whole ordeal went better than I expected…

Once everybody had been bonded to one another we then got ushered out of the court room and into the Atrium where Ministry Personnel were holding up signs for at least four names each. We headed over to ours which had _'Malfoy, Mullins, Payne, Parkman and Potter'_ written upon the front. Pleased to be paired in the same group as my cousin, I run over there hoping he is there first.

I reach there the same time as Albus and Frankie are walking up to the Ministry worker. I hug both my cousin and my friend and wait for the others to turn up. We weren't waiting for very long before they did and the Ministry person, who later introduced herself as Marnie Monroe. We took a hold of the Portkey she produced and once it started glowing we were transported to our new homes. We landed in the middle of a little green, along with other couples who were landing in the same area.

"This is the apparition point. The whole complex is protected, the only place you can apparate directly into is your own home once the documents are signed. Visitors will need to apparate here." Marnie informed the group before walking off and gesturing for us to follow. "So over there, are your local shops." She said pointing over to a cluster of shops over one side of the estate, "There's a Nursery and children's school that's being built there too. The Primary School is going to be used by the general public because Golden Academy is getting too full now, so Kingsley commissioned this to be built."

"Wow. We basically don't have to leave the Estate now do we." Scorpius whispered to me. I snickered to myself and nodded in agreement the other couples looked pleased.

"Yeah, like a group of caged Cornish Pixies… No, I guess we don't have to leave now, do we. Not until we produce a child anyway. Then again, we already did that…" I said mentioning the reason behind us actually being paired together in the first place.

"Yeah about that… I can't believe we didn't realise the contraceptives wouldn't work anymore…" He whispered to me.

"Yeah, in all honesty I didn't realise. I didn't even know I was pregnant. I've been stressing over Exams and then this, that I haven't been paying much attention to my body. I haven't even had any sickness apart from the past week or so, which I put down to nerves about the Bonding."

"Well… At least we get a head start on those four kids we have to have." Scorpius says nudging me with his elbow. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Shit! I forgot about that!" I panic, my hand flying to my mouth. I start walking again wondering how I'm going to manage a career as well as four young children.

"We will be fine." He smiles at me.

"Says you. You don't have to give birth to four children! My body is going to be ruined!" I whine.

"Your body is going to be perfect as always. Anything that changes will be beautiful because it's because you carried and brought my children into the world." Scorpius says reassuringly and grabs a hold of my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"When did you become understanding and cute!" I smirk at him. He gives me an affronted face and frowns.

"I've always been sweet and understanding. As for cute… Really? Puppies are cute, kittens and babies are cute, but Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is not cute. He is devastatingly handsome and downright fuckable." He answers looking a little happier with himself. I snort trying to withhold a laugh and have to put my hand over my mouth to try and disguise any noise.

"Of course, you are Scorpy." I laugh back to him. He gives me a dirty look at the nickname and shrugs and takes my hand pulling us closer to Marnie.

"So, you will have to at least stay on the Estate until your first born is born, most houses here are three-bedroom houses, however, those who're married to Pure-Bloods, this means Mr and Mrs Malfoy, you will be put into a four-bedroom house. I would also like to stress that the houses can be expanded if those who want to stay wish to." Marnie informed us.

"Why do the Pure-Bloods' get bigger houses?" Mullin's asked Marnie.

"They get bigger houses because they are required to have more children. Since they are required to have four, they have enough room to be able to accommodate more children." Marnie answered, "Now, what was I saying… Oh yes, also, all houses are connected to the Floo Network, and you will need to adjust those so that those who you wish can enter."

"Great, and allow all sorts of riff raff into our humble abode, I don't think so…" Albus mumbled from next to me. I nudged him.

"Those Riff Raff are your family you, insufferable git."

"Yeah, well, it's not like the majority can't just walk down the street and visit anyway." Albus added.

"True, James, Fred, Roxy, Lucy and Louis are on this Estate too. Actually, it would probably be easier to have the rest of the family just come here wouldn't it. Grandma Molly would probably love the break she'd have at The Burrow."

"Don't even think about it Rosaline." Scorpius says to me using my full name.

"Think about what Scorpius?"

"Our house becoming new Weasley/Potter/Malfoy headquarters. I will end up leaving…" He threatened me.

"I wasn't thinking that _at all_. There're way too many of us anyway. It would just be nice to have some family meals on the green. Conjure up a Gazebo and have a nice little summer picnic out there. It's very pretty." I suggest motioning towards the green again.

"Grandma Molly will go ape shit if we stop having family dinners at The Burrow, you know Grandad isn't getting any younger and he isn't as mobile anymore Rosie." Albus added.

Huffing I continue to walk down the street before we stop at a row of houses. Other groups are already being guided into their houses and we were no different.

"Mullins, Payne, Parkman and Potter, these are your houses here." She said pointing to the last four houses on the street. Albus and Frankie's house was the last one on the end, "Here are your keys and make yourselves at home, these will be your homes now for at least a year. Congratulations." Marnie said after handing the keys to the individual couples and walking away from the four couples who were now just standing there, at least until Albus bent down and picked Frankie up and carried her bridal style over the threshold. After that the other couples copied making their new wives squeal.

"Now. You two follow me; you'll be housed on the next street over with the other Pure-Bloods." Marnie said walking towards the next street over. You could immediately tell that these houses were much nicer and bigger than the others. They were at least three stories tall compared to the other houses standard two.

"You are to be housed next to The Parkinson-Naylor household as well as the Weasley's. There are quite a few surprisingly. Although they aren't always considered part of the Scared Twenty-Eight because of their relationships with Muggles and Muggleborns the Ministry decided to include them. Go figure." Marnie smiled.

"Yeah, you do know I'm a Weasley right?" I said to Marnie.

"Oh, then you'll be housed next to your cousins then." Marnie smiled at me. I smiled back nastily causing Scorpius to chuckle.

"I wouldn't piss her off. She's very protective of her family." Scorpius warned Marnie. Who then nodded and handed us the keys to our new house and making a hasty exit.

"Well Mrs Malfoy. Welcome home." Scorpius said picking me up and carrying me over the threshold of the front door like Albus did with Frankie.

"Scorpius put me down!" I squealed. I hated being picked up. The only thing I was okay with lifting me into the air is a broomstick!

"Nope. I'm taking you to bed Mrs Malfoy. I've been wanting you again since Valentine's Day and I can finally make love to you." He whispered to me, going slightly pink in the face. I laughed and relaxed into his arms, he took that as a sign that the suggestion was accepted and agreed to.

It didn't take us long to find the bedroom and as soon as we did dresses and dress shirts were pulled off and thrown onto the nearest surface. Once undressed Scorpius laid me on the bed and started his ministrations upon my skin. Kissing here, sucking there, until he got to my lower abdomen and he paused for a second.

"We won't hurt the baby, will we?" He asked worriedly.

"No, it's all protected in there don't worry." I laugh at his cuteness.

"Okay." He pauses for a minute before he bends down to kiss my stomach, "I can't wait to meet you little one." He whispered. Tears sprung to my eyes, I didn't realise that was what I wanted to hear all along because I was so worried about whether he would be angry, even though it wasn't my fault.

"You're excited?" I asked him, I needed to make sure.

"Of course, I am, I can't wait to meet my son."

"Son, huh? What if your first born is a girl like Carrie?"

"Malfoy Son's always have boys first. Carrie was the exception because my Mother was a Greengrass and they tend to have girls often." Scorpius answered back confidently.

"We shall see." I said before pulling him back to kiss me and to continue our previous actions.

* * *

We didn't get out of bed until quite late the next morning when we had an Owl knocking on our window.

Scorpius got out of bed allowing me to stay snuggled up in the warm sheets for a little longer.

"Rose, it says we have our first Fertility appointment today. They've changed it to see the Midwives but to still go to the Fertility centre because they need to carry out some more testing." My Husband told me whilst reading over the letter.

Groaning I agree, "What time?"

"At about 2.30pm it says here."

"What's the time now?"

"It's 12.30pm…"

"Shit! Go find the bathroom and figure the shower out. I'll find our clothes." I said jumping out of bed and rushing around.

Scorpius just laughed and headed to an adjoining door and turned the shower on to heat up.

"How'd you know where the bathroom was?"

"I went for a wander after you fell asleep after our first lot of 'catching up' as you put it" He said smirking at me. His right, we did _a lot_ of catching up last night, and again the early hours of this morning…

"So, fancy giving me the grand tour?" I said getting out of bed. I grabbed my wand from the bedside table where I had laid it and summoned my dressing gown from my trunk.

"Sure. Well we may as well start here… This is the Master Suite." He said gesturing wildly around the room waving his arms around obscenely causing me to laugh hysterically.

"This here is the Master Bathroom." He said showing me where it was through a door inside the room. "And here is the closet." He said opening another door off the bathroom. I peek inside a notice it's huge, obviously having an Undetectable Extension charm put on it, it was split into two halves with my half being the fullest unsurprisingly.

"If we exit the room and go next door there is a Nursery as well as three other rooms." Scorpius pointed to the corresponding doors.

"But they said it was a four-bedroom." I said seeing the five doors. Scorpius shrugged and grabbed my hand leading me downstairs to the living room.

"It is technically. They obviously didn't include the Nursery as an extra bedroom, I think they add it as a study or something. Anyway, downstairs we have the usual necessities, Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, Bathroom. But there's also a laundry room and a study cross library down there too." Scorpius said showing me around the separate rooms. It wasn't the biggest of houses but it would do. It would definitely be able to handle a family with four children.

"It feels weird." I say looking around.

"What does? The house or the situation."

"Both I guess. But mainly the house."

"Well, if you don't like it we can stay here on the Estate for a year or so, at least until we have a second child or until people start moving out of their own accord. We can't exactly live in the Mansion, it's a lot smaller than Malfoy Manor used to be, there wouldn't be enough room for us, our children, my parents and siblings. We'd have to move somewhere else." Scorpius said calmly.

"That's fine. I'm looking forward to building a Magical House from scratch anyway. One that allows for Muggle Technology to exist inside. I couldn't stand not being able to use my tablet and phone at your place that summer. I don't know how you do it at the Mansion."

"We go outside…" He snickers at me.

"Oh hilarious." I roll my eyes and go and sit on the couch. I look around the room and realise what it is that's wrong.

"There's no photo's in the frames." I said pointing towards the photos.

"You're right… Should we find some and put them in?" Scorpius suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Let's make this house a home."

* * *

We spent the next 45minutes finding all the photo albums that we had before heading to the Fertility Clinic. Once there it all seemed to happen quickly, they did indeed check that I was pregnant and that yes, I was indeed fertile, obviously. They checked over Scorpius to and made sure that his swimmers were… _swimming_. Which of course they were otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place, but I guess the hospital doesn't care about that.

"Everything seems to be well, and you are about twelve weeks along in your pregnancy meaning you will be due around mid to the end of November." The fertility doctor told us.

"Okay, is there a specific due date?" Scorpius asked.

"Unfortunately, not. We would need to do a dating scan and you get that at the midwife appointment. I will book you in for one now for next week and they'll be able to give you a definitive date."

"Brilliant sounds good."

"Okay, you're booked in for Thursday next week the 9th May. Have a lovely afternoon." The fertility doctor dismissed us.

We walked out the office and looked at one another and started laughing. Scorpius grabbed my hand and led me to the nearest Floo and took us home.

"I can't believe your face when they asked you to fill the cup and you came back with it full of pee." I snickered at my new Husband once we landed in our living room.

"Well, that's what you normally have to do at the Doctors isn't it?"

"Yes, but not the fertility doctors for Merlin's sake." I laughed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know I was meant to get off into a cup. Although I did wonder why there were loads of moving porn pictures in the room…" He tried to defend himself, which just caused me to laugh all the more.

"Such an idiot…" I whispered to myself walking into the kitchen, "Do you want some lunch?"

"Yes please. Whatever you're having will be great." He shouted back from where he went back to looking through the photo albums.

I go to work making a ham and cheese sandwich with a packet of crisps on the side and some orange juice. Setting it out on the table I call Scorpius to join.

We sit and eat at the table in comfortable silence for a while before we get distracted by an Owl flying towards our window. Scorpius jumps up and opens it before the Owl crashes and it flies in and lands deftly on the table.

"Hey there Errol, what have you got for me." I said taking the letter off of Grandma Weasley's small Barn Owl and opening it I read it;

 _Rosaline and Scorpius Malfoy,_

 _Congratulations, my darling on the wedding and of course, on the baby. Your Mother sent us a letter to inform us of what happened at the Bonding Ceremony. I'm sorry that your Grandfather and I couldn't be there, but as you know Grandad Weasley isn't as mobile anymore so we decided to stay at home._

 _We are writing to say that we are arranging a family meal at The Burrow tonight at 6pm for everybody to celebrate everybody's marriages and yours, Molly and Dominique's pregnancies. I can't believe I'm going to be a Great-Grandmother again so soon!_

 _Of course, everybody will be there so you are also expected to come, I know you probably want to spend this evening to yourselves but today is the only day that everybody is free since Roxanne, Fredrick and James restart their Quidditch Training from tomorrow as you know, and Victoire and Dominique are travelling to Paris on Sunday afternoon to go over their fashion lines._

 _Oh, and Scorpius, your parents and Carina and her children have been invited. They have already agreed to come and are looking forward to seeing their brother, even if they did only see you yesterday._

 _I really do hope that you can make it Scorpius and Rosaline, your Grandfather is really looking forward to seeing you._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Grandma Weasley and Grandad Weasley._

 _P.S. Please give Errol a treat, before you send him back with your reply. It was a long flight for him._

Scorpius read the letter over my shoulder and shrugged his shoulders. I went over to our cupboard and gave Errol one of our Owl treats whilst he waited for our reply.

Scorpius agreed to go since his family were going to be there to we decided there wasn't much point in us _not_ going, since it would probably involve one of the adults Flooing over here to drag us there anyway.

I replied to Grandma with an affirmative and Scorpius decided to run me a nice hot bath to soak in beforehand. We were still going through the photos and so far we had managed to put a fair few up.

I managed to find a really nice one from the New Year's Ball taken a month or so ago. We were dancing with each other and you could already see the attraction and romance between us. Even from a photo. He was twirling me around the dancefloor and I was just laughing and smiling away. We blew that one up bigger and framed it and hung it above the fireplace. It's one of my favourite photos.

Other's included family members and friends dotted around in cute and quirky photo frames. We decided that we needed to decorate a bit to make it a bit more 'ours' since it was still kind of generic, but we would do that another time, as for right now, we needed to start getting ready.

We head back upstairs to our bedroom and each have a shower and got dressed before we needed to head over to The Burrow. We both dressed casually since it was just dinner with the family and we weren't out to impress anybody. Plus, I wanted to just be comfortable. After wearing a fancy dress yesterday, I was ready for just Jeans and a t-shirt.

I got ready pretty quickly because I wasn't too bothered by how I looked, but Scorpius, ever the girl in this relationship wanted to make sure he looked perfect. Which in all fairness, he always looked perfect no matter what he was wearing or _not wearing_ as the case may be. *Cute!

Pregnancy is really making my thoughts go into the gutter.

It wasn't long before he was finally ready and we headed over to The Burrow by Floo. We both fell out of the fireplace and into the living room coughing from all the soot.

"Oh, sorry Rosaline dear, I've been meaning to sweep that chimney for months. Nobody Floo's over here anymore, they just apparate. I forgot that during the early months of pregnancy you shouldn't apparate." Grandma said to me whilst giving me a strong hug. I hugged the Weasley Matriarch back just as strongly before she released me, turning her attention to my new Husband. _That was still so weird to say…_

"Hello Mrs Weasley. Thank you for having me." Scorpius said ever the polite one.

"Oh, Scorpius honey, you're family now, just call me Grandma or Molly whichever you prefer." Grandma said to Scorpius. He nodded his head but didn't say anything else. He was obviously slightly uncomfortable with the change in addressing her. Even when he came over with Albus he _always_ called her Mrs Weasley.

"Are Scorpius' family here yet Grandma?" I asked.

"No not yet dear, they said they'd be over here by about seven. Draco has something to finish off at work apparently before they can come."

"Oh okay, we are going to try and find everybody." I said and Grandma nodded shooing me off with Scorpius before turning her wand to the chimney and commanding a sweeper to go up the chimney.

We decide to head straight for the kitchen which is where people normally congregate in this house and immediately see Dominique with Victoire and Teddy.

"So… Elexus Zabini huh?" I said to her without so much as a proper greeting.

"Rosie, please don't start…" Nicki said to me with slightly blushed cheeks. Her hand was softly rubbing her bump which was fairly big now, she looked about three months ahead of me which would make her about six months pregnant.

"I wasn't going to… All I was going to say was congratulations and to invite him over." I smirked to her.

"He is coming over; he just had to finish a bit of paperwork off with Mr Malfoy. Elexus is trying to stop Venus from being able to leave the country this summer to go and join her Grandmother and Aunts over there to train as a Sex-Witch." Nicki informed us.

"Yeah, Darius wasn't best impressed with the whole situation either." Scorpius added since he was friends with the Zabini family anyway since they were young children.

"She doesn't seem to understand that she is basically allowing herself into legal prostitution. The thing is, with Sex-Witches, because they're part magical creature the creature being a Succubus, they are subject to their own laws. What doesn't help is that it takes too long to push them through the Wizengamot to change them. Elexus can however, change some legalities regarding Venus' Magiport. It would mean they she can't legally travel on her own without a parent or guardian. The only guardians on there are now Elexus and Darius and of course Blaise and their mother Bridget. Ysabeau will not be able to travel with her anymore." Dominique explained to us.

"Well hopefully they'll be able to convince her in the meantime." I said, although I despise Venus with a vengeance I wouldn't wish what she was going to do on anybody.

"Let's hope so." She nodded, "Anyway, I was meaning to ask you. How's Wolfsbane 2.0 going?"

"It's okay, I'm just missing a key ingredient but for the life of me I can't figure it out. It's something to do with how the curse reacts on certain individuals. Like you guys have slight wolfish tendencies when there's a full moon, whereas Teddy even though your father was a full werewolf, you don't have any tendencies really. So it's how the genetics work." I huffed.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take a sample of their blood to study it with the effects of the Wolfsbane?" Scorpius suggested. I turn to look at him and kiss him full on the mouth.

"Genius!" I said after I pulled away, "Can I take a sample of all your blood?" I said turning to my cousins.

"Sure. If it helps others I'm all for it." Vicki said agreeing as did Teddy, Nicki went pale and the mention of a blood sample but that could be because she isn't keen on needles.

"Nicki please. I'm going to stab Louis' arm too as well as your fathers." I reassured her. She nodded and agreed. I didn't do it right then but at least I knew I could get some.

"Cool, I'll come over tomorrow to get the samples is that okay?"

"Fine with us. Just as long as it's first thing in the morning since we leave tomorrow afternoon for Paris."

"Me too." Nicki answered, she was currently staying with Vicki because they were going to Paris together.

"Brilliant, I'll confirm a time later." I said nodding to the three of them before wandering off to find the others.

"So, Teddy didn't inherit any Werewolf tendencies at all?" Scorpius asked me.

"No, nobody could quite figure out why either."

"Make sure to take a deep look into his blood. The answer could be in his genetics."

"Don't worry baby, I will." I said as we walked into the garden. Ophelia and William, Victoire's children were playing on the swing set up for them near the Orchard with Fred and his new wife Jocelyn Jordan pushing them, and the other family members were milling about already.

James and Lucia were already here, as were Louis and Evangeline who look a lot happier together. Roxanne and Joseph Wood were together too but were staying a little distance away from each other each talking to different people. They obviously still haven't quite gotten over their problems.

Molly and Wyatt were here too, with Molly sitting on the bench talking to Lucy and her new husband George Finnigan about Molly's pregnancy. She was pregnant with twins and was due in about four weeks, she was being induced early.

The only person not to have arrived yet was Albus and Francesca. That didn't mean much though since Albus was generally late anyway.

The other kids had gone back to school since they don't finish school until the end of July. So, Hugo, Lily, Phoenix, Lynx and Lyra were all back at school after only being allowed out for seeing their sibling's weddings yesterday, but they had to go back to Hogwarts much to their dismay.

"So… How much do you just want to go home and snuggle in bed right now?" Scorpius said to me whilst looking around at everybody milling around.

"So much…" I whisper back at him. He smirks at me and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Later, my red headed Vixen. Later."

I groan because his voice sent shivers down my spine. The things this boy makes me feel. Merlin that noise could have made a prostitute in a Church embarrassed.

"So, what's going on here?" A voice says from behind us, we turn around and see my cousin and best friend together looking very happy.

"Nothing, we are here for family dinner too, just like everybody else." I answer back to my nosey cousin.

"Yeah, and let me guess, you wanted to stay home to, to get _reacquainted_?" Albus said with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"Albus, don't think that you're any different. You wouldn't leave me alone all night." Frankie said swatting her husband.

"Ewww. Didn't need to know that thanks!" I covered my ears.

"Well. It's not like it's not going to happen Rosie. We have to get pregnant and or have a baby within a year. How are we going to do that if we don't have sex?" Frankie said to us.

"Yeah, still not something that I want to know…" I repeated.

"Moving away from this subject, how's your house?" Scorpius asked his best friend.

"Yeah it's alright. It'll do for now since it's a three bed, and since we don't have to pay rent we can save money to buy a nicer house."

"Yeah but you don't have to think about that any time soon. You need to at least have a child first."

"Well, you two have a head start on that one, don't you?" Frankie mentioned eyeing the both of us.

"And here it goes…" I mumble fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whines.

"Because of this. Because we might not have gotten paired together. We very nearly didn't. The only reason we did was because we were seeing each other behind the Ministry's back. The only reason we didn't get into shit like Ruby and Justin Jordan is because we are different Blood Status." I moan back to her exhausted with the whole thing.

"Alrighty then… I'll allow it for now." Frankie says with a smile, it was her way of saying she was going to drop it.

We continued talking for a while before we were all called in for lunch. It seemed like Carina and Christopher along with Vela and the boys Myles and Leo had finally shown up. Vela was off playing with Ophelia and William was sitting in the lounge playing with Myles and Leo. William who was finally showing signs of magic was getting a few toys to levitate around the twin's heads making them laugh.

"Hey Carrie, are Mother and Father here yet?" Scorpius asks his older sister giving her a kiss on her cheek in greeting.

"No not yet, Dad is dealing with Elexus at work, he sent me a Patronus saying him and Hermione were stuck at the office."

"Yeah, I was wondering where my mum was." I said looking around noticing that most of the parents weren't here yet. Uncle George and Aunty Angelina had shown up at some point but they can close the shop whenever they wanted anyway and Bill and Fleur had shown up too at some point. Percy and Audrey were out of the country on holiday, they went the day after Lucy's bonding, so they weren't here and neither were Charlie and his wife Corina were in Romania at the Dragon Sanctuary whilst their kids are still at school. That means the only parents still due to turn up are my mum, Draco and Astoria and Harry and Ginny.

"How long do you think they'll be?" I ask Carrie.

"Probably not long, they were threatened with a Howler by Mrs Weasley if they were late or didn't show." Carrie snickered, even though her parents were older now, Mrs Weasleys Howlers were infamous and nobody ever fancied getting one.

"Well, we better head inside I think." I say heading in towards the living room. Nobody really sat in the living room so I was surprised when I went in there and spotted James and Lucia.

"Hey little cuz! How are you? Heard you got a head start and got up the duff already." James said to me whilst pulling me into a hug.

"I'm good thanks James. How are you two?" I ask the both of them.

"We're good thanks Rosie. Congratulations on the pregnancy by the way!" Lucia said also pulling me into a hug. It was nice to see her, I hadn't seen her since last year when she left Hogwarts. She went travelling for a while trying to find weird and wonderful creatures all around the world.

"Thank you, it came as a bit of a shock. How was Slovakia?" I ask her, she had just gotten back from there when she was bonded to James.

"Oh, it was beautiful. Very pretty, a lot of culture and history to see, but I didn't go there to look at that. I was looking for the Slovakian Pragnune. I didn't manage to find one, but it's no matter because they're very rare and secretive anyway." Lucia shrugs non-committally. I turn to my cousin and he just smiles at his new wife and nods his head. _Hmm, he already seems to be understanding that women are never wrong. She may make a good husband of him yet._

I was just going to ask what a Slovakian Pragnune was, but I was interrupted by the Floo admitting somebody into The Burrow. The flames subsided and out stepped my mother, closely followed by Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Elexus Zabini.

"Sorry we took so long, there was a lot more paperwork and we had to get a Child Protection lawyer involved." My mum told me, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh, is it all sorted now?"

"To an extent. We need to get a few more things sorted before the Summer Holidays start." Mr Malfoy answered having overheard.

"Well, I'm glad that something is being done. We can't have this happening, Mr Malfoy, its exploitation."

"We know Rose. Oh, and please, call me Draco, I am your father-in-law now."

"Well, thank you Draco." I said, it felt weird calling him by his given name, but the more I use it the more normal it will get.

"Well, now that everybody's here let's get started with dinner, shall we?" Grandma Molly said poking her nose into the lounge room.

We all said our affirmatives and went into the kitchen with the magically extended table with conjured chairs. I sandwiched next to my mother and Scorpius who was sat next to his Father. We all grabbed some food and started eating. The twins, Myles and Leo, started chucking mash potatoes at each other causing Carrie to whip out of wand and immobilise them whilst she cleaned up the mess.

"Carrie, you really shouldn't do that sweetheart." Astoria chastised her daughter.

"Like you never did it with me and Scorpius when we used to act out…" Carrie countered with a raised eyebrow.

"She's got us there darling…" Draco laughed and patted his wives shoulder lovingly.

People all around the table were chatting, having their own conversations, minding their own business. I decided to not join in and just enjoy looking around and watching my family together. I can imagine my father being here, he would be gulping down the chicken, mashed potatoes and parsnips like they were going out of fashion, whilst still trying to keep up with the conversation. My mother would tell him off for his awful table manners and he'd of course apologise.

I look around my family watching everybody interact, Albus kissing Frankie's cheek when James said something embarrassing to her, Uncle Harry brushing some of Aunt Ginny's hair out of her eyes, Grandma feeding Grandpa Weasley his dinner because he didn't have a steady enough hand to do it for himself today. I smile and touch my stomach pleased that although my father and Uncle Fred aren't here anymore, everybody is still happy and living their lives.

After all, that's what they would have wanted. Everybody to be happy.

* * *

A/N: - Thank you for reading, and sticking with me for this long, please make sure to Review at the end! Thank you so much!

SMW Xxx


	17. She Did What!

Chapter 17

Scorpius POV

She Did What!

* * *

It was now a couple of weeks since the Weasley family dinner. Rose was now well into her fourteenth week of pregnancy… maybe her fifteenth. I'm not sure. All I know is that she is through the first trimester and into her second and damn if she isn't looking hot.

Her breasts had gotten bigger – much to my liking, I'm not afraid to say that pregnancy on Rose's body looks mighty fine. She was gradually getting over the sickness and she was feeling better by the day. She even went and got herself a temporary job with the local Apothecary on the Estate as their Potion Maker. She was currently doing four days a week, but this was to go down to two days the further into her pregnancy she gets. She is currently job sharing with a guy who lives on the Estate but they are a few years older than us and he will be taking over full time when Rose goes on Maternity Leave.

I however, managed to snag myself a job as a trainee Healer at St Mungo's in the Paediatric Ward. It helps that my mother is best friends since Hogwarts with the CEO of St Mungo's, Leigha Hickey, who is also in charge of hiring. Sue me, so I used my connections. It also helps that my father is Draco Malfoy reformed forced-into-it-to-protect-his-mother-from-crazy-no-nosed-evil-man Death Eater and now Magical Law Enforcer extraordinaire and that I'm now related by marriage to the Golden Trio. So, we've managed to get along pretty well so far considering with only been out of school for a couple of weeks; pretty impressive if I may say so.

Rose and I have been getting along great. In fact, I'd say we are probably one of the happiest couples here. She can't keep her hands off me.

Speaking of hands…

Rose's hands were currently running their way down my chest. She was just stirring in bed next to me… This was how our mornings always started recently. As she stretched her leg brushed against my already hard cock. I moaned slightly causing her to smirk to herself. Her hands travelled further down my body until they reached their desired destination.

Grabbing my hard member in her tiny hands she started stroking me expertly, causing me to moan louder. I move my arm slightly pulling her closer and into a kiss where she moans into my mouth.

"Ahh, Rose that feels amazing." I groan out, she snickers and rubs the head of my cock smoothing the bead of liquid that had pooled there. My hands travel up to her breasts and pinch her hardened nipples causing her to gasp and arch her back slightly into her hand.

I stop her from stroking me and lean over her pulling her hands up and caging them above her head so she can't reach out and grab me. She struggles a little wanting to touch me, I give her a look and she concedes to defeat and relaxes back down. I pull her pyjama top up and take in her breasts. They had gotten much bigger than they were, her nipples standing to attention with a piercing going through each one. I bend down and suck her left one into my mouth, gasping she lifts her chest up pushing her breasts further into me.

I adjust myself so that only one of my hands are caging her wrists and use the other to pinch the neglected hardened bud. I stop sucking her nipple and blow cold air onto the wet bud, she lets out a shiver and I start sucking the other one.

"Seriously, if you don't get on with it, I'm going to kill you!" Rose demands.

"Well you started it, sweetheart. I just didn't want you to feel neglected." I smirk at her, she rolls her eyes and shifts slightly so that the head of my member rubs against her wanting core.

"You sure you want to play this game Scorp?" She smirks back. I lean back a little and pretend to think about it whilst my hands trail down her body, over her breasts, her slightly protruding stomach where my child was growing, she is still too busy watching me to notice when I get to her sweet, silky heat and push two fingers into her. Her eyes widen in shock and then she smiles, "That's more like it." She gasps with a smile.

I go agonisingly slow, torturing her. She threatened to play games… Well… I push against the spot within her that always gets her going and her eyes rolled back into her head and she starts rocking against my hand to help herself along.

I pull my pants down and stroke myself to get a little harder before entering her. The sudden swap causes her to tighten around me and that in turn makes me groan.

"Rose, you feel so good!" I moan, pumping harder into her. She hooks her ankles around my back so that she can push me back into her harder.

"Uh, huh. Shut up and keep going." She's bossy when she's being pleasured…

I keep going doing as she says, faster here, harder there, before I can feel her muscles start to quiver and shudder within her.

"I'm close Scorp." She whispers, barely able to talk.

I agree and push into her a little faster but there is no rhythm to it, she starts moaning louder before eventually it turns to wails, "Oh, Oh, I'm going to come!" before she starts shaking and grabs onto my arms digging her nails in and drawing blood.

"Fuck!" I say as I find my release and collapse beside her careful not to fall on her little bump.

We gain our breath back before she leans over and grabs her wand and casts a cleaning spell towards us and gives me a kiss before heading towards the shower.

"You coming?" She says after a minute of the water running.

I don't need to be asked twice.

* * *

I arrived at St Mungo's slightly later than I should have because Rose decided on a round two in the shower. Naughty red-headed Vixen.

"Healer Malfoy, you're late." The head of the Paediatric Department Healer Paxton said once I walked into the Staff changing room.

"Sorry, my wife is pregnant, she needed help this morning." I said back hurriedly.

"That was quick Mr Malfoy." Healer Paxton said with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, well, I actually got her pregnant _before_ we were paired together…"

"How far along is she now?"

"She's fourteen; nearly fifteen weeks, Sir."

"Well, congratulations Malfoy." Healer Paxton said before walking off leaving me to change into my scrubs.

Once dressed, I head into the main area of the department and grab some patient records. The first one was for an eleven-year-old boy who had contracted a bad case of Vanishing Sickness; he was currently residing in the quarantine unit of the paediatric ward.

I went to check on him but he seemed fine, his blood pressure was normal and he was having less bouts of vanishing so he was gradually getting better.

There was also an eight-year-old girl who had trouble controlling her magic. We were pretty certain it wasn't an Obscurus, but we needed to make sure. Her father was a Wizard her mother a Muggle so there wasn't a way for her to have been denied her magic as that was more common in the Muggle-Born community. However, we needed to keep a close eye on her anyway; she was having severe bouts of uncontrollable magic which we needed to get a handle on.

I spent the next four hours making my rounds for the department. I wasn't allowed to do anything major since I was still in my probation period of my training, because of this I was being followed intermittently by Healer Paxton. Before long it was lunch time and I'd agreed with Rose that I would go home for lunch every day. So, I went to the main entrance of the building and apparated home. Walking into the house I smelt bacon and the distinct smell of eggs.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted to the house at large, snickering to myself.

"Shut up and come here, your lunch is getting cold." She shouted back as I discarded my coat by the door.

Upon entering the kitchen, I notice that she must have already eaten hers. She had pancakes with bacon and maple syrup, knowing that I'm not a huge fan, she cooked me a bacon, sausage and egg roll. Pregnancy cravings were weird. She'd more than likely send me a letter at work asking to bring home ice cream drizzled with pickle juice if I wasn't too careful. She hasn't done that yet thankfully but my mother said witches tend to get very odd cravings because of the magical essence they carry too. For example, my mother craved cupcakes with Carina which isn't too odd, asparagus with me, she craved ice cream and pickles with Nixie which makes sense since Phoenix is just plain weird, and she craved coal with the twins, she literally had a lick a lump of coal. It was disgusting. Very un-lady like.

"I see you've already eaten." I said gesturing to her empty plate.

"Yeah sorry, I was so hungry I couldn't wait." Rose said shrugging looking sheepish.

"Rose, you're feeding a baby too, eat whenever you like, you don't have to wait for me." I said as she leaned over me placing my sandwich in front of me and I took the opportunity to give her a kiss on her cheek, "You look beautiful today Rosie." I whisper to her.

She really did look beautiful too. She has started getting that distinct pregnancy glow that all the women talk about, and man if she didn't look gorgeous. Her hair looked thick and shiny, her skin perfectly clear, she looked happy. For the first time in a while she looked genuinely happy.

"I'm starting to put on weight… I had to charm my clothes bigger today." Rose sighed looking down at herself.

"Rose, you're growing a small human. You're going to put weight on. That's good, it's healthy. It means you're already becoming a great mum providing our child with what they need." I say looking up at my beautiful wife and place my hand on her stomach. She places her hand over mine and smiles lovingly at me.

This is the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Lunch finished sooner than I would have liked and I head back to work. It wasn't until about 3.30 that things started to get busy in the Children's Department. Paediatrics covers the ages from birth to 18years of age; basically until they leave Hogwarts. This meant we got quite a few Hogwarts students shifted through our doors, at least when the injuries were too complicated for Madam Vane to heal anyway. Apparently, some students decided to have a Duel in the middle of the hallway and they managed to get themselves caught up in a mess of curses and hexes. One poor boy was covered in boils with Octopus legs, and a pig's tail coming out of his rear end to boot. The other boy was worse if you could believe that…

Looking through the names of the other patients that got injured in the crossfire I noticed a familiar name;

 _Name: Phoenix Selene Malfoy_

 _Gender: Female_

 _D.O.B: 13/11/2007_

 _Age: 16_

 _Blood Type: AB-_

 _Blood Status: Pure-Blood_

 _Patient Number: 131107589646_

 _Room: 394_

Fuck! What has that stupid sister of mine done now? I turn around and practically run to her room, she's sitting there with bright blue skin and pink hair, and she looks very similar to a muggle troll doll (I blame Rose for my knowledge of troll dolls).

"Well, well, well. Mother and Father are going to be pleased about this aren't they?" I say to her as I walk into the room.

"Hello Brother, fancy seeing you here… Come to lecture me, have you?"

"Nope, never, I'll leave that for mum and dad, when they get here. I will however check you over for the minute. So, what happened?"

"I got hit by a couple of stray hexes if you couldn't have guessed already?" She smirks at me. I raise my eyebrows trying to stay professional.

"Okay, and can you explain the situation?"

"There was a fight in the hallway and I was the only prefect there, so I had to break it up."

"It didn't work out very well for you did it." I snickered looking at her pink hair and blue skin trying and failing to hold back a snort.

"Well, if those stupid fourth years would have just listened to me when I, _being a prefect,_ tried to break the Duel up none of us would be in this situation in the first place." Nixie groaned.

"You didn't do a very good job now did you?" I said looking over her chart. Her vitals were normal so that was good, everything seemed pretty normal, "Why aren't you at the Hogwarts infirmary?"

"Madam Vane is currently indisposed according to Headmistress Leyson. We haven't seen her in about a week. Rumour has it that her mother died or something…"

"Nixie, don't listen to rumours. Have Mother and Father been notified?" I asked her.

"Apparently, but I was out cold when they brought me in, got hit with quite a strong stunner in the chest." She told me.

"Okay, I'm going to get a female Healer to look over you okay?" Phoenix nodded and I left the room in search of a woman doctor.

I found one of my fellow Trainee's, a girl from my year, Savannah Peters.

"Hey Healer Peters, can you come and check over my sister for me please?"

"Sure, what's wrong with her?" She asked me as we started walking towards her room. I handed her my sisters' notes and she looked over them as we walked.

"Ouch, that must have hurt a stunner to the chest. I'll check her heart rhythm to make sure it hasn't gone out of sync." She said heading into my sisters' room. I left them to it with the promise of returning in about ten minutes. I go around the rest of the ward making checks on patients and administering new potions if they needed them.

It doesn't take me long to do the rounds of my section of the ward. So once I did that, I started on Healer Peters' since I hadn't seen her since I sent her to check on Nixie. I decide to go visit my sister since my parents should be there by now. It takes me an extra five minutes to get there because a parent on Healer Peters' section called me in to double check their child, fortunately he was okay, he was just having a little reaction to the potion we have to prescribe for Dragon Pox, sometimes it can cause children to come out in a really bad temperature which is fine, it just means that the potion was fighting the infection. It's just that the boy wasn't particular lucid and was making some worrying remarks to his parents. He said something about his father having an affair… Maybe we shouldn't have given him such a strong dose…

Once I get to my sister's room I see my parents are finally there and are of course fawning over my sister. I roll my eyes at their antics and just head on in there anyway.

"Hello dear family." I say sarcastically.

"Scorpius, is that really necessary. Your sister is sick." My mother chastised me.

"She's only sick because she decided to get involved in a duel between two fourth years. She should know better. Or at least cast a _protego_ if she was going to do such things."

"He has a point there 'Storia. She should know better than to walk in without a protection charm." Dad said agreeing with me.

"Well, there wasn't time for that…" Nixie muttered under her breath although not quietly enough for us not to hear her.

"Why what happened?" I asked her, not as a brother but as a doctor.

"As they were fighting one of the boys, a pureblood, said the derogatory term for a Muggleborn and well… Somebody in the crowd was going to cast a curse."

"WHAT!"

"What curse?" I asked quietly.

"The Sectumsempra curse." Nixie whispered looking scared.

"So, you went into a duel where they could have cast a curse which could possibly kill you, without the use of a protection charm. Phoenix Selene Malfoy, how stupid can you be?" Father growled.

"I stunned the kid who was going to cast that particular curse. They weren't even involved in the duel. They overheard the comment and wanted to punish who said it…"

"Not the point Nix."

"Well, I saved somebody being caused unnecessary pain, and the Headmistress was told before I passed out."

"I'm going to have a chat with that new Headmistress." Draco seethed to himself looking at his daughter. "McGonagall would never have allowed this to happen…" He mumbled to himself before my mum goes over and places her hand on his arm and he calms slightly at the touch.

"Draco, are you forgetting that you went to school with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, those three got into much more trouble than this and got away with it due to both Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Yes well, he was trying to save the Wizarding World from a crazy ass hat." Draco defended.

"Very true, that's probably why they got away with their crazy schemes and you didn't." Astoria smirked.

"Don't rub it in, anyway, I'm still going to have a chat with Mrs Leyson about the punishment this student will be getting. That's a nasty curse, I have the scars to prove it." Draco said whilst rubbing his chest unconsciously.

"You're going to be fine Nix, no lasting damage according to Healer Peters. Either way, what's done is done, and we need to just move on. I'm going to give you a potion for the colour distortion and then you will be sent back to Hogwarts." I told my younger sister.

"Thanks, Scorp." She smiled at me, it was very rare for us to get on.

"You're welcome little sister, just don't forget to use your wand next time alright?" I smile at her nod and bend over to give her a kiss on her head before heading over to my mother and kissing her too. Father just pats me on the back and I look around at my family. Nixie was by definition the most difficult for my parents to handle, but I think she was their favourite when we were little. She made their lives interesting. Carina was always fairly laid back and quite placid. I tended to be the more arrogant and opinionated one, I got all my father's worst traits according to my mother and all her good ones (This has gotten me into many arguments with my fiery wife on more than one occasion). As far as Nixie goes, well, she's obsessive, stubborn, feisty, headstrong and very blunt, but she is also extremely intelligent and logical too; basically, you don't want to get on the wrong side of Phoenix when she's angry. Even though she is logical she tends to rule with her heart instead of her head, which is what obviously got her into this situation in the first place.

The Twins however, they are in another realm of their own, if they didn't have the trademark blond Malfoy hair you wouldn't guess they were related to Draco Malfoy. Lynx is the overly intelligent one like our mother and is quite curious which tends to get him into trouble with his naturally sneaky nature. Lyra doesn't help much with her added spontaneity, logic and perceptiveness to situations and those around her, together they tend to be a force to be reckoned with, probably explains why George Weasley is on a first name basis with my youngest siblings.

I turn and leave my sister and parents to their own devises.

* * *

I finish my day at work and manage to discharge my sister once she's returned to her normal colouring, but not before snapping a picture for future black mailing purposes. She may have been an ill patient but she's still my sneaky and conniving little sister.

I return home to find Rose sitting in the living room waiting by the fire place holding a letter. She didn't look best pleased.

"Why was Phoenix in St Mungo's. Hugo sent me a letter asking if I had any updates on her!" Rose practically screeched. I flinched at the sound of it.

"Sorry Rosie, I only found out after my lunch break when I went back. There wasn't enough time to write you a letter." I apologised.

"Okay… Is she okay? Was she seriously hurt? Hugo said she got in the middle of a Duel!"

"She's fine. We healed her up, she might have a few little heart palpitations for about a week or so whilst her heart settles back into its normal rhythm again, but other than that she is fine."

"Why would she have heart palpitations?"

"She went to split up the Duel but got hit in the chest with a stunning spell after forgetting to put up a protection charm." I answered her.

"SHE DID WHAT! Phoenix is in so much trouble!" She growled. She waltzed over to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder in the grate, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she said before stepping in and disappearing all together. All I could do was stare before I got my shit together and followed her.

My sister is in so much trouble.

* * *

As I spin into the Headmistresses office all I can hear is Rose beginning to lose her temper.

"Were is Phoenix Malfoy and Hugo Weasley. I need to see them right this second!"

"Mrs Malfoy, I cannot, you are not permitted to see Phoenix, but you can see your brother." Headmistress Leyson told her.

I exit the grate and walk around the corner and can see Rose's hair crackling with her anger interfering with her magical energy. This is very common in pregnant witches and it was highly informed not to anger one too much, it didn't help though when that pregnant witch happened to be a Weasley on the warpath.

"Can we see Phoenix and Hugo please. Also, Lynx and Lyra and the rest of the residing Weasley's if they were witnesses to this incident which I'm guessing most were." I said.

"Mr Malfoy, lovely to see you again. I will fetch them in just a moment, although I feel like my office will not be the best place for this meeting."

"That's fine. We will go to the Hospital Wing since it seems to be out of commission since Madam Vane is currently on sabbatical." I said grabbing Rose's arm and leading her towards the Hospital Wing.

"Rose, why did you have to come in all wands firing?"

"Because my sister-in-law could have died and quite frankly I would like her to see her niece or nephew." She huffed in annoyance brushing a stray curl off her face that had fallen down in the midst of her anger.

"Well, she will because she's fine." I tell her placing my arm over her shoulders. She snuggles in to me as we reach the Hospital Wing to find some of the people already there.

I open the door and don't say anything until everybody has turned up. Phoenix is there looking a little put out by the look her sister-in-law is giving her and Hugo is looking a little scared at the residue anger on his sister's face. Lynx and Lyra are just pleased to see us and so is Lily who ran straight to Rose and hugged her, even though Rose was still giving daggers to her brother she hugged her younger cousin anyway.

"Okay, so who wants to tell me what happened?" Rose asked in her best Head Girl voice, even though she isn't even a student anymore, Merlin's pants she was going to be a strict mum.

"Well, we were walking down the corridor after Charms class and Phoenix saw a Duel about to start between some fourth years after somebody trashed one of their friends or something, I don't even know. A big group of kids started gathering round screaming 'fight, fight, fight' as per usual so Phoenix told me and Lily to start pushing kids away. We were the only one's close enough at the time." Hugo told his sister.

"Okay, then what happened."

"Well the fight broke out, and Phoenix got caught in the middle. Then one of the Duellers called the other a filthy Mudblood and one of their friends on the side-lines lost their temper and was going to cast Sectumsempra. Fortunately, Phoenix managed to hear the start of the curse before giving off her own stunner to which somebody stunned her right in the chest and she blacked out… After that somebody ran off to get the Headmistress and Lynx and Lyra appeared around the corner after hearing the ruckus and body bound the Duellers and the person who cursed Nix as well as the person who was going to curse the people duelling." Hugo said telling the rest of the story.

"Who was it who was Duelling?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Serenity Carrow-Flint and Anna Bowers." Lily answered.

"Why do those names sound familiar."

"It's because Destiny was paired with Spencer Bowers…" Rose gasped, "Oh, that's going to be a marriage made in heaven, isn't it?"

"Well, they can't all be as lucky as you two." Lily smiled.

"That's true. What fun would that be for the Ministry is something didn't go bottoms up."

"Well, either way, it's late you should all go back to your common rooms, and we will try and find a way to talk to Kingsley about getting this sorted. I can see a lot of old Blood supremacy coming back because of this."

"Well, let's just hope we can sort this before it gets any worse. We don't need another Wizarding War on our hands."

I nod in agreement and say goodbye to all of the kids here and make sure that Nixie is okay and has taken her dose of the Potion she needs. We head back to Leyson's office before showing ourselves out because she wasn't there, probably a good thing too because Rose was still pissed off with the fact that no charges had been filed for the boy who nearly cursed Nixie.

"Well at least she's okay."

"I told you she was, there was no need to go rampaging around the school."

"Well, I needed to make sure for myself. After everything she did for me during the Bonding Ceremony with Venus, I couldn't not make sure she was okay. That feisty cow needs to make sure she's here for her godchild." Rose whispers rubbing her stomach gently. I turn my head around so quickly I'm surprised I didn't break it.

"What did you say?"

"Phoenix, I want her to be the godmother, or at least one of them." She smiled.

"She will love that."

"It's the least I can do for all that she did for me, Carina too." She smiled leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sure they will love it. Just like they love you." I whispered to her, I waited for an answer before I noticed her heavy breathing, with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a contented smile on my face knowing that everybody was safe and happy. Especially my little baby.

* * *

A/N: - Hello Loyal Readers! I would just like to inform you that Guest Reviews has been disabled because of some stupid reviewer on my other WIP, I've been deleting them every chapter but now I just can't be bothered. So for those who aren't signed up to this site but want to leave me a comment, please go to my Tumblr page under Love Always Wins In The End and I will answer your reviews/comments.

Thank you for your understanding and I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused!

SMW xx


	18. There's The Baby

Chapter 18

Rose POV

There's the Baby

* * *

 **A/N: - Sorry for the long delay, I've been so busy recently that my writing has taken a hit. I'm hoping to get back into the flow of things soon, I may even put it on Hiatus to try and catch up if you guys want regular updates? Let me know. Also, I have a Tumblr page which I write on quite often to let people know what's happening. If you have a Tumblr, add me on LoveAlwaysWinsInTheEnd.**

 **Also, If anybody has any idea's for names, hit me up in the comments, the most popular ones I will put to a vote for you guys to decide. I will also add my own choices in there, but ultimately, you guys will choose.**

 **As for now, read on and enjoy and don't forget to Review at the end.**

* * *

I once again wake up in a lonely bed, Scorpius' work schedule is crazy at the minute. He is doing twelve-hour shifts, coming home and sleeping then going back to the hospital all over again the next day. Fortunately for me, I do still get to spend time with him on his days off because he does a four on, three off rotation period. Life of a Healer.

It wasn't like I wasn't busy during the day anyway, I was still working at the apothecary and working on my Wolfsbane 2.0. I was on a late shift today, so I decided to Owl Victoire and Teddy to see if they were around to take blood samples to test against Wolfsbane. I also messaged Dominique to see if she was willing to participate too.

I went to my wardrobe and looked around my clothes, a lot of my trousers didn't fit anymore because of the bump I was now sporting. I was now due for my _twelve-_ week scan, although I am fifteen-sixteen weeks. Because we found out later it took a while for us to get booked into for an appointment, after all they weren't expecting the influx of sonograms anytime soon, so they are still majorly understaffed according to Scorpius, at least until the new Healers are all trained.

I send a letter to Scorpius too reminding him of our appointment later.

 _Scorp,_

 _Just reminding you that we get to see our baby today for the first time. Don't be late. The appointment is at 4.20pm._

 _Love you,_

 _Rosie._

I needed to wait for Scorpius' Owl, Midnight, to get back. I was pottering around the kitchen in the mean time deciding on some breakfast and to finish the washing up that was left when Vixen and Hunter come marching in through the cat flap from the back yard. Immediately meowing and twisting their bodies between my legs.

"You guys are seriously going to kill me one day if you keep doing that. Luckily for you I can still see my feet." I shake my head and summon their food.

Both the cats were fed on a raw diet since Bengal cats are part wild cat their digestive systems are different according to the person who sold him to Scorp. Part Kneazle cat's however, are just fussy, and can get naughty if they aren't given what they want. Once Vixen saw Hunter's diet that was that... Vixen has always liked anything that is fresh. She will steal fish off your plate if you don't keep an eye on her. She's crafty and mischievous, which paired with Hunter they are a terrible twosome.

"There you go, is that better?" I was answered back with a meow from Hunter and a little tail flick from Vixen when they started digging into their raw chicken, with a few cat biscuits scattered over the top.

Whilst those two were quiet I sat at the breakfast bar reading the Daily Prophet and finally ate my cereal. I was about half way through my breakfast before the cats started getting in my face again. Vixen decided that lying on my newspaper was the most comfortable place to settle and Hunter, well, he just wanted to try and lay on my slightly protruding bump.

"Seriously. Why are cats such arseholes?" I mumbled to myself, gently picking up Hunter off my stomach and getting up and decided to finish my cereal standing.

I washed up my bowl and just as I was about to finish putting the dishes away Midnight lands on the breakfast bar with two letters attached.

I take them off his leg gently and offer him some of the raw chicken from the cat's bowls. He eats it greedily and then takes off to his perch for some water.

I open the first one that's from Victoire.

 _Rose,_

 _It's lovely to hear from you. We are free this morning because Teddy is working this afternoon in the Office so feel free to pop round. I'm pretty sure Dom is free too._

 _See you later,_

 _Vicki._

I smile and open the second one.

 _Hey Rose,_

 _I was already going to be around Vicki's anyway, so I should just see you there._

 _Nicki._

 _P.S. This better not hurt or rest assured you will be getting one hell of a hex to your arse._

I giggle slightly at Dominique's letter, she's always been bad with doctors and needles and such. After tying the letter for Scorpius to Midnight's leg and sending him off again, I grab my shoes and Floo over to Vicki's house.

I step out of the grate and shake off the excess soot that's now appeared on my clothes. A quick scourgify does the trick and I head into the kitchen where I hear the most voices coming from. Victoire is at kettle making tea's and Teddy is sitting at the breakfast table. Ophelia and William are playing in the garden which is easily overlooked through the kitchen window.

"Hey, nice to see you!" I said walking over to my cousin giving her a kiss, and then over to Teddy who looked absolutely exhausted.

"Hey Rosie." Teddy mumbled.

"Hey Rose, ignore him, he just got back from a mission which was difficult." Vicki answered for her husband.

"Oh, really. What was it for?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just a mini uprising from the Pureblood community because of this Law. Nothing we wasn't expecting in all fairness. Kingsley even made sure that we had plenty of Auror recruits before the Law came into effect to combat the crazies." Teddy answered rubbing his head, getting up from the breakfast table and heading towards the door adjoining the kitchen to the living room.

"Sounds irritating." I smirked, knowing that if Lucius Malfoy was still alive he would have been right in the fray with the rest of them. Pleased that Draco at least seems to not have the same values of blood prejudice as his father anymore made me feel slightly better about carrying the next possible Malfoy heir, since of course even though they had Carina first, the Malfoy fortune and business will go only to the first-born son.

"It is. We are rounding them up slowly but surely though, Azkaban has never been so full." Teddy answered before moving into the living room.

"Well, that's good then." I smiled, he nodded and sat himself down on the couch.

I shake my head and go to sit on the couch next to him, "Don't get too comfy, I'm going to be sticking your arms with needles soon." I remind him.

"Uhh, can you do me now, so I can sleep?" Teddy asked looking at me with one eye trained on me.

"Sure, don't see why not." I shrug. I delve into my handbag which like my mother's beaded handbag, has an undetectable extension charm placed upon it and pull out my medical supplies that I 'borrowed' – okay, stole – from the apothecary that I work for.

I readied the needle and the tube that attaches to it. I make sure I have another two tubes ready to store Teddy's blood sample. Better to get more than enough than not enough at all.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Teddy answered his hair going a little green at the roots signalling that he was nervous. Makes sense since I'm taking blood the muggle way, but since I didn't go to Healer School I don't know the magical way. However, I did manage to find some knowledgeable books in Muggle London just last week on how to draw blood, after reading those and going onto the Muggle website _Youtube_ it was fairly easy to figure out. I even tried it on myself to make sure I'd figured it out. I didn't even leave myself a bruise.

I place a simple numbing charm in the crease of his elbow and tie a rubber band around the top half of his arm. Once I see a prominent enough vein I get my needle and start drawing his blood. I can smell the distinct copper smell that comes along with blood and try to hold my breath. Apparently, the baby doesn't like that particular smell. I get all three tubes filled with his blood before taking the needle out and applying pressure to the puncture wound.

"You okay?" I ask him, noticing his hair is now a little white along with his face.

"Yeah, didn't think I'd feel so queasy afterwards." He said shaking his head a little to clear it.

"You'll be okay. Eat this." I said handing him a chocolate biscuit. It apparently helped my Grandparents when they used to donate blood.

Teddy nodded and started nibbling on the biscuit. He had just finished it when the Floo lit up with the arrival of a heavily pregnant Dominique.

Dominique of course was the wild child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Covered in large pieces of body art that littered most of her body were covered now in her fashionable maternity clothes that were designed by both her and her sister. Her piercings though were hidden along with the majority of her tattoos. My favourite of her piercings was the only one that she had that was visible which was her septum piercing, well, except for of course the ones that littered her ears like a pin cushion. The reason her septum is my favourite is because half the time you forgot she had it because she turned the circular barbell the other way for meetings. Her other piercings that were easily seen were her ears which included an industrial, helix and tragus piercing, to name a few.

Even with all of these though, she still claims to not like needles. The irony is not lost on me, let me tell you that.

"Nicki. Nice of you to have joined us." Teddy said from the couch.

"Bite me, Edward." Nicki answered back, Teddy raised an eyebrow which she ignored and gave me a hug.

"Have you done the blood samples yet?" She asked me, looking at Teddy.

"Just Teddy's, I can do you now if you want, Vicki has just gone to get the kids from the garden I believe." I said to her.

"Sure, just make it quick. You know how funny I get with needles." She said, causing Teddy to snort at her comment and cough to try to cover it.

"Yeah, says the girl covered in at least thirty tattoos and even more piercings." Teddy laughed.

"It's completely different Teddy."

"Erm, not really Nicki." Teddy snickered. Dominique was probably just about to go all harpy on Teddy's arse when two smaller humans ran into the room followed closely by their agitated mother.

"Auntie Nicki!" They both shouted hugging her from all angles. Nicki smiled and bent down to hug her niece and nephew.

"Hey, how have you two been? Keeping your _maman_ on her toes, are you?" Dominique smiled at her niece and nephew.

" _Oui_. We were just playing in the garden." Ophelia told her Aunt.

"What were you playing?"

" _chasser les gnomes_ " William answered for her.

"You were chasing the gnomes?" Nicki asked.

" _Oui."_ William answered. He then obviously got bored with the conversation with his aunt and ran off to play with some of his toys.

"He's doing well with his French isn't he." I point out.

"Yes, he is. We want both of them to be bilingual, just in case they wish to go to Beauxbatons." Vicki answered.

"Even though none of us did, much to _mamans_ disappointment." Dominique laughed at her sister.

Victoire shrugged her shoulders before sitting down on the couch watching her two children. I watched them too knowing that in a few years this will be myself watching my own children playing with their toys.

"Can we get on with this then please? I have to go meet Elexus soon. He's still having trouble with Venus wanting to go to Italy."

"Sure, just sit down and I'll take your samples." Dominique did as she was told and sat down. It wasn't long before I got both sisters samples and cooled to the correct temperature for keeping.

Before I knew it, I looked at their wall clock and it was coming up for 10.30am meaning I was due into work anytime now. Considering I have the afternoon off, my boss is being very lenient with my shifts at the moment.

I say my goodbyes to my Veela cousins and leave through the Floo to the Apothecary. I step out into the break room and place my handbag with my phials of blood for testing in my locker and make myself a quick cup of tea before heading out to work behind the counter. Because I'm pregnant now my boss allows me to have a chair behind the desk to sit on rather than being on my feet the entire shift, so my co-worker has to do the majority of the running around.

Half hour goes by with nothing that interesting happening; a few people coming in to buy everyday potions like Pepper Up and a few small aliment potions. It wasn't until about 1.30pm until something interesting happened. A young woman came into the store, a hood pulled over her face and strolled straight up to the counter. She pulled her hood off and I just blinked.

"Rose, I need your help." The young woman whispered.

"What do you need Evangeline?"

"A pregnancy test if you have one?" She answered back.

"Okay." I answered, "Does Louis know?"

"No, he would go crazy. He's barely used to us being married and me being the Veela's mate. He already said he doesn't want a baby yet. But well… I'm five days late so… He might not be that lucky." She said pushing some hair behind her ear nervously.

"If he gets angry call Nicki over, she can normally whip him into shape. If that fails, Fleur is a formidable force when she wants, trust me, the first time I saw her go full on Harpy was scary as hell."

"Full on Harpy?" Evangeline inquired.

"Fleur, Victoire and Dominique all have Veela abilities, Fleur more so than her daughters but Victoire and Dominique can sprout wings and fire balls when they're angry. I remember hearing a story about Vicki when she was at Hogwarts. A boy started picking on Teddy because he was an orphan and Vicki was so angry she made fire appear in her hands and threw the fireballs towards the boy who only got away with a small burn because he jumped out the way. She was only 12 at the time." I said laughing.

"Merlin's beard. Can Louis do that?"

"Nobody knows, he's never lost his temper enough, unlike Nicki who blows things up with her fireballs all the time. Since he has enough Veela in his DNA to be able to find a mate though I would guess so, plus he marked you, so suffice to say that if he gets protective or angry enough I would guess the possibility is there."

"Well, I might need a spell to make myself fire immune for the next day or two if I am." She practically squeaked.

"You will be fine, so will he. He will be a great dad, even if he only settled down about three weeks ago…"

"Yeah I guess so. Doesn't help that we will have to have four children though."

"Well, so do I because I'm married to Scorpius. You have to because Louis is a pure-blood. Plus he has some great genetics to pass on including the Veela and Werewolf."

"Uh huh…" She said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, genetics interest me, as does the Werewolf curse."

"I know, he told me you're trying to find a cure."

"Yeah, I'm trying something different soon."

"Well, good luck… Can I Owl you with the results." Evangeline asked me shyly.

"Of course, you can. You know where I live."

"Thanks Rose."

"You're welcome, Evangeline. Good Luck." I say placing a hand on hers and squeezing it comfortingly before ringing up her pregnancy test potion and seeing her out of the store. After that it was quiet again, I went and got my note pad with my notes for my Wolfsbane 2.0 and went over how to incorporate the blood samples.

* * *

At precisely 4.00pm I sign out of work and Floo straight to St Mungo's Maternity and Fertility Unit. Upon arrival I give my name to the receptionist a lovely older lady who much have been at least in her 50's with greying brown hair.

I'm sitting in the waiting room for at least 10minutes before Scorpius decides to show up.

"You're late." I say to him with a roll of my eyes.

"Actually, I'm early. The appointment is at 4.20, it's only 4.10. We still have another 10minutes to wait yet Rose."

"Alright, just I thought you'd try to be early, we are seeing the baby for the first time you know…" I trailed off.

"Hey, what's wrong." Scorpius asked me, sensing my nervousness.

"Nothing really. It's just well…" I said pausing to think of the words, "What if we make horrible parents? What if there's something wrong with the baby. Those first few months are crucial to the development and I didn't even know until I was at least three months along Scorp. What if something's wrong with it?!" I panicked.

"Well, in the grand scheme of things Rose, we will have to learn to deal with and accept if there are any issues. Either way, it's neither of our faults."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help but worry. You're meant to take all these supplement potions for the baby and we didn't even know." I mumbled, barely registering the tears falling from my eyes. Scorpius did though and pulled me closer and brushed them away.

"I promise I will do everything in my power if anything is wrong, which it won't be, to make sure that our child has the best possible life." He said holding my face forcing me to look at him. I nodded and kissed him gently.

"Rosaline Malfoy." A Healer called from the front of the waiting room breaking us out of our worrying. At least we get to see our baby now.

"Yes, that's me." I said standing and pulling Scorpius along with me following the Healer to her designated room.

It was just like any other hospital room except it had a single bed with a device next to it that looked very similar to a muggle projector, modesty screen placed on the opposite side of the bed for me to undress if need be.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, I'm Healer Murrell, I'm going to be your Healer throughout your pregnancy, unless of course I'm called away for another patient." She explained, "As far as I'm aware this is your first pregnancy and you're currently around sixteen weeks gestation, correct?"

"Yes. Roughly, we don't know how far along I am exactly."

"Okay, well we will find this out now." Healer Murrell said whilst waving her wand over my slightly protruding bump. Then she placed this orb type thing on top of it which then moved around on its own, from that the picture was projected onto the screen for us to see.

The Healer was quiet for a while whilst she was directing the little orb around my stomach causing both Scorpius and I to get nervous and agitated.

"So, is everything alright?" Scorpius practically growled impatiently.

"Everything is perfectly fine and normal Mr Malfoy, you see, there's the baby, no need to stress. Do you want to know the sex?" She said reaching over to the orb, rather than telling it where to go this time she used her hand to guide it to the side slightly and to push it in a little deeper.

"Yes please." I nodded.

"Huh, there seems to be a little surprise here" Healer Murrell asked us as she moved the orb slightly to the left to get a better look, it was while she was doing this that she smiled wider than she had during the whole procedure, "Do you see that?" The Healer asked excitedly, I looked at the screen and went into shock.

"Is that a…" Scorpius whispered before fainting.

* * *

"I can't believe you fainted…" I laughed at my new husband as we entered our house.

"Nor can I, but I was shocked to say the least."

"Well, at least it's alright. We can deal with this."

"Of course, we can Rosie. Now, let go to the Burrow. They'll be waiting to hear the news yet." Scorpius pointed out the obvious.

"Okay. Let me just write a letter to the kids in Hogwarts telling them. Since they can't be there for the big reveal I may as well just tell them."

"Okay, but can you write a letter to Nixie too?"

"Sure." I answer grabbing two pieces of parchment and writing out two short letters that were virtually the same, before tying them to Scorpius' owl Midnight and sending him off."

"Okay, let's go get this over with shall we…" I walked over to the fire place and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder before stepping in and saying clearly 'The Burrow' before being whisked off to my grandmother's house.

I arrived in a room full of Weasley's, whether they be by birth or marriage. Either way, this family is going to get huge pretty quickly. Grandma and Grandpa might have to think about fixing The Burrow to be more child friendly.

I went around greeting everybody including Draco and Astoria who were here to hear about the baby. My mum had obviously made a big deal out of it. I looked around at the many faces of people in the room and spotted a nervous looking Evangeline. I made eye contact with her asking with my eyes if she was pregnant she sighed and nodded slightly looking towards Louis who was coddling her. So, he wasn't pissed off like she expected, his Veela must have gone straight to over-protective.

The entirety of both families was in the room, Mum, Draco and Astoria, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Teddy and Ophelia and William, James with Lucia, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy and Molly with their husbands and wives. The only person missing was my dad. I turn to the wall and find a smaller portrait of my father next to Fred Seniors. He is smiling at me, waiting to hear the news with the rest of the family.

I take a deep breath before addressing everybody, "So, as you know, we went to the Healer today. We are officially sixteen weeks plus five days into my pregnancy." I told them, this wasn't what they wanted to know though because they were all giving me the tell-tale 'get on with it' look. I looked at Scorp who smiled at me.

"The healer said that the babies are perfectly healthy." I said, waiting for people to realise what I said. Everybody was happy saying congratulations, but it was somebody rather unexpected to realise what I said.

"Hold on, did you just say babies as in plural more than one?" Al asked loudly. Everybody stopped and looked towards us.

"Yes, we did. They even told us the genders." Everybody stayed silent waiting for me to continue, so Scorpius and I pulled our wands out and on the count of three shot coloured sparks out of our wands.

"One, Two, Three…" We counted before I cast blue sparks out of my wand and Scorpius casted pink.

"Oh, my Godric! You're having one of each!" My mum screeched excitedly before coming over and pulling me into the tightest hug I've ever experienced.

"Yes, we're having one of each… Now just to start thinking about names." I said looking at my family.

We may not be the most conventional of families, but it is full of love and acceptance. I was so lucky to grow and thrive in such a loving environment and I can't wait for my own children to experience it.

* * *

A/N: - Hope you guy's enjoyed it! Make sure to review and suggest names! Remember, they are having one of each, so a boy AND girls name would be appreciated. Can be either Constellation/Star, Greek/Roman God/dess theme or maybe even Flowers for girls.


	19. Another Day, Another Galleon

Chapter 19

Scorp POV

Another day, another Galleon

* * *

A month and a half after finding out about our twins, I was still elated about it. Rose's bump had grown a lot more being twenty-two weeks along now, we were due for another scan anytime to check up on the babies. Apparently, that's common in multiple births in both the Wizarding and Muggle communities.

I was finally out of my probation period with the Hospital and had had been for two weeks now. I now had my own patients to treat and was considered a fully qualified healer. I could also choose a research project if I wanted, however, I have yet to find something that interests me on a major level except for what Rose is doing with her Wolfsbane 2.0. She has finally worked out that Teddy's blood negates any adverse effects to the Werewolf curse, which explains why he doesn't have any adverse reactions to his father's Lycanthropy curse.

When Rose tested it on her Uncle Bill during a full moon, he didn't experience any of his Werewolf traits at all. However, this was only one person and not a full werewolf, so we have yet to know the effects of the Wolfsbane 2.0 on _actual_ werewolves. We are going to test it on Bill, Victoire, Dominique and some others who were bitten by werewolves during the war including Lavender Thomas née Brown, who will turn into a werewolf during the next full moon, so we will see how that goes.

I spend the majority of my morning focusing on a boy who unfortunately has been infected with a bad case of Spattergriot. He was starting to get very confused and the potions we were giving him weren't working, so for right now, we just had to keep him comfortable until our resident potion brewer could brew something that would help.

In the meantime, I go to check on my other patients and do my rounds around the ward. I had been doing my rounds for about an hour or so before I got called to my Department Heads office.

"You asked to see me?" I asked Healer Paxton who was sitting behind his desk looking at a computer – just like in Hogwarts it had been magically modified to work inside the magical premises.

"Oh yes, Scorpius, please take a seat." He said gesturing to the seat on the other side of his desk, "We have an opportunity for you." He said getting straight to the point.

"Okay…"

"We need a Healer to cover for a couple of months at Hogwarts as their on-site medi-wizard. Madam Vane has been taken ill all of a sudden from some Muggle disease and won't be back for an unknown amount of time. Since you've got the highest scores in this Department out of the newly qualified Healers, you were of course our first option. Of course, the issue being is that you won't be able to live with your new wife in the Estate."

"Okay, so will she be able to come to Hogwarts with me?" I ask not wanting to leave my pregnant wife at home on her own even if it is for a couple of months.

"We are currently discussing the options with the Headmistress… although, there is another option." He told me.

"What's the other option?"

"The other option is that you specialise in Paediatrics. This will mean travelling for days or weeks at a time to other hospitals, but the pay would be fantastic, and your wife wouldn't need to work if she didn't want to after a few children." Healer Paxton told me.

"So, you want me to specialise in Paeds. What does that entail exactly?"

"It would mean specialising in diseases which are particularly rife for children, for example Vanishing Sickness, Dragon Pox and even things like Obscurus' and Lycanthropy, since they became particularly rife after the Second Wizarding War." This got my attention because of Rose's fascination with the Wolfsbane Potion.

"I'll have to discuss this with Rose, but I will get back to you this evening or tomorrow morning, if that's okay?" I ask as I start to get out of my chair.

"Yes Scorpius, that's fine. Have a lovely evening with your wife." He said stretching out his hand to shake it.

* * *

Once I got home I went searching for Rose straight away, I found her asleep, completely spread out diagonally across the bed. Basically, if anybody tried to get into bed with her they'd be covered in her limbs.

"Rose, wake up." I whispered to her sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair away from her face.

"No." She grumbled back. I laughed at her, she's so adorable when she just wakes up.

"I have something I need to talk to you about though."

"What is it?" She mumbled turning over to face me, it was the first time I noticed she looked a little pale.

"Rosie, are you okay?" I said putting my hand on her head, she didn't have a fever.

"Just the sickness got really bad today. I had to get sent home from work. They sent me home with some anti-sickness potion and told me to sleep, so I did."

"Oh, I'll leave you to go back to sleep then. Sorry for waking you." I said hastily getting up from the bed.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to stay here but just tell me what you wanted to."

"Well… I've been offered two opportunities at work. One of them is to work in Hogwarts as the Medi-Wizard because Madam Vane isn't very well at the moment. She has contracted some horrible Muggle disease which they still have no cure for. The other though, is a research job, similar to Chris', except this will be specialising in Paeds and the illnesses that children specifically get like Dragon Pox and Vanishing Sickness but also the effects of the Obscurus and most of all, the Werewolf Curse." I said watching for her reaction, she didn't disappoint.

"You're going to study Lycanthropy in children?" She practically squealed clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Yes, I think so, well, that's if I take the research position anyway."

"Why wouldn't you. That's a great opportunity."

"It would mean a lot of travelling and maybe not seeing you as often."

"That's fine. I'm not going to allow this baby to destroy the dreams and aspirations we set out for ourselves." She frowned at me.

"You're sure?" I questioned sceptically.

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't be saying it if I wasn't." She said smiling still lying down on the bed, I bent down and gave her a sweet kiss before leaving her to go back to sleep. She looked like she needed it.

Being pregnant looked hard.

* * *

The next day I was back to the grind again. Honestly, these four on, three off shifts can absolutely kill a person's soul. It would be easier working in Azkaban prison surrounded by creatures who literally devour your soul.

I'm barely even clocked in when I get a page about a baby in the Maternity Ward needing Paediatric assistance. Since I've just got in and the patient rounds were done by the Nurses before I got in, there wasn't anything for me to do, so I sent a message back saying I would be right there. I go back to my office and Floo over to the Maternity Ward. It was easier than walking across the entire hospital.

A pretty Nurse is already waiting for me when I step out of the Floo, "Healer Malfoy, I presume." She says as a way of greeting before gesturing to follow.

"Yes, I'm Healer Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?" I asked the still nameless Nurse.

"One of our high-profile clients gave birth about twenty minutes ago to the first one of a set of twins, the first twin has arrived healthy with no sign of any issues. The second baby however, is stuck in the birth canal. It's too far down to perform a C-section but the mother is tired, and we need to baby out asap as the baby's oxygen levels have dropped down substantially." She informed me.

"Okay, where is she?" I ask now sensing the urgency. She then points to a door at the end of the corridor where Nurses and Healers are entering and leaving the room at break neck speeds.

I enter the door and immediately get to work without even paying attention to who was in the room, "Okay, we are going to get this baby out. Something is keeping stuck, so we have to cut a little to allow for more room to get the baby out okay?"

"Will it hurt?" somebody asked me.

"No, we will use a painless severing charm." I tell the person without even looking at them. I was too focused on getting this baby out alive and kicking I didn't care who I was dealing with high-profile patient or not.

I cast the spell and cut the mother open slightly and reach in with the forceps to help pull the baby out. After a little tugging I manage to get the baby out and see what the problem was. The cord was wrapped around the baby's neck causing it to get stuck and not being able to go any further. I quickly cut the cord away and immediately start casting spells on the baby, one to improve oxygen levels, another to open the lungs and another to get rid of the bruising of the forceps.

"Can you heal up the mother and place the other baby on her chest please. I will sort this little one out." I say to a nurse under my breath. The mother was worrying about the baby not crying so having the other baby will help distract her a little hopefully.

I take the little girl over to the incubator and start rubbing her back and chest trying to get her to breath on her own.

It took two minutes of doing this before she let out the most relieving wail I have ever heard. I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding before wrapping the bundle up in a blanket. I pick her up gently and turn around to hand her to her mother, and that's when I noticed who it was."

"Molly?" I query. She looks up at me exhausted and smiles.

"Scorpius. I guess it's quite fitting for you to help bring your nieces into the world." She said smiling at me tiredly.

"I'm so sorry for not noticing earlier…" I said, and then realising where I was working and immediately going a little pink in the cheeks, "If I knew who it was, I would have gotten somebody else."

"It's fine honestly. I'm rather glad it was you. At least I know my babies are going to be in safe hands."

"That she is." I said smiling down at the new born before handing her to her mother.

"So, is she going to be okay?" Molly's husband Wyatt asked me.

"She was cut off from Oxygen for a long time, I cast some charms on her to improve her oxygen levels and to improve her lung capacity, but honestly, only time will tell. I'm sad to say that the possibility of there being minor brain damage is quite substantial. We won't know the effect on her for another few months. It'll only come to light if she isn't hitting the correct milestones that she should be reaching. If she does reach those milestones though, you may have been very lucky to have gotten me on time."

Molly looked down at her daughters and cried a little I walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder, "There's nothing you could have done differently. Just sometimes these things happen. I'm going to take a bet though that her Weasley side will make sure that she's a fighter." I said to Molly reassuringly.

"Thank you." Molly said through tears. I went to leave the room to leave the new family alone before I got called back by Wyatt.

"Can you do extra checks on her to make sure she's on track?" He asked me, looking back at his daughter worriedly.

"Of course. You're welcome to come around whenever, let the Nurses do their checks, and I would let the Midwives do their home checks first, but if she's worrying you, I'm a Floo call away." I reassure the new father with a pat on his shoulder before leaving the room.

I walk to the staff room and lock and close the door behind me, before leaning up against it. I run my hands through my hair before letting out a deep breath I didn't realise I was holding. _Fuck! That was close Scorp! Too close for comfort!_ I slid down the door and sat down with my knees pulled up to my face. I didn't realise how hard it would be bringing new life into the world. Until that is, that something could go wrong.

The possibility that we could have lost one of Molly's twins was almost too much to handle. If I had got there a minute later it would have been harder to save her.

Making a mental note to make sure that if I ever got an emergency call to Maternity again I would run like a Doxy out of Hell to make sure I get there on time!

* * *

Later, that evening when I finally get home from work, Rose is waiting for me with a huge smile on her face.

"You delivered Molly's twins!" She squealed at me, before waddling over to hug me.

"Yeah, it was difficult though, we don't know how the second twin is doing to do."

"Meghan. The second twin is called Meghan Violet Webster and the oldest is called Maddison Daisy Webster." She told me holding out a letter she obviously received.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Just wanted to let you know the twins have arrived. Finally. The oldest Maddison Daisy Webster weighed in at 6lb 4oz and the youngest Meghan Violet Webster weighed 5lb 14oz and were born within thirty minutes of one another. They are beautiful and perfect, and I can't wait for you to meet them, we are having a gathering at the Burrow this weekend so please wait until then. We have to stay in hospital for a few days due to complications, which I will explain further in the letter._

 _If you're wondering why it wasn't addressed to Scorpius too, it's because he delivered the youngest. There were complications with the birth, as the second twin, Meghan got stuck so they called somebody from Paediatrics' to come help, and Scorp turned up. He was so focused on his job he didn't even look at me or at Wyatt, so it wasn't until after Meghan was born did he realised it was me._

 _You should have seen his face when he realised where he'd just been dealing with. It was a picture. I think Wyatt may have gotten a sneaky photo of that moment of realisation. He started apologising and everything, bless him._

 _Just let him know from us that we are extremely thankful for his help in keeping our baby girl alive._

 _Lots of Love;_

 _Molly, Wyatt, Maddison and Meghan!_

 _P.S. Oh my Godric, that was amazing to sign off from all of us. That will never get boring! See you at the weekend!_

"You saved my nieces life?" Rose asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I guess I did, but I was just doing my job."

"I don't care." She said and pulled me into her kissing me soundly. She pulled me over to the couch and pushed me onto it before straddling my waist.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" I said between kisses.

"I believe so Mr Malfoy." She whispered back before trailing kisses down my throat. I moaned and thrusted my hips upwards to let her know how much I was enjoying this display of affection.

"Should we move this upstairs?" I whispered.

"No, I think this couch needs christening, don't you?" She smirked at me, I didn't even bother answering her. I just kissed her soundly before beginning to undress her quickly.

Clothes were removed before I even realised she sunk herself down onto my length and sat there for a while adjusting to me.

"What no foreplay?" I said to her.

"Foreplay is for when you need to help get me in the mood, I don't need that today." She said before moving her hips slightly. She couldn't quite get the movement in her hips because her bump was getting in the way.

"Do you want to lay down." I suggested, she nodded and moved over to lie down on the couch, I climbed over her and placed her ankles on each of my shoulders before lining myself up with her.

"Hard or soft baby?" I asked.

"Hard. Always hard."

"As you wish." I said before slamming into her. The moan that she released was beautiful. I kept a decent pace of pounding into her. It wasn't long before we both reached our climaxes at the same time.

Rolling over onto my side, I looked at Rose who had a beautiful blissful look on her face, the same one she gets every time after we have sex.

"You're sure it won't hurt the babies…?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Honestly, Scorp. The baby is well protected up there, and as long as you don't go _too_ hard, we will be okay. I promise. If it gets too much you know I'd tell you." She sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." I whispered back snuggling into her breasts. I've never known something to be so comfortable. Plus, from this angle I can see our babies moving about in their little personal incubator for the next fifteen weeks, although, don't let Rose hear you call her that unless you want a bat-bogey hex.

I watch her stomach closely and see movements near the top, Rose is now sound asleep, so I just lay there, using their mum's booby-pillows and watching the new life that will soon greet us.

"I can't wait to meet you babies. Not long now." I whisper to them before placing my hand on her bump and falling into a beautiful sleep.

* * *

A.N: - Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Real life has gotten in the way, and I've been super busy. Plus the fact that the motivation to write isn't there as much either. I would appreciate some reviews just so I know that people like this story! Just let me know guys!

Also, thanks again to my wonderful Beta Cara! She is a beautiful soul who makes me feel better about my writing! Much love girly!


End file.
